Their Destiny
by SexyPunk54
Summary: 2 months after the Chase disaster, things are starting to go back to normal. Then an old friend of the boys return. NOW COMPLETE
1. The Return of a Friend

**The Return of a Friend:**

"Oh my god." Tyler Simms, the youngest son of Ipswich, said in disbelief.

Caleb looked up and said, "What?"

Tyler pointed to the door, "Is that who I think it is?"

Caleb looked where Tyler was pointing, "It is…I think."

The woman they were talking about walked over to them, "My, my, you boys have grown."

"Kalista!" Tyler was up and hugging her.

Kalista Montgomery smiled up at him, "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Wonderful."

Kalista looked at Caleb and said, "Well big brother are you going to give me a hug?"

"Of course." He drew her into his arms and hugged her.

Sarah said, "You have a sister?"

Kalista looked over at the blonde-haired woman then said, "Who is this?" She smiled up at Caleb as she pulled out of his arms.

Caleb said, "This is my girlfriend Sarah Wenham."

"Hi Sarah, I'm Kalista Montgomery."

"But you just called him big brother?"

"Oh yeah that's because I've known the boys since we were all in diapers."

"Where's your sister?"

Kalista said, "Why baby boy do we still have a crush on my little sister?"

Tyler shook his head and said, "No, I just wanted to know where she was. You two are normally attached at the hip."

"She's staying in Salem to finish out high school. I finally convinced my dad that I wanted to spend my last year of high school with my best friends."

"Kalista?"

Kalista turned and smiled, "Pogue." She jumped into his arms. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too." He said

"I'm your girlfriend! You can't just walk away from me." A voice from behind Pogue said. When Kate saw Kalista, who was still in Pogue's arms, she said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Kalista Montgomery." Kalista looked up at Pogue and said, "I'm taking it, that's yours."

"Yeah." Pogue said.

Kalista nodded and said, "Where's Blondie?"

"Right here." Kalista turned and jumped from Pogue's arms to Reid's. "Damn girl you filled out nicely."

Kalista smacked his arm, "I think I'm just going to that take that as a compliment."

"Is your sister as wonderfully developed as her sister?"

"Touch my sister and I'll kill you. And don't think that I can't." Kalista said

Sarah looked amused and Caleb said, "Kalista's really protective over her little sister."

"Like you are with everyone else?" She asked smiling up at him. He just leaned down and kissed her.

Reid made gagging noise, "Kalista, come on, play pool with me and Tyler."

"Sure." Kalista walked over to the pool table.

"Kalista Montgomery? Well, I say it's a pleasure to have you back in Ipswich."

Kalista said, "Aaron if you don't want to lose something vital then I suggest that you put your eyes back in your head and keep your hands to yourself."

"What are you going to do?"

"I really don't have to do anything. I have four willing boys who will be more then glad to kick your ass."

Reid slung his arm over Kalista's shoulder, "Yeah Abbot, bring it on. I've really been waiting for a reason to kick your ass."

"Try it Garwin."

"Really?" Reid went towards him

Kalista pushed against Reid's chest, "Hey, he isn't worth it. Come lets just play pool, I really don't feel like getting into a fight my first night back."

Reid looked at Kalista, "For you, since I like you so much.""Thank you."

Pogue came over, "Mind if I get in on the game?"

"Sure. You and Kalista verse me and Reid." Tyler said with a grin.

Kalista said, "Alright, we win, Reid you don't hit on me once."

"And if we win?"

"I'll give you the thing you wanted since we were kids."

"You'll kiss me?"

"One kiss, but that's if you win and since me and Pogue are going to win, I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Okay." Reid said

Sarah and Caleb found their way over to the pool table. "Come on, Kalista."

Caleb said, "Reid, I think you're losing."

Reid lined up his shot and his eyes flames over black before he hit the ball, "Hey!" Kalista yelled, "That isn't fair, you cheated."

Sarah said, "You know?"

"I told you, I've been friends with the boys since we were in diapers." She leaned closer to Sarah and said, "Plus it does help that I also have powers."

Caleb said, "Trust me, Reid only got grabby once before she put a spell on him. That was hilarious."

"The fact that I got slapped by anyone I asked out, I don't think it was that funny."

"You were thirteen, it did you good." Kalista said.

Tyler said, "Guess you aren't going to hit on her."

"We won." Reid said

Kalista said, "You cheated so me and Pogue automatically won." She smiled as she put her pool stick down.

Reid huffed and said, "Fine, I won't hit on you."

Kalista looked at the time. "I got to be heading back to the dorms. I want to meet my new roommate."

"What room number?"

"364." Kalista said

Pogue said, "That's next to me and across from Tyler and Reid."

"Wonderful, I'll see you later." She hugged them and turned to Sarah, "It was really nice to meet you."

"You too."

"You'll have to stop by one night. I have tons of embarrassing stories of all four boys." Kalista headed out the door.

Pogue followed her a minute later, "You mind if I join you? Kate's giving me a headache and I was wondering if we could catch up."

"Yeah, sure."

They climbed on to the back of Pogue's bike, leaving her 2006 Jeep Liberty sitting in the parking lot. Kalista looked around noticing that not much has changed in the three years she had been gone. As they were driving, she noticed that the Putnam Barn was in ashes and saved it to ask Pogue later. As they pulled up to Spencer Academy's dorms, she slid from the back of his bike and they headed up to her room. She let him in and noticed that the other side of the room was blank.

They both sat on her bed and she said, "What happened to the Putnam Barn?""The 5th bloodline didn't die out in Salem. John Putnam's desendent came here and wanted to kill Caleb and take his powers

Kalista said, "That's right, Caleb's birthday was 2 months ago."

"Chase, the other one, put a creation spell on Kate, made me wreak my bike, and kidnapped Sarah to make sure Caleb did what he wanted."

"I was wondering about those scars on your forehead."

"When Caleb ascended, it still wasn't enough, so Caleb's father willed him his power."

"Oh, my god."

"We think he's dead, but there was no body found in the barns ashes." Pogue said shrugging his shoulders

"So that's how Sarah knows?"

"Yeah."

Kalista nodded and said, "Does Kate know…about the real Sons of Ipswich and what they are?"

"No, I didn't tell her."

"How did you explain how she was in the hospital?"

"It was exactly like the Dr told Sarah; she was bitten by a spider and had a severe allergic reaction." They were silent for a minute before Pogue said, "Maybe it was a good thing I didn't tell her."

"Why's that?"

Pogue was leaning against her headboard, so Kalista rested her head on his shoulder, "Why is that?"

"Because maybe on some deep level I know she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Pogue?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad I'm back."

"I'm glad you're back too." He said

They both ended up falling asleep on her bed, wrapped in each other's arms. That's where Caleb and Sarah found them the next morning. When the found the door was locked and Caleb used his powers to get them in, Sarah smiled and Caleb could see the idea's just turning in her head. Over the last 2 months, Kate had become somewhat of a bitch and not Sarah's favorite person in the world. So Sarah had started sleeping at Caleb's house with him.

Sarah said, "They are so adorable together."

"Don't waste your time. I've been trying to get them to go out since Pogue discovered she was a girl when she started to grow at twelfe."

"See the only problem with that is that you're not a woman. We know how to get two people together, and most of it's already done for me. I mean look, they already know each other really well and there is obviously chemistry there, they only need a push in the right direction." Sarah grinned at Caleb before walking over to Kalista and shaking her shoulder, "Come on girly, get up."

Kalista moaned a little bit and rolled over, "What time is it?"

"Around nine."

Kalista nodded, turning over to push Pogue's shoulder, "Pogue, get up."

Pogue opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, "Shit, did I fall asleep here?""Yeah."

Pogue looked up and saw Caleb and Sarah standing there with smirks. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Kalista shopping, where we can get to know each other a little better." Sarah said while she grabbed Caleb's keys and credit card without him knowing. "Now boys, we'll see you later tonight at Nicky's so if you'll excuse us."

"Alright we're leaving. We're going to stop by Reid and Tyler's room." Caleb said leaning down to kiss her lips.

Sarah nodded and Pogue said, "I need to stop next door and change."

Sarah waited until both of the boys left, "You need to hurry up because sooner or later Caleb's gonna notice a couple things missing from his pockets."

"Right." Kalista changed quickly into low-rise jeans and a black Metallica tee. "I'm ready." The girls headed down to Caleb's car and got in.

"I noticed there was nothing on one side of the room, no roommate?"

"No. What's your dorm number?" Kalista asked Sarah as they drove out of the parking lot.

"I don't really have one. I'm supposed to be rooming with Kate but she's been really bitchy so I'm staying at Caleb's."

"For a big mansion, isn't it really cozy?"

"Yeah. Caleb's room over looks the garden and it's so beautiful."

"I use to stay over his house all the time. The six of us…well it was really only 4 of us that got into real trouble."

"Four?"

"Me, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid. There's six of us including my sister Ella, and Tyler, but when they were younger they really weren't into getting into trouble."

"I can imagine that from Tyler."

Kalista said, "I remember this one time Me, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid were up on the balcony. They had just gotten their powers and thought that they could do anything. So they were all gonna jump off the balcony and figured, what the hell, we'll learn to fly."

"Did they get hurt or did they fly?""Neither, Evelyn caught us before they could try. She put the four of us in time out; I can still remember Reid complaining that he was too old to be put in timeout."

"That sounds like something Reid would say." Sarah said as they pulled up to the mall.

Sarah's cell went off and Kalista said, "I bet you that's Caleb."

Sarah opened the phone, "Hello."

"You wouldn't happen to know were my car mysteriously disappeared to, would you?"

Kalista could hear the amusement in his voice. She reached over and grabbed the phone from Sarah and said, "Oh Caleb, who are you kidding. Your car is fine, it will be fine, and so we're hanging up now." Kalista said shutting the phone.

Sarah looked at Kalista and said, "Where to first?"

**I hope you like this, it's my first shot at a Covenant fan fiction. I had watched the movie once and now I'm hooked on it. I'll admit, I love to pause the movie when Caleb and Pogue walk out of the locker room in their tiny little speedo's. That's really got to be my favorite part of the movie. A special thanks to Bitch Goddess for helping me with this. You've been wonderful, thanks so much for all the help. Anyways, there's more coming so please review and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	2. Girl's Night Out

**Girl's Day O****ut:**

The girls walked into Borders first. Sarah had wanted to get some new romance novels while Kalista went over to the motorcycle section. Her own bike was back in Salem, with her sister's word that she would watch out for and clean it. Kalista raised an eyebrow at Sarah's arm full and offered to take some. Sarah kind of smiled to herself, Caleb was already complaining about the romance novels that had spread their way across his room. Once their things were done and paid for, the girl headed off to Spencer's, that's where Sarah decided to put Caleb's credit card to use, but with what she bought, she was sure that he wouldn't mind. By the time there were hungry at around 12, they girls had hit Hollister, American Eagle, and Abercrombie and Fitch, having gotten something from all three stores.

"You ready to get lunch?" Kalista

Sarah nodded and said, "Yeah I'm getting kind of hungry." When they hit the food court, she said, "What are we eating?"

"Umm…how about some pizza?"

"Yeah." Sarah said

Once they had got their food Kalista said, "I'm surprise Caleb hasn't call back."

"Me too…ever since Chase…Caleb's been…a bit over protective."

"Yeah, he's always like that. Sometimes, if he gets on your nerves too much then you've got to tell him straight up that you don't take that shit."

"Yeah."

"What are you two fine looking ladies doing at the mall all by yourselves?"

Kalista and Sarah looked up at the two shadows falling across their table. "Can we help you?" Kalista asked

"I'm Jason and this is Ethan. We were wondering if you two ladies who like to go out on a date with us?" The guy, Jason, asked

"I don't think our boyfriends would like that very much." Sarah said.

Ethan huffed and said, "Oh yeah, and where are these so called boyfriends? If they're not imaginary I'm sure me and Jason here could kick their asses."

Kalista nodded and said, "Then why don't you turn around and tell them to their face."

Both Ethan and Jason's face paled as they turned, "Caleb, Pogue!"

"Still thinking your gonna kick our ass?" Pogue asked

"Umm…"

"I didn't think so. I catch you near my sister or my girlfriend…and I'll break your fingers off one by one." Caleb said

Jason's head snapped towards Kalista. "Montgomery? Damn I didn't even recognize you." Everyone in the town of Ipswich knew who Caleb's 'sister' was and you didn't mess with her. And you certainly didn't mess with anything the Sons of Ipswich considered theirs. "I'm sorry." Jason and Ethan said before they ran off.

"Well, thanks for the save boys, but what are you doing here?" Kalista asked raising an eyebrow

"Tyler was picking up some stuff for his hummer." Pogue said answering Kalista's questions.

Sarah picked up her bags and Kalista following suit. "Well it's good to see you, but me and Kalista have some more shopping to do. Bye." Sarah said kissing Caleb before walking away with Kalista next to her.

"She's always walking away from me." Caleb said

"That's what woman do when they shop." Pogue said slapping Caleb on the back.

The girls stopped at a piercing parlor, "Come on I need some things from here." Kalista said walking into the place, "Hey Kyle."

A tall man, in his early forties came out. "Kalista, my favorite customer."

Kalista turned to Sarah and said, "You want something done?"

"What like a piercing?" Sarah asked

"Yeah."

"What can you get done?"

Kyle said, "Anything really, nose, lip, eyebrow, tongue, belly button, something lower."

Sarah said, "I want my belly button done."

"Let me go get the forms." Kyle walked off to the back.

Sarah looked at Kalista. "Other then the nose stud, you have any more piercing?"

"Yeah I have my belly button done too."

"Tattoos?" Sarah asked

Kalista nodded and said, "On the front of my right hip I have a red, white, and black rose intertwined."

Kyle came back out with the forms, "Here you go, all you need to do is sign these papers and I'll do it, if anything happens with the piercing, like it gets infected, which it shouldn't, you come back here and we'll cover everything."

"Okay." Sarah signed the papers and looked at Kalista. "Do you think that Caleb is gonna like it?"

"On you maybe, but when I got mine the four of them flipped out. They were appalled at the thought of their little sister showing off her body. I'll give you a tip, if he say's anything tell him it's your body and if he makes any fuss about it then you'll sleep with me in my room for a month."

"I knew I was gonna like you." Sarah said

Kyle said, "I'm gonna lean you back in the chair, your gonna feel a little pinch like you do when you get your ears pierced but that's it. Ready?"

"Yeah." Sarah squeezed Kalista's hand as she felt the piece of jewelry slid into her tummy.

Once they were done and they went to pay and Kyle said, "Go grab yourself three different pieces of jewelry."

"You sure?" Sarah asked handing him the money.

"Yeah, Kalista pick yourself out something." Kyle put all of their stuff in a bag, "Keep it clean and don't take it out for a week, if it accidentally closes up, then come back and I'll pierce it again."

"Okay." Sarah and Kalista were soon heading down to Victoria Secret.

When they walked in, they were immediately welcomed by a consultant. "Welcome to Victoria Secret, can I help you?" The lady said.

"No we're fine, thank you." Sarah said. As they were browsing Sarah said, "I know who I'm buying for…but who are you buying for?"

"Me." Kalista said but she glanced up to see Sarah's raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing." They continued to browse.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Kalista said placing her hands on her hips.

"No reason." Sarah shook her head as she started to smile

An hour later Sarah said, "We should probably head back, I'm sure Caleb is worried about his precious car."

"Okay, we'll have to stop by Nicky's were I can grab my jeep."

"Sure." The girls paid for the things that they had in their hands and headed over to Nicky's. "I'll follow you up to Caleb's. Are we going inside?" Kalista said starting her car.

Sarah shook her head and said, "No, I'll go in for a quick second to give his keys to his mother." The two girls drove over to Caleb's house; Sarah in Caleb's car and Kalista in her car. Sarah ran up the steps and opened the door, "Mrs. Danvers?"

"In here, dear."

Sarah walked into the living room and said, "Hey, if Caleb calls tell him I dropped his keys off here."

"Sure, are you staying here?"

"No, I'm leaving; Kalista's waiting for me out-front."

"Kalista's out there and she didn't come in."

Sarah and Mrs. Danvers walked out to the door, Kalista stuck her head out, "Hi Mrs. Danvers."

"Hello Kalista." She said as Sarah got into Kalista's car.

As they were driving Sarah said, "I love going to Nicky's. I remember the first time I went there, Caleb and I danced to 'I Love Rock & Roll' by Joan Jett."

"Nice."

"Yeah I felt so stupid, he gets in the car and was like do you want to shower or change before we go."

"Just like Caleb to be bossy."

"Then when I asked where, he's like we're going to Nicky's."

"Caleb's always did get bossy. Just cause he's the oldest he thinks that he needs to tell everyone what to do."

"Yeah, but it's kind of hot in bed."

"Eww that's my brother, I don't need to know about that." Kalista said

"I'm sorry. You should have seen your face." Sarah said laughing

"That's like telling me I would fuck Tyler or Reid. They're my brothers in everyway that counts. That would be wrong and illegal in every state."

"Notice how you don't mention doing Pogue would be illegal."

"Me and Pogue have always been more then brother and sister, less then girlfriend and boyfriend. Hell we never really got the time to see. I moved when I was 14."

"So you do have feelings for him?"

Kalista remained silent for a minute driving down the road. "I don't know. Plus he's got a girlfriend and if he's happy then I'm happy."

The girls arrived back at the dorm and headed up to Kalista's room. Sarah placed her bags on the floor and Kalista put most of her things away. They changed into something more comfortable and settle down to watch a movie to pass some time. They went through Kalista's closet and Sarah's bags pulling out different clothes and making cute outfits. Kalista was dressed in a pair of dark wash, low-rise jeans and a white cropped crochet diamond top. You could clearly see her the belly button ring, that she had just bought, shinning in her tummy. Where as Sarah was dressed in a black, cotton skirt with a black and white printed cami that showed over her stomach and just like Kalista, her new belly button ring. The girls did their makeup and hair before they were ready to leave.

"What time is it?"

"Umm…around 8:30." Sarah said

"You want to stop and get something to eat or do you just want to eat at Nicky's?"

"We can grab something at Nicky's."

"Alright. You might want to call the boys and see when they're getting there."

Sarah said, "Right, we'll just not tell them what time we're getting there."

"I like the way you think." Kalista said as they both busted up laughing.

"Oh those guys better watch out, we are trouble with a capital T." Sarah said as they got into the car.

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

**Thanks for reading, Please review it's what keeps me going. There will be more posted soon, I don't know exactly but I do know there will be more. Keep those reviews a coming**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	3. Nicky's

**Nicky's:**

The girls walked into Nicky's with a smile on their face. By the time they got there, it was almost 9 o'clock and the place was semi full. "I'll go get the food." Kalista said

Sarah nodded and said, "Alright, I'll go get us a table."

Kalista went up to the bar, "Hey Nicky."

"Yeah?"

"2 burgers, large fries, and 2 cokes please?"

"You got it." He said

"I think fate's throwing us together and it shouldn't be ignored."

Kalista turned to see Jason, "Didn't you learn from the last time? Do you really want to get your ass kicked?"

"I'm touched that you're worried about me."

"It's not you I'm worried about. I might not stop Pogue when he beats you to death."

Jason huffed, "Whatever."

Nicky sat the food down, "There you go."

"Thanks Nicky." Kalista handed him the money before walking away.

Jason went to leave but Nicky grabbed him, "Piece of advice…don't mess with her. Not only will she kick your ass but her brothers will take their turn after she's done."

"I'm not worried about them." He said walking away

Nicky shook his head, "It's your funeral."

Meanwhile, Kalista sat their food down, "That guy Jason is here."

"The one from the mall?" When Kalista nodded, Sarah shook her head, "A little thick headed."

"You're telling me. I told him he'd better watch it and he was like I'm touched that you care about me. I swear if he says one more thing to me and the boys don't clock him, I will."

"Caleb just called."

"Yeah, what did he want?"

"To ask me where we were. He said there were almost here, apparently, him and Pogue have some big foosball bet going. I could hear Reid and Tyler messing with them in the background."

"Little boys." Kalista muttered

"Trust me, Caleb isn't little."

Kalista covered her ears, "Again, something I didn't want or need to know."

Sarah said, "Sorry."

They were almost done eatting when the boys walked in, "Hey." Sarah said as Caleb leaned down to get a kiss.

"Hey." He said back, "How long have you two been here?"

"Not long."

Tyler stole a fry and Kalista said, "Hey, get your own."

"Why? Those are right there."

"Asino." Kalista said

They all stared at her and only Sarah started to laugh. Tyler said, "What did you just call me?"

"Asino."

Caleb looked at Sarah, "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause apparently I'm the only one who knows what she's saying."

"What did she call me?"

"Non niente."

"Oh il mio dio, possiamo guidare loro matto." Kalista said

Caleb shook his head, "I know it's Italian. I just don't understand the words."

"Maybe you should have paid attention or showed up when your mother gave us language lessons."

"Smartass." Caleb said

Kalista said, "Jackass."

"Monkey ass."

"Dumb ass."

"Enough, God your like little kids." Pogue said

Kalista stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm 17, thank you."

"Then act like it."

"You're a monkey's butt." Kalista said

"See, that's really mature."

"Up my ass." Kalista said

Caleb said, "Come on Pogue, let's go play."

Tyler stole one more fry before he said, "Come on Reid, let's go bet Aaron."

Seconds later the girls were left by themselves again. "Great, all by ourselves again."

"Come on." Kalista pulled Sarah over to the bar.

When Nicky spotted them, he came over to them, "Hey, could you two do me a big favor?"

"Sure."

"My bartenders aren't here and I need someone to help bartend."

"Sure." They both got behind the bar, Kalista looked at Sarah, "Have you ever been behind a bar?" Sarah nodded and Kalista said, "Mixed a drink?" Sarah shook her head, "Ok, umm…you stand by the liquor and when I ask for something, throw it at me."

"I think I can do that."

Kalista faced the bar, "What can I get you?"

"You in my bed."

"Sorry I'm not on the menu. How about a drink?"

"Bourbon on the rocks."

Kalista nodded and Sarah threw her the bourbon, "There you go."

Sarah said, "Where the hell did you learn to catch and twirl bottles?"

"My step-mother wasn't really a good role model. We went to New York…hold on." Kalista served a few drinks and then said, "We went to New York when I was 16 and she use to work at this bar, I was the shy one so I got put to work."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Isn't this?"

"Yeah, but we're in Nicky's where nothing can happen. Nicky's right here and the boys are just a yell away."

"I see."

An hour later the boys returned to their table to find the girls gone, "Where the hell did they go?" Caleb said

Reid pointed to their jackets. "They didn't leave, so they have to be around here."

Pogue said, "Let's go check with Nicky." They headed towards the bar but stopped short, "Oh my god."

By that time, Sarah had gotten use to the drink and was mixing her own, "Kalista, whiskey." Kalista threw the whiskey and Sarah caught it.

"Since when does Sarah know how to bartend?"

"I don't know."

Pogue walked up to the bar, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping Nicky, now order something or move."

"Coke."

"Sure." Kalista gave the him the glass, moving on. "What can I get you?

"Whiskey, make yourself one too."

Kalista poured herself the drink, clanking the glasses before downing the alcohol.

"Kalista!" Nicky yelled having seen her drink. "Use the bottle."

"Sorry." Kalista said. The thing all girl bartenders, and some men, learned was when you were bought a drink, have an empty beer bottle next to you to spit the liquor back in. A drunk bartender, wasn't a good one.

Nicky walked over to the girls about 20 minutes after Pogue confronted Kalista, "Thanks so much, Mitch and Kevin are here."

"Anytime you need a fill in, just ask." They said before coming out from behind the bar.

Caleb said, "Since when did you learn to bartend?"

"Sarah just did, and you know Kelly, she wasn't the best role model, she took me to Coyote Ugly when I was 16, they were short so I worked."

"Damn girl, isn't the place where the girls dance on top of the bar?"

Kalista shook her head and looked at the clock on her phone, "Hey guys I'm gonna go, I'm really tired and with school tomorrow, I really don't want to fall asleep in class on my first day." Kalista looked at Sarah "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll catch a ride with Caleb, you mind if I get my bags from you tomorrow."

"No." Kalista hugged her then turned to the boys, "Wait, where's Pogue?"

"He had to step out."

Kalista nodded and said, "Tell him goodbye if I don't see him." She hugged all three and left.

When she walked out, she heard two people yelling, "God, you're so infuriating."

"And you're a bitch."

Kalista instantly recognized the voices as Kate and Pogue. "I hate you."

She heard Pogue snort and say, "Well then maybe we should just end this now."

"What?"

"Kate, this isn't working. Maybe we should just give into the inevitable."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah."

There was the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh, "Stay away from me, you bastard." Kalista almost fell over when Kate came around the corner, "What are you looking at?" She stormed into Nicky's.

"How much did you hear?"

Kalista's head snapped towards Pogue's "About from I hate you."

"You know, I should feel upset that I just ended a 2 year relationship, but I don't. I feel…"

"Relieved?"

"Yeah."  
"Maybe that's a sign that it wasn't meant to be."

"I think your right."  
"I'm always right. You should know this by now, how many years have we been friends."

"Too long to count."

Kalista said, "I got to go, schools tomorrow."

"Right. You gonna be okay driving back. I know you had a shot."  
"I'm not drunk." Kalista said swinging around to face him. "I would never drive drunk, you should know that."

Pogue instantly felt guilty. "I know that, I'm sorry." A drunk driver had killed Kalista's mom when Kalista was only 7 years old.

"It's okay." She and she got into her car. She stuck her head out the window, "I'll see you around tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll stop next door and come with breakfast."

"You're so good to me." Kalista crooked her fingers, motioning him forward.

When he was next to her door, he said, "What?"

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey Kalista?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back?"

Kalista looked up at him and said, "I don't know. I just felt like I needed to be here." Then she pulled her car out of the parking spot and headed down the road.

_**Translations:  
**__**Asino - Jackass  
**__**Non niente - Nothing  
**__**Oh il mio dio, passim guidare loro matto - Oh my god, we can drive them crazy.  
**_****

And there is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please read and review, I love to hear from people and what they think.

**--SexyPunk54--**


	4. A Surprise Visitor & the Surprise

**A Surprise Visitor & the Surprise:**

The next day Pogue, with Reid and Tyler knocked on Kalista's door, "Come in." She yelled.

They walked in to see Kalista trying to zipper her shirt, "Here." Pogue took the zipper and zipped it.

"Thanks." Kalista said, she pointed over his shoulder, "That mine?"

There was a large Starbucks cup on her desk, "You know it. There's a chocolate chip muffin in the bag too."

"Thanks boys." Kalista dived into her breakfast while they walked down the halls.

"Let me see your class list?"

Kalista said, "It's in my bag." She told Tyler. She noticed the gym bags, "Jocks?"

"Swimmers."

"Right, all four of you were always fish. How good are you?"

"Spencer's best." Pogue replied with pride.

"Oh baby boy I got a surprise for you." Kalista told him while he compares classes

"What?"

Kalista smirked and said, "My sister might be coming down here this weekend."

"Really?" He tried to sound like wasn't really interested but Kalista knew him better.

Kalista said, "Oh come on Tyler, just admit it, you like my sister. Oh my god, are you blushing? Tyler Simms is blushing."

"Shut up." He said handing her back the list

"I have English first so if you would just point me in that direction."

"We all have English first." Pogue said pulling her into a room.

Kalista walked up to the English Professor, "Hi, I'm new."

"Kalista Montgomery?" Kalista nodded "Take a seat next to Mr. Danvers. You do know who he is right?"

Kalista said, "Yeah." She walked up to sit next to Caleb, and next to him was Pogue, "Oh this seating arrangement is going to be trouble."

"And why is that?"

"Cause with you two knuckleheads, we'll never get anything done."

Pogue said, "Not Caleb, he wants to get into Harvard."

"Following your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Miss Montgomery, Mr. Danvers, could you please turn your attention to me. You can talk all you want after class."

"Right."

By lunch time, Kalista got to know the school really well. Sarah said, "How do you like it so far?"

"Okay, it's really funny, I'm always sitting with one of the boys in all my classes. I think that they planned this somehow."

"Who planned what?" Caleb said coming over and sitting next to Sarah.

"Nothing." The girls said

Reid sat next to Kalista and said, "Hey baby."

"Don't call me baby." Tyler sat on the other side of her, "Hey baby boy."

"Hey." Tyler started shoveling food in.

Kalista said, "Damn Ty, why don't take breaths between bites."

"I haven't eaten all day, shove it."

Kalista said, "Now, I know you've been hanging around Reid to much."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

Kalista looked at Reid and said, "You're a bad influence on him. Look at what you did to me. Kelly shit a brick the first time I told her to shove it up her ass."

"I remember that."

Sarah looked interested, "What happened?"

"My father had just gotten remarried and Kelly, my step mom, thought she ruled the place. She told Ella she wasn't allowed outside, just because she didn't want her gone. I grabbed Ella by the hand and just as I was walking out, Kelly was like get back here, it was her house now and her rules. Reid was at the door waiting for me, so I turned flashed him a grin and told her to shove her rules up her ass."

"And what did she say?"

"She got red in the face and tried to tell my father."

"Did he believe her?"

"No, he doesn't think that his angels could do anything like that."

The rest of the week flew by for Kalista. Her and Sarah would spend their time after school on the bleachers by the pool, watching the guys at swim practice. Sarah and her had become almost inseparable, going so far as Sarah using the empty bed in Kalista's room. Caleb was happy that his sister and girlfriend were just like sisters themselves, taking a huge weight and lifting it off him. Kalista walked into the pool, that Friday, to see Sarah already at their spot on the bleachers.

Kalista walked up and said, "Hey girl."

"Hey. You coming to the competition this Sunday?"

"You know it." Kalista pulled out a music sheet.

Sarah said, "What's that?"

"I just have this melody in head; I wanted to write it down before I lose it."

"Do you sing?"

"Yeah, but never in public."

"Why is that?"

"Because when I hit the stage the only thing that comes out of my mouth is vomit."

"Eww."

"Yeah, so now only my shower gets my concerts."

"Sing me something?"

"Did you not just hear about my stage fright?"

"Well your not in front of the crowd, this is me. Come on."

"Fine, but you can't laugh."

"I won't."

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Sarah's jaw dropped, "Oh my god, honey, you were amazing."

"Thanks."

"Sing something else."

Kalista's phone rang, "Hold on." She flipped open her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You need to go to your room. I left a present for you."

"What?"

"Just go check it out."

"Okay." Kalista hung up the phone, "Umm…can you tell the boys that I'll see them later tonight at Nicky's. I have something that I need to do."

"Sure, you okay?"

"Fine." Kalista headed up to her room. "Jesus, you scared me." She told the person as she opened the door to her room, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Ella, as sweet as that is, somebody could have seen you. How did you get here?"

"See that's the thing, I'm not really here. I astral projected myself."

"What? You projected yourself all the way from Salem?"

"Yeah, I didn't really mean to, I was just thinking about you and bam here I was."

"Your powers are growing."

"So call the guys, I want to see them."

"Them…or just Tyler?"

Ella blushed and said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't. You can't lie to me lil' sis, I'm older and wiser and know you way to well."

"Whatever, call them up…whoa maybe not."

"What's wrong?"

"I suddenly feel really…tired."

"It's probably from being here. Go back and I'll see you this weekend okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you." The two sisters hugged each other.

"I love you too." Ella said

"Tell dad I love him and I'll call him later."

"Okay." And with that Ella was gone.

Kalista's door was suddenly knocked on, "Kalista, it's Pogue open the door."

Kalista opened the door, "What's up?"

"Are you okay? Sarah said you got a call and rushed out of the pool."

"Oh it's was Ella?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she astral projected here."

"What?"

"Yeah she was just sitting there. Scared the shit out of me when I walked in my room."

"Where is she?" Pogue asked looking around the room.

"She had to leave."

"She still coming this weekend?"

"Yeah." Kalista said

"Are you coming to Nicky's with us tonight?"  
"Yeah." Kalista looked at her homework, "And if I want to go, I have to get started on some of this homework. I actually don't want to sit inside tomorrow."

"Then I'll leave you too it."

Kalista nodded, "Okay. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Okay." He left her dorm room and headed out.

Kalista flopped on her bed, grabbing her books, "God I hate homework." She mumbled

Around 9:30 Kalista had taken a shower and changed. She got in her car and headed towards Nicky's. She decided to take the long way, wanting a little peace before she got to the noisy bar. She realized that she was supposed to call Pogue so she took out her cell phone, dialing the number and heard it ring. When she looked up there was a dark figure.

"Oh!" She yelled dropping the phone in her lap. "Oh, my god." She slammed on the brakes, "Holy…"

"Kalista! Kalista, what's going on!" She heard someone yell

She reached down for her phone, "Pogue?"

"What happened? I heard you scream."

There in headlights was a deer, "A deer jumped out in front of me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I. It just scared the shit out of me."

"Where are you?"

"Almost to Nicky's. I'll see you there in a minute." She hung up the phone "One accident avoided tonight." She put the jeep in drive and drove to Nicky's. When she got there Sarah and Caleb were just pulling in. "Where were you guys?"

"No where."

A look at their appearance told otherwise, "Oh my god, that's disgusting I rode in that car, do you clean it?"

Sarah blushed, "Stop."

"Are you blushing? Oh that is so cute."

"Why are you getting here so late?" Caleb asked"

"Well I took the long way and when I called Pogue, a deer ran out in front of me."

"Are you okay?"

"I didn't even hit it. Pogue flipped out when he heard me yell."

"Then we better get in there before he decides to come looking for you."

The three walked in and Pogue came up to Kalista, "You look okay."

"That's cause I am." She sat down at the table with Reid and Tyler, "Hey boys."

"Hey." They said

Reid said, "Abbot's here, come on baby boy lets go win some money."

"Reid…" Caleb said

"What? It's completely normal, by ourselves. We won't use at all."

Kalista said, "Yeah and I'm the Queen Mary."

"I'll have you know I can go one game without using."

"Okay, 50 bucks says you can't." Kalista slapped down 50 dollars.

"You're on." He put his own money down and headed off with Tyler.

"I give him 5 minutes before he uses, or at least until he's losing." Kalista said

Sarah said, "I don't know. He likes money, so that might hold him off."

"Trust me, I have this one in the bag."

"Okay." Cowboy by Kid Rock came on. "Come on girl, let's dance."

The two girls hit the dance floor while Caleb and Pogue played foosball. The whole time they were dancing Kalista noticed that Jason was watching them. The girls headed towards their table after a couple more songs when Kalista felt someone using, and then she saw Reid grab money from Aaron. She winked at Reid before grabbing the money that was on the table. She shook her head, he lasted longer but his competitive side won out. Kalista noticed that her cell phone was blinking.

"Hey my phone's going off. Tell the boys I'm outside."

"Alright." Sarah said

Kalista headed outside, "Hello?"

"Kalista?" A voice said sniffling.

"Ella? Honey is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident."

"What?"

"It's really bad, Kalista."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I wasn't in the car."

Kalista felt all the air leave her. "Ella…"

"It's dad Kalista, he was in a car accident."

"Is he okay? What hospital are you at?"

"Kalista…they said he might not make it."

**That's the end of the chapter. More coming soon, please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	5. Bad News

**Bad News:**

Kalista numbly sat on the ground outside, that's where she was when Sarah came out 5 minutes later. She rushed over and said, "Kalista?"

"He's gonna die."

"Who's gonna die?"

"He'll never know I love him."

Sarah found the nearest student, "Hey, you."

"What?"

"Find Caleb Danvers and tell him to get the boys and come out here."

"Right." He rushed inside

Sarah turned back to Kalista, "It's gonna be alright."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and 4 worried boys rushed out, "Sarah!"  
"Over here."

They came running and saw both girls on the ground, "What happened?"

"I don't know, she just kept saying he was gonna die. I can't get her to tell me anything else."

Pogue sat next to her on the other side, pulling her into his arms, "Kalista, you need to tell us what's going on so we can help you."

"My dad was in a really bad car accident. Ella called and told me that the doctors don't think he's gonna make it."

"Kalista." He kissed the top of her head.

Kalista pushed off him and got up, "I've got to get to Salem."

"What?"

"He needs me, so does Ella."

"You can't drive, not like this." Pogue stood next to her.

"I have to get to him."

Pogue nodded and said, "Then I'll get you there. Well stop and get clothes and then I'll drive you to Salem, you shouldn't go alone." She nodded numbly.

Caleb hugged her and said, "Be careful and call us if you need anything."

"Okay."

They headed to the dorms where she grabbed some stuff and left. Pogue watched her as they drove; she kept silent, just staring out the window. As long as Pogue could remember Kalista was always a daddy's girl, both of them were. Pogue had always respected James Montgomery for the way he had raised his daughters. They weren't snobby like normal rich kids; they were very down to earth. The Montgomery's spent a large part of their money on charities, helping people less fortunate than them. Pogue placed one hand over top hers and felt her squeeze.

"Please don't let go." She whispered

He nodded and said, "I won't." They stopped overnight, and then in the morning continued to Salem **(Don't know how long it is from Ipswich to Salem so I'm guessing)** "I'll just stay out here and wait." Pogue said as they pulled up to the parking lot in the hospital.

"I thought you said you weren't letting go?" Even as she said it, Kalista hated the desperate plea in her voice, she hated weakness, she was supposed to be the brave one.

"Okay." He said as they got out of the car. "Well go in together." and they did.

"Kalista!" Ella was in Kalista's arms

"Hey, it's okay I'm here now."

Pogue said, "Hey Ella."

Ella looked at Pogue, "It's good to see you." They hugged each other.

Pogue said, "I just wish it was better circumstances."

"Me too."

Kalista went over to his bed, "How's he doing?"

"There's no change. He's got ventilator breathing for him. The doctors are afraid that his heart will give out, since he's had 2 heart attacks already, he's on high alert and still in critical condition."

"What happened?"

"They say that he lost control of his car."

"Where is Kelly?"

"Home…grieving is you can believe that. She told me she can't stand to see her husband like that."

"I'm here and I'm not leaving." Kalista said

The door opened and the doctor came in, "The other Miss Montgomery I assume."

"Call me Kalista."

"I'm Dr. Andrews I'm the one with your father when he was brought in."

"How is he?"

"To be brutally honest, not good. We were lucky that his heart kept pumping through the night. He's breathing on a ventilator and that's what's keeping him alive."

"Oh."

Pogue wrapped his arm around her, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No, I'm sorry we've done all we can for him."

"Thank you." Kalista said going back to sit next to her father, "I love you so much." She placed a kiss on his temple. "I want you to know you are the best daddy in the world." She held onto his hand as Pogue held hers.

Ella held his other hand, "I'll call Kelly…"

"No, she doesn't want to be here. You and I both know that."

"She has a right to know."

"She isn't here now, she doesn't care, I'm sure she's happy about this and even you can't deny that."

Pogue leaned forward 3 hours later, after the girls had fallen asleep and said, "You know I can still remember when I beat up the kid in third grade because he called Kalista a snob. I thought you were going to read me the riot act." Pogue was silent for a moment, "Then you put your hand on my shoulder and said thank you. That I kept you from being arrested for hitting a minor. Listen…I just want you to know, no matter what happens…I'll always be there for your daughters, and I'll always take care of them." Pogue leaned back in his seat.

Kalista smiled up at him, "That was really sweet."

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Kalista…"

"It's okay." She snuggled into his arms, "He looks like he's just sleeping and I keep wishing and hoping that he'll wake up."

"He's strong, the doctors could be wrong he could wake up."

"I hope so." She said

2 hours later Ella woke up, "What time is it?"

"Around 11."

"How is he?"

"He's still not breathing on his own but he's heart is still holding out."

Then Dr. Andrews came in, "Hello again." He checked over James and then he said, "I have some good news and some bad news. Good thing is his heart is holding out and still going strong. Bad news is there is a really large chance that your father may never wake up. As of right now, the only thing keeping him alive is the ventilator."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry, but that's the facts." Dr. Andrew left.

Ella said, "What are we going to go?"

"Maybe we should call mom?"

The door was burst open before Ella could answer, "I want him off the ventilator!"

Kalista stood up and said, "What the hell are you doing here Kelly?"

"He's my husband and I can't stand to see him like this if you can call it living."

"You can't stand that every bank account is frozen." Ella yelled

"Don't yell at me, I'm your mother."

"You will never be my mother. My mother was the warmest, kind, most gentle person I will ever know. Your just the gold-digger who married my father for his money, you heartless BITCH!" Ella screamed, the second the words left her mouth, her hands covered her mouth

Pogue pulled her close to him, "It's okay." He looked at Kalista, "You gonna be okay? I'm gonna take Ella to get some fresh air."

"Yeah." Kalista kissed Ella's head and Pogue kissed Kalista's head. When they left Kalista said, "Now you listen and you listen good, bitch. There is still a chance that my father might still wake up. You have no say on weather his ventilator gets turned off."

"I'm his wife."

"You're a whore." Kelly reached back and slapped Kalista across the face, "Make the mistake of doing that again and you'll be in the hospital next."

Kelly said, "I'm calling my lawyers. Your father will be gone by tonight."

"That won't happen."

"Oh it will." Kelly threatened, then left the room.

Kalista sighed looking at her father, "I could really use your help right about now."

"Hey."

Kalista knew Pogue was behind her, "Hey." When she turned Ella wasn't there, "Where's Ella?"

"She wanted some privacy and when I kept following her, she rushed into the bathroom."

"I'll go check on her. Can you…"

"Yeah." She nodded and left to go get her sister. Pogue's cell started to ring, "Hey man."

Caleb said, "Hey, how's everything going?"

"Not good. He's on a ventilator and even though he made it through the night…he still may never wake up."

Pogue heard Caleb sigh, "How are Kalista and Ella?"

"They were doing good till Kelly showed up."

"What happened?"

"She demanded that they turn the ventilators off. Ella screamed at her and called her a bitch."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Ella?"

"One in the same."

"Can I talk to Kalista? Sarah wants to talk to her too."  
"I would but they're in the bathroom."

"Well tell them to give me a call when they come out."

"I will. Talk to you later, man."

"Okay." The boys both hung up.

10 minutes later and the girls walked back in the room, "Sorry for running into the girls bathroom on you."

"Don't worry about it. I have come to realize that sometimes I can be a bit overprotective."

"Thank you for being here." Ella told him while she hugged him.

"Caleb called while you two we're in the bathroom. He wants to talk to the two of you when you get the chance. He wants to see how you are."

Kalista nodded pulling out her cell phone, "Hey Caleb it's me."

"Kalista, it's good to here from you. How are you and Ella holding up?"

"As well as can be expected."

"I heard about Kelly."

"Yeah."

"Remember if you ever need anything, just call and we'll be there in a second. Hell we'll use if we have too."

"Thanks for the offer."

"Hold on, Sarah's grabbing the phone."

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Kinda okay."

They talked for awhile before Kalista handed the phone to Ella where Tyler could talk to her. After they hung up Kalista talked to the doctor about possibly moving James back to Ipswich. Ella had already agreed to transfer down to Spencer Academy. The only major road block was their step-mother Kelly. Kalista held her father's hand and prayed he would just wake up.

**That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think about it, please review I love hearing from people. Thanks**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	6. THe Day Her World Fell Apart

**The Day Her World Fell Apart:**

Her father had beaten the odds and now two months later, there was still no change and the options weighed heavily on Kalista. Ella was getting used to her new home at Spencer's and surprisingly Kelly let them transfer James to Ipswich. Kalista walked in Pogue's room, using his key; this by now was normal routine for them. She found that he wasn't in the room and laid on the bed, snuggling into his pillow. She opened her eyes a couple minutes later with the sound of the door opening. "Hey." She said to him, not moving from her spot on the bed.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He sat with his back against the headboard. "What's up?"

"I think…I think I want to take my father off the ventilator. Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"No. Kalista you don't want him to be in pain anymore." Pogue hugged her tightly.

"I still haven't talked to Ella about it."

"Then that's a decision that you both have to make."  
"I know." She cuddled closer to him, "Sometimes it just hard. I feel like I'm letting him down."

"You aren't letting him down."

"Then why does it feel like it?" She jumped from the bed, tears blurring her vision.

"Kalista…"

"NO! I can't help but feel guilty."

Pogue gripped her arms, "You love him, but that man lying in the hospital bed isn't your father. The man is just his shell. You have no reason to feel guilty. You want to see him at peace; there is nothing wrong with that."

Her body racked with sobs, "I already lost my mom, I can't lose him too. What about Ella? She isn't strong enough to handle this."

"Give her a little credit, she's stronger then she was 10 years ago."

"I just want o protect her."

"And I'll protect you." He said lightly kissing her head.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome."

Kalista pulled away and said, "I think I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Okay. You know you can come back here anytime right?" She nodded, "Good."

"I'll see you later?" She asked, when he nodded and she left.

"We need to talk." She said

Ella turned to find her sister, "What's up?"

"Umm…there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay."

They sat down on her bed, "Umm…I think I want to take dad off life support."

"Oh." Ella was silent

"Ella, please talk to me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to do it?"

"It's been two months and there's still no change. That's not dad lying in the bed, it's just his shell."

"I can feel your resolve, your guilty, your pain, your sadness."

"Stay out of my emotions, you have enough to deal with."

"So we're really gonna do this?" They stood on either side of their father.

The nurse came in and said, "When you're ready all you have to do is just press this button and it will shut the machines off." With that she left the sisters alone.

Kalista took a deep breath, "Ready?"

"No." Ella said, "I love you so much, daddy."

Kalista leaned down to her father's ear, "Now you'll be free." She took and deep breath, "Are you ready?"

"I'm never gonna be ready."

Kalista flipped the switch, holding his hand as he flat lined. "I love you." She whispered to him.

Ella turned off the monitor, "I'm an orphan."

"No, you still have me and that's something that will never change."

"What about Kelly?"

"Leave her to me. Hopefully she won't bother us."

Ella said, "I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

"Cause her she comes."

"How…"

"Her greed, her rage I can feel it."

Kalista hugged her sister and said, "Shut her out, don't let her into your head."

The door flew open and Kelly waltzed in, "You two little bitches. This should have been done two months ago."

"Hey Bitch! Back off."

Kelly turned to the voice in the doorway, "And just who the hell are you."

"Someone who obviously cares more for these girls' feelings than you do."

Kelly said, "Young man I don't know who you are but this is family business."

Kalista said, "He's can stay. He's more family than you ever will be." Pogue walked over towards the two girls.

"Well now that he's dead I'm getting the will read tomorrow."

"He's not dead an hour and your having his will read?" Ella screamed

"Yeah, I want the checks unfrozen and the money. I hope you can pay for Spencer's on your own."

"You coldhearted bitch."

"Yeah, yeah, be there at his lawyer's office tomorrow. All family must be present when the will is read and since the three of us are the only family, we have to be there." Kelly headed to the door, "Two o'clock, don't be late." She tossed over her shoulder as she left.

"Crazy, coldhearted, unemotional bitch." Kalista muttered as she stared at the door.

Pogue said, "Come on, let's go back to the dorms."

They looked at their father one more time before nodding, "Okay."

As Pogue drove them back to Spencer's, he noticed they were both extremely quiet. They both had this expressionless face on and he was worried. He loved both girls and it hurt him to know that they were both hurting. He was have tempted to use a little and lessen their pain. Maybe when they got to the door he could send them both to sleep for a little while. He kept his mind on the road, but his worry was building.

"Stop worrying, your giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Pogue said keeping his mind blank, blocking emotions.

Kalista reached over and grabbed his hand, "Remember when you promised not to let go?" He nodded and she said, "Can you not let go right now?"

"Sure." He said stealing a glance at her.

Ella said, "Can you drop me off at Tyler's dorm?"

"Sure sweetie." Kalista said. When the trio got to Tyler and Reid's room everyone was there.

"Kalista!" Sarah pulled her friend into hug "How are you?"

"Living." Kalista said

Kalista watched Tyler gently pull her sister into his arms, "He's been worried about her all day." Caleb said from behind

"She's got too many emotions swirling in her head. She's too emotional to but her walls." (Again, the last sentence doesn't make a lot of sense.)

"She's gonna be okay." Caleb said as Tyler and Ella headed down the hallway.

"You better be right."

Reid said, "You know he won't hurt her."

"I know. Listen guys, I'm thankful for all the support but I think I'm just gonna go lie down and sleep."

"Of course. Sleep, rest, clear your mind." Sarah said

"I'll try." Kalista said as she unknowingly pulled Pogue into her room.

"Kalista?"

Kalista turned and noticed their hands, "Oh sorry." She let him go.

"Don't worry about it." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and said, "Get some sleep."

When he was close to the door she said, "Pogue…"

"Yeah." Hazel eyes hit her brown ones.

"I normally don't like depending on people but…will you come with me and Ella to the will reading tomorrow? I'm just gonna really need someone there on my side."

"Of course I'll be there."

Kalista walked closer to him and said, "Thank you."

As they hugged Pogue whispered into her ears. "If you ever need anything, you know all you have to do is come over, right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Welcome." He said. Pogue gave one last look before leaving her alone her room. For the first time that day she broke down and cried. She curled up and cried till there were no more tears left.

**That's chapter 6 for you. I hope that you enjoy it. Please review because I love when you do.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	7. Beneath The Earth He Rest

**Beneath The Earth He Rest:**

Kalista held Ella's hand as they heard the preacher talk. It had been three weeks since they shut their father's machine off. Kalista, dressed in all black, was holding on to Ella, who was like sister, dressed in black. Kelly was nowhere to be seen and for that Kalista was happy. On Ella's other side sat Tyler, while on Kalista's other side Pogue sat, holding on to her hand. Letting her squeeze it when she tried to keep the tears at bay. She didn't understand how she could want to cry even more when she had been crying none stop every time she was by herself. As she zoned out the preacher, her thoughts went back to that day three weeks ago at the will reading.

_Ella, Kalista, and Pogue walked into the lawyer's office. Kelly was sitting on one side of the table. Tyler came in a few seconds later and sat down next to Ella, instantly taking her hand, "I'm Mr. Jacob Taylor, Mr. Montgomery's lawyer." A man in his late 40's said sitting at the head of the table. "James asked that all family be present. Is everyone here?"_

"_Yes." They all said_

_Mr. Taylor pulled out a paper, but on his glasses and said, "I, James Montgomery, here by leave my will. Everything in this will is to be carried out to my specifications. There are checks for 50 thousand dollars to all of my charities. There is also a check for 100 thousand dollars to go to Spencer's Academy as a donation. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, I leave in your care two of my most precious things, my two greatest accomplishments, my daughters. Pogue, Tyler, since you are reading my will, I'm dead and they will need someone to take care of them. To my lovely daughters, till you are 18 I leave you in the guardianship of Evelyn Danvers. At the time of my death, the two of you inherit everything…"_

"_EVERYTHING!" Kelly jumped from the table, "They get everything?"_

"_Mrs. Montgomery, please sit down." Mr. Taylor said. Kalista was stunned, as was Ella. Mr. Taylor continued reading, "There is a letter addressed to the two of you detailing what that means. Be safe my daughters, and know that I am safe."_

_Kelly said, "That's it? There's nothing in there about me? I'm his damn wife."_

"_Oh yes, he came by the other day, wanted to add something to the will."_

_Kelly smirked and said, "Good."_

_Mr. Taylor pulled another piece of paper out, "To Kelly, I leave you with the clothes on your back and the divorce papers that you have to sign. Good luck telling Paul that you're now poor."_

_Kalista jumped up, "You cheated on him? You bitch!"_

_Pogue grabbed her around the waist as she tried to fly over the table. "Hey, its okay."_

_Kalista said, "I don't want to see your face anywhere near my father's funeral."_

_Kelly huffed and said, "Fine."_

_When she got to the door Kalista said, "And don't even think about going back to my father's house. I'll have you arrested for trespassing." Kelly slammed the door on her way out._

"_I'm sorry, but there is more." Mr. Taylor said_

"_Great." Kalista muttered sarcastically, "Could make this easy could you dad."_

"_Actually, he had everything planned and paid for, for his funeral. He didn't want that on you or your sister."_

_Kalista nodded and said, "Thank you."_

"Kalista?" Ella said shaking her sister's shoulders.

Kalista blinked, realizing people where getting up, "Oh."

"What were you thinking about?"

"The will reading. You know we still have to read that letter, Ella."

"Are we ready?"

"Are we ever really going to be ready?" Kalista asked

"I guess not." Ella said

"Come to my room later and we'll read it together."

"Okay."

"I think Baby Boy is waiting for you." Kalista said softly

Ella said, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Pogue will give me a ride back." Ella walked over to Tyler who was by his Hummer. "Rest in peace, dad." Kalista covered the dirt with fresh grass, making roses. "I hope you and mom are together again." Kalista felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kalista hadn't turned around but she knew it was Pogue when he spoke.

"Not so great. I'm trying to keep up this shield around Ella. I don't want her to know what I'm feeling on top of her feelings. But I feel like I'm gonna crumble any minute."

Pogue pulled her into his arms, "It's okay to crumble. You lost your father, everybody's entitled to crumble. It's part of the grieving process."

"Thank you…for being here…for being with me through this."

"This is exactly where I want to be."

"Can we go back to the dorms?"

"Sure." Pogue lead her over to his bike.  
Sarah was there with Caleb, "Hey." They pulled each other into a hug. "It's gonna be okay, I promise." Sarah whispered into her ear.

"Maybe you, Ella, and I could have a girl's night. Curl up and cry while watching a sappy movie. Get my mind off everything."

"Sure, anytime just call."

"Okay."

Pogue opened her door, waiting till she got in, "You in?"

"Yeah."

He closed the door. Once he was in, they were gone. "Can I take you somewhere? It might help get your mind off everything."

"Sure."

Pogue drove them to an empty cliff, "This over looks all of Ipswich."

"Wow."

"I came here right after my mom died."

"I remember, we couldn't find you for days."

"Till you found me and you were the only person who really understood what I was going through, what was going through my head."

There sat in silence for a minutes, taking in the view, "It's seems too weird that they're both gone." She said quietly. Pogue was quiet, letting her get everything out, "Both to car accidents too." She looked up at him, "I don't think I could take losing someone else. Pogue, I won't make it."

"You aren't going to lose anyone else."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm here and I'm not gonna let anything happen." He made sure she was looking him in the eyes and said, "You don't always have to be the strong one. It's okay to fall apart."

Kalista broke into tears, clutching to him like she was drowning in a pool and he was her breath of air, "Don't let go, please don't let go."

They spent the afternoon on the cliff, holding each other. Pogue just held her while she cried, whispering softly into her ear. When the sun started to set, Pogue and Kalista decided to go get something to eat before going back to the dorms. She thanked him when they got to her dorm but he just shook his head, kissing her forehead and went into his room. Kalista opened her door and lay on her bed, letting everything run through her head. She got up when there was a knock on the door. Wordlessly after she had let her sister in, Kalista got out the letter. Both mentally preparing themselves for what was inside.

"Ready?"

"As I'll be."

Kalista opened the letter and started to read, "My Dearest Daughters…"

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

**Thanks to everyone who's read this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	8. The Inheritance

**The Inheritance:**

"You two were the best thing that happened to me. Part of your mother and part of me, you two were the perfect blend. You'll never know how much I love you because I can't express it in words. If your reading this, then I have moved on to be with your mother. So don't be sad, I'm in a better place and I'm safe. As you know by now I left everything to the two of you. I know that both of you were never big on how much money you had but I wanted to make sure that you were well taken care off. The inheritance entitled all of my 80 billion dollars. The vacation homes in Italy, France, Greece, and Spain and all the cars on those properties are now yours. At the official time of my death, every piece of stock that I own was switched to your names. I have split the money and put them in two and both them in two separate accounts for the both of you. All you have to go to the bank and they'll get set up. Be safe my two wonderful blessings. And always remember to live life to the fullest; you never know when it will end. Love Always, Dad."

Ella wiped her eyes, "What are we going to do with all that money."

"I don't know." Kalista said, "But we're gonna be wise and safe and we're never going to lose each other."

"Okay." The sisters hugged each other, "I love you."

"I love you too baby sis."

And wise and safe they were. Almost three months after their father's death, one month from the funeral, they were getting better. Pogue's ascension was quickly approaching, and they were all holding their breath, not wanting a repeat of Caleb's ascension. As time when on the group was noticed how close Kalista and Pogue were. Everyone could see the love, expect Kalista and Pogue. You normally didn't see one without the other. That day they were all going out the movies, and Kalista and Pogue headed to Tyler and Reid's to get Tyler and Ella, who were late. When they found the door locked, Pogue used to get in. "Oh, my god." Kalista said. There on the bed was Tyler on top of Ella. "What the hell are you doing with my sister? Do you know she's only sixteen?"

Tyler said, "We didn't do anything. We were both still wearing our clothes."

"I'm sorry, it's just that's my little sister."

Ella said, "I'm almost seventeen you know."

"Right, but right now your sixteen. Come on, I need to get this picture out of my head."

They headed down to the parking lot toward Caleb and Sarah, "There you guys are." Caleb said

Kalista walked over to Sarah and said, "You'll never guess what I caught them doing?" Sarah gave a questioning look and Kalista said, "They were making out."

Sarah squealed, "Oh, you two are so cute together."

Ella blushed, "Stop."

Caleb grinned, "Come on, if we don't get going we're going to be late for the movie."

"Right." They all said getting into three separate cars and headed to the movie theater.

"What are we going to watch?" Kalista asked

"I don't know." Sarah said

Ella looked at the board and said, "What about Step Up? Channing Tatum is really hot."

"Yeah." All the girls agreed so the guys just paid for the tickets.

They got their popcorn and sodas and went into the theater. "Where to sit?" Caleb asked

"Close to the screen."

"Middle left."

"Top right."

All the girls dispersed and their respected guy followed. "Why are we sitting at the top?" Caleb asked

Sarah smiled up at him, "So we can do this without people watching." She pulled his head down and gave him a long kiss.

"I think I like this idea of yours."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." He said leaning down to kiss her.

Pogue sat next to Kalista, "What's the movie about?"

"This guy, Tyler, is from the streets of Baltimore. He trashes this school of arts school and has to clean up the place. He meets this girl and they fall in love."

"Great, a sappy romance movie."

"There's dancing."

"Wonderful, a sappy romantic, dancing movie." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Kalista said grabbing his candy and eating a few.

"Did I say you could take those?"

"Yeah."  
"When?"

"You smiled; you're mildly annoyed but not pissed."

"Oh, so you're empathetic now?"

"No that's Ella's thing. I'm just really good at reading you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Shh, the movie's coming on." The woman behind them said in a harsh whisper.

"Sorry." Kalista said to the woman behind her. "Look, your getting us into trouble already."

"My fault?"

"Shhh…"

"Sorry again." Kalista turned back to Pogue and said, "For the rest of the movie don't talk to me."

"Fine but you'll be talking to me before the movie ends."

"Don't count on it."

"Okay." Pogue said stealing his candy back.

Tyler looked over at Ella, "What are you staring at?" She asked

Tyler said, "You."

"And what about me is so interesting?"

"You're beautiful."

Ella looked at him, her cheeks had a hint of pink to them, "You aren't so bad yourself."

Tyler said, "Why didn't you tell your sister about us?"

"Tyler, do you really think this is the time to be discussing this."

"Yes."

Ella sighed and said, "I was a little afraid. You know how overprotective she gets; I just didn't want to see you with bruises."

"I just wish you would have told me. I would have been more careful. I told you I won't rush you into telling her, but you told me you told her."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Tyler nodded and said, "I want you to be able to tell me anything. I don't want you to have to hide things from me."

"I can tell you anything." She said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you."

Ella smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, "You're gonna love this movie. It's really good."

"I'll take your word for it."

Two hours later the girls left the guys in the hallways as they headed into the bathroom, "So Sarah, did you catch any of the movie or did you just see Caleb?" Kalista asked.

Sarah blushed, "Damn it, I didn't think anyone could see us."

Ella said, "That's what I felt. Darn girl I could feel you two from all the way down in front."

"Oh like you were any better." Kalista said to Ella, "I saw them kisses."

"So, did you and Pogue share any?" Both girls asked

"No. We don't…"

"Like each other like that. Yeah we know." Sarah and Ella said at the same time.

Sarah said, "When are you gonna realize that that boy is absolutely crazy about you?"

"Pogue isn't crazy for me. He's like…"

"My brother." Ella said, "We know all your excuses, Kalista."

Kalista said, "They aren't excuses." She grabbed her purse and headed out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Pogue noticed the pissed off look on her face.

"Yeah." She said

Sarah and Ella followed out shortly after, "I'm hungry." Ella said

"You jut got done eating a tub of popcorn." Tyler said

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Where do you want to go? I'll pay."

"Hmmm let's see." Ella said

"Guys I'm not really hungry, I think I'm just gonna head back to the dorms." Kalista said.

"I'll take you." Pogue said

"Okay." Kalista said, she gave the girls hugs, "I'll see you girls later." When Kalista and Pogue were in the car, she took a quick look at him, "You nervous?"

"About what?"

"Ascending."

"Not really. Caleb came out alright and he was fighting Chase."

"Yeah I guess I'm just a little worried, it's only in what three days?"

"And counting."

"Promise me something?"

Pogue stole a glance at her and said, "Anything."

"Promise me you won't change."

"I won't change." He said reaching over to grab her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

Kalista nodded and said, "Thank you."

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

**Wow, eight chapters already. I hope you are enjoying this, I worked really hard, review and tell me what you think, even if you don't like it.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	9. His Ascension

**His Ascension:**

Kalista looked over at her clock, 11:25, Pogue's been 18 for five minutes. Kalista's head shot up when there was a knock on the door. There he was in front of her, almost humming with new power that, like Caleb, clung to him like second skin. "Pogue…" She said in a whispered tone.

His lips cut off all other words as they landed on hers. After a few seconds they broke for air. "I love you, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were kids. Lately your all I think about, like this addiction I don't want to get ride of. I swear your more addicting then using is." He whispered into her lips. His lips leaving trails of heat as he spread kisses down her neck.

"I love you too." She told him.

"Good." He kissed her again but they were interrupted by his cell phone. "Damn it." He flipped it open and said, "What!"

"We wanted to kn…"

"I'll call you later." Pogue slammed the phone shut, dropping it to the floor.

"Caleb?" Kalista asked

"Yeah."

"They're worried."

Pogue lifted her into his arms gazing into her face. "You're more important." He told her as he laid her on the bed. "If I wanted make love to you right now, would you think it's too fast." Pogue asked

She shook her head. "Long over do actually." She playfully pulled his head back down to hers to kiss him again.

Later, after they were done, Pogue's phone rang again. "What the hell does he want?" Pogue reached on the ground and grabbed his phone. "What?"

"Ella can't find Kalista. She isn't picking up her phone, it goes straight to voice mail. I know you just ascended but I think you can help us find Kalista." Caleb's voice came over the phone.

"You don't need to find her." Pogue told his bet friend.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm in her dorm room with her."

Caleb made all the connection, Pogue's snappy voice, them in her dorm alone. "Oh, that's why you were so snippy. Eww, okay I'll talk to you later and I'll call Ella." Caleb hung up the phone.

"Bye." Pogue left his phone drop to the floor.

"You know your gonna break it if you keep dropping it like that." Kalista said

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled rolling back over to toss an arm around her waist. "No regrets?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"None, you?"

"No." He said

"Shit." Kalista said sitting up in bed.

"What?" Pogue asked sitting up with her.

"We have school in a couple hours. Your birthday just had to fall on a school night didn't it." Kalista said. Pogue pushed her shoulders till they were laying down again, her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, can't help when I was born. We'll just rest now and during study period." Pogue's eyes flamed over black and his uniform appeared.

"Hey, none of that." Kalista said slapping his shoulder

"What?"

"Using."

"Oh, sorry it just sort of came out."

"Yeah well the only time your gonna look like your 100 is when you're a 100." Kalista said pointing her finger at him.

"Yes ma'am." Pogue said "Get some sleep." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She curled up next to him.

"Kalista?"

"Yeah."

"I love you." Pogue said into the silence of the night

"I love you too." Kalista said. She placed a kiss right over his heart before curling up to his side and going to sleep.

A couple hours later, she was getting shook by something. "Kalista, baby get up."

"No."

"Yeah." Pogue said pulling her body from the bed.

She screamed, grabbing a sheet in time to cover her. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up?"

"You want a repeat of last night?" Kalista asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Many."

"Then I suggest that you put me down before you don't get any repeats." Pogue stood her on the bed where she was taller then him. "Thank you."

"I'm going to see Tyler and Reid, I'll be back in five minutes okay?"

"Okay." She watched him leave the room and headed to the bathroom. "What to wear, what to wear." She mumbled, placing a hand on her chin, in a thinking motion. "Ah ha." She said pulling out her outfit and dressing.

"You better cover everything…" Tyler said as the stood outside.

"Or not." Reid yelled after Tyler.

"Reid, you see something and I'll cut your eyes out." Pogue joked with his friend.

Kalista laughed at the three boys. "You can come in, I'm dressed." She said hoping that she had said it loud enough where the three on the other side, goofing off, could hear her.

The door opened and Pogue came in first, then the other two, "You ready?"

"Yeah." They walked down the halls and said, "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"In two months, we'll be graduation, in three days Ella turns 17. Everything is happening at once."

"Think of it this way, in two months we'll be in College and have our own apartment."

Kalista smiled and said, "I guess that could be consider a good thing."

"You were forgetting something?" Reid asked

"What?" Kalista said turning to Reid

"Hello, my birthday is May, only a month away."

"Right sorry. Poor Tyler's isn't till July."

"Baby boys last." Pogue said

Two down and now two to go. Kalista headed to her locker first and then went with the boys. She was so bored during English that she started to poke Caleb in the ribs just for the hell of it. He would swat at her hand and one time he took her pencil from her. Pogue, behind Caleb's back of course, gave her another pencil and she started poking him again. During lunch, Kalista planted herself on Pogue's lap, grinning when his arm curved around her waist. Sarah shot her a smile and sat down on Caleb's lap taking Kalista's lead.

"What are we doing tonight?" Sarah said

"We are going out to celebrate Pogue turning 18! Nicky's sound okay?" Kalista said

"Yeah, Nicky's sounds great." They all agreed.

"Usually time." Kalista said.

"Miss Montgomery, Miss Wenham, I wasn't aware that we are having a shortage of chairs. If you could please place yourselves in one, that would be great." They all turned to face Mrs. Strait, who was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Mrs. Strait." Sarah and Kalista said, putting themselves in a chair next to their respective man.

"Thank you." She said and they all waited till she walked away before talking.

"I think she's got a ruler stuck up her ass." Reid commented

"Reid." Ella yelled. "That's not polite." She said slapping his shoulder.

"Since when have I ever been polite." Reid asked

"Maybe you should try it. Might get you a girlfriend." Kalista said

"I don't need a girlfriend, I have Veronica, Stacey, Maria, Anna, and Becky to keep me company and the best thing is they don't want commitment."

Kalista shook her head at him. "Reid, I swear one day you are gonna find a girl that knocks you off your feet." Kalista said

"I don't think so. Nobody can knock me off my feet." Reid said cockily

"Okay, whatever you say." Kalista said

Pogue raised an eyebrow at her, he leaned in closer to her ear. "What do you know?" Pogue whispered.

"Nothing." Kalista said trying to fake innocence's

"You know something, you better tell me." Pogue said

"It's nothing, I promise." Kalista said, she turned to Ella and Sarah. "Come on girls." She said then turned to Pogue. "I'll see you later at practice?" Kalista asked Pogue.

"Yeah." There kiss started out innocent, but soon turned passionate.

"Kalista." Sarah said pulling on her blazer, "Let's go."

"Right." Kalista said, pulling away from a smiling Pogue, "I'll see you later." Then the girls walked down the hall.

"They know something." Pogue said to his brothers.

"When don't they know something?" Caleb asked

"True." Tyler said

"How was ascending?" Caleb asked

"Hurt like bitch, but I didn't tell Kalista that."

"I didn't tell Sarah either."

"I need your help." Kalista said as she pulled the girls into her room

"With what?" They asked

"A surprise for Reid."

"What kinda of surprise?" Ella asked

"You'll see." Kalista said shutting the door to her room.

CSCSCSPKPKPKPKPKPKRBRBRBRBRBRBTETETETETE

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope that you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it. Please review and tell me what you think. I thrive on them, it's what keeps me writing.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	10. People From the Past

**People From the Past:**

Kalista fixed her hair in the mirror. Sarah and Ella were waiting on her, being the oldest, Kalista was the last to use the mirror, how the other two came up with that logic, she'll never know. Kalista grabbed her purse and they were out the door. The guys were already on their way, claiming that the girls took to long. The 3 girls piled into Kalista's Jeep Liberty and headed to Nicky's, jamming to whatever was on the radio. Kalista, Sarah, and Ella pulled into a parking spot at Nicky's a little less then 10 minutes later and headed in.

Kalista saw the boys first and walked over. "Hey baby." She said sitting on his lap.

"Hey." Pogue said kissing her.

Sarah sat down next to Caleb. "Come dance with me." Sarah said giving him a wink.

"Sure." He said getting up as his girlfriend lead him to the dance floor.

Ella looked around, her head shot her sister. "Kalista." She said with that tone

"What?" Kalista said, but as she followed Ella's eyes she said, "Oh, you coming?" Kalista asked her sister

"Yeah." Ella said

Kalista turned to Pogue. "I'll be right back, me and Ella have to go do something." She told her boyfriend.

"What are you up to?" Pogue asked

"Nothing." She said tossing him a grin before pulling Ella with her towards the bar.

"Reid is gonna love this."

"I don't know."

Kalista walked up to the bar. "Brooklyn, I'm so glad you could make it."

A young blonde woman turned around and smiled at them. "Kalista, it's so good to see you. I haven't seen you in forever. Oh my god Ella, you've really grown, damn you got a curvier figure then me."

"Thanks." Ella said blushing

"Come on, there are some people I want you to meet." Kalista said taking Brooklyn by the hand and pulling her over to the table. "Guys this is my friend Brooklyn. B this is my boyfriend, Pogue Parry, the guy next to him is Caleb Danvers, then there's his girlfriend, the blond, Sarah Wenham. Next to her is Tyler Simms, my sisters boyfriend. Then lastly, the other blonde here, Reid…"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know, Brooklyn is my grandmothers name."

"Reid…" Caleb said as everyone started to laugh.

"Do you use that on all the girls?" Brooklyn asked

"Yes." The whole group cheered.

"I'm gonna play some pool." Reid said, "You coming baby boy?"

"You mind if I come, I haven't played pool in a really long time." Brooklyn said

"Sure but I don't play without bets." Reid threw a grin to the table.

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright with me." She said.

"Okay." Reid said as the two of them walked over to the pool tables.

Tyler said, "Your friend is about to get cleaned out."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Brooklyn, she's a tough one."

"Where did you meet her?" Pogue asked

"We went to camp together. Kelly wanted me out of the house, so she talked my dad into camp for me." Kalista said. "We keep in touch through out the years. She's just moved to Boston, she's going to Boston Public."

"This late in the school year?"

"Her dad is a Marine, she's use to traveling around the world on a moments notice."

Reid walked back over with his jaw hanging open. "What's wrong man?" Tyler asked

"She beat me." Reid muttered like she had just done in the impossible. "I can't believe that she beat me."

"Reid I do believe there was a bet on this game." Brooklyn said as she walked over.

"What? Come on, can we just forget that?" Reid asked

Ella suddenly grabbed her head. "Wow." She said in pain.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked trying to make it look like everything was okay

"I need to get outside." She said

"Okay, hold on baby." Tyler said helping her up

"Everything okay?" Kalista asked

"Yeah, I'm just getting some air. It's a little hot in here Elmo." Ella said.

"Yeah, I'll check on you in a minute Big Bird." Kalista answered. When they were gone, Kalista turned herself where her mouth was by Pogue's ear. "Something's wrong she used our code names. I'm gonna go out there and see what's up. Get all the guys and meet us out there, okay?"

"Okay." Pogue whispered to her. "Be careful." He said as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"I will." Kalista got up and walked out of Nicky's. "What's wrong?" When she got to Ella and Tyler.

"I don't know but there's something or someone really evil is in there. It felt like it something was choking me."  
"You don't think it could be…" Kalista trailed off

"I thought mom got rid of him." Ella asked

"Ella that over 10 years ago. Maybe it's his son." Kalista said

"Would someone please tell me what the hells going on." Tyler said

"Get the boys, we need to go to the colony house. It's too dangerous to explain it out here." Kalista said

"Wait here and don't move." Tyler said walking into Nicky's.

At Ella's gasp Kalista's head whipped around, "Shit."

"That's him, Kalista, he's here."

"I know honey, but it doesn't look like he recognizes us. Just stay calm, the boys will be here in a minutes, we just have to keep the powers to a minimum."

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Sarah came running out the door. "What's wrong?" Pogue asked when they got closer.

"We need to go to the colony, it's really not safe to explain it here." Kalista said holding Ella's hand.

"Alright, we'll get you to the colony house." Pogue said, he handed her, her helmet and Kalista took it.

"I'll see you there." Kalista told her sister.

"Be careful." Ella told her older sister.

"I will." Kalista said before getting on the bike with Pogue. "You be careful too." She told her sister. The seven of them drove off in three separate cars. Kalista swore under breath and before she knew it they were at the colony house. "Feel better?" Kalista asked her sister when Ella got out of the car.

"Much." Ella answered. The group walked down the step, candles lighting the way.

"Wow." Sarah said, she had never really been down here before.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked the sisters.

Kalista took a deep breath, looking at them all. "Years ago, before me and Ella were born…my mom went up against a witch hunter. And Ella and I think…no we know his son is here."

**Here's another one for ya'll. I hope that you enjoy it. Please read and review, I love it when you do. It's what helps me write. So if you want to see another chapter, spend two seconds and give me a hollar.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	11. Witch Hunters

**Witch Hunters:**

"A what?" Reid said

"A witch hunter. We think he's the son of the one our mother when up against years ago. That's why Ella needed to get outside. In the small space, she could feel his hate towards witches. From what my mother said, his family has had it out for ours since before we were born." Kalista explained.

"How do we get rid of him?" Caleb asked

"We don't know if he's really here for us. We'll just have to wait for him to make the first move and go from there." Kalista said

"Can't you…I don't know…make a protection spell." Tyler said

"That's personal gain and they usually don't work the way you want them too." Kalista said

"What can we do?" Pogue asked

"Nothing really. He's not after you, he's after us." Ella said

"No he messes you, he's messing with all of us." Caleb said.

"How did your mom get rid of the other hunter all those years ago?" Tyler asked

"I can't remember, I was a little young to remember everything." Ella said

"Wait Ella, didn't mom keep a Book of Shadows?" Kalista asked

"Yeah but after mom died dad hid it." Ella said

"I can find it." Kalista said. She looked at Reid, "You think you make up a good excuse for why I'm not in school tomorrow?"

"Consider it done." He said

"Good." Kalista said nodding. "I'll be back on your birthday." Kalista told Ella.

"You aren't going alone." Pogue said

"Yes I am."

"No, I'm going with you." Pogue said.

"No you are staying here." Kalista yelled

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"Your not gonna give this up are you?" Kalista asked in defeat

"No." Pogue answered

"Guys!" Caleb yelled. They both turned to him. "Kalista just let him go with you." Caleb said

"What?" Kalista said

"Your gonna need back up incase something happens." Caleb said

"Fine." Kalista said in a huff.

"When do you want to leave?" Pogue asked

"In the morning should be good." Kalista told Pogue.

"Okay." Pogue said

Caleb looked at his watch. "Shit, it's really late. How about we just go home for tonight? We'll keep in constant communication. Someone stays with Ella at all times. Agreed?" Caleb asked

"Agreed." They all said

"Good. Now I'm tired I'm going home." Caleb said

Sarah hugged the two girls. "Call me tomorrow okay?" She asked Kalista

"I will." Kalista promised.

The group all went their separate ways. Kalista and Pogue walked hand and hand towards Pogue's dorm room. "I'm sorry." She said it so small Pogue almost missed it.

"What?" He asked

"I'm sorry." She said a little louder. "I didn't mean to be snippy about you coming with me to back home. I'm just really worried that this guy could hurt Ella." Kalista said

Pogue opened his door and when they were both safely in the dorm, he locked the door. "You don't have to apologize." He said

"But I do. I don't want it to seem like I don't want you there. It's just…he scares me and I hate that. This guy has been trained since birth to hate witches. To track them down and burn them at the stake." Kalista said

"That's not gonna happen to you or Ella. Baby you have four other people who are more then ready to jump to you defense." Pogue told her.

"I know that but you could get hurt, you all could. He doesn't know about you and he's not even after you. You have other people to think about." Kalista said

"No I have you to think about. Kalista I've known you since we were kids. My father's dead, my mother is slowly drinking herself to death. Aside from our friends, you mean the world to me." Pogue said

"Stop." Kalista said with tears running down her face.

"No. Listen and listen good, whatever happens I will always be by your side. I'm not gonna leave you."  
"I know." Kalista said pulling Pogue to her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pogue said. He kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you get some sleep, it's gonna be long day tomorrow." He felt her nod against his chest.

Before he knew it, it was morning and Kalista was shaking him. "Come it's time to go." Kalista said

"What time is it?" Pogue asked

"Seven." She answered

"Alright, you want to get changed first?" Pogue asked

"I already did, and I got a bag with some clothes. I put some ours in there too."

"Okay." Once Pogue was changed, the couple headed out to his bike. "You on?"

"Yeah." Kalista tighten her arms around his waist and they were off, down the road. A couple hours later Kalista was staring at her childhood home. "I always did like the house in Ipswich better."

They walked up the driveway and into the house. It was clean, not a speck of dust anywhere. "It's really clean." Pogue commented

"I still have maid come in and clean. Just to keep the place looking okay." Kalista said. They headed up the steps and into the library. "This is where spent most of his time. If we're going to find anything, it should be in here." Kalista explained.

"I thought I heard voices in here." A voice from behind the couple said

"Maria." Kalista said when she turned and saw the woman. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, you?"

"Good, Pogue you remember Maria. She's been with my family since before I was born." Kalista said

"Oh right, I remember you. It's nice to see you again." Pogue said offering her his hand. Both girls busted out laughing. "What?" Pogue was confused

"Boy, I don't shake hands, never have. I give hugs." Maria teased pulling him in for a hug. She pulled away and said, "Is there anything in particular that you're here for?"

"No, we were just looking around. I figured it was time come and look through some stuff." Kalista said

"Will you be staying here?" Maria asked

"Yeah, I'll be staying in my room."

"I'll make sure the staff is here. Would you like your normal times for meals?"

"Yes that would be great." Kalista said. Maria walked out the door, leaving the couple alone. "Start looking, don't leave anything unturned." Kalista told Pogue. "Knowing my father he probably hid it someplace really hard."

They started looking around the room. Pogue looking at all the bookshelves. "For a man who isn't magical he's got a lot of books on witchcraft and everything." Pogue commented

"They're my moms. After she died and before we moved, Ella and I would sneak in to the library at the house and we just sit there for hours and hours, reading some of things she wrote. All the books, well mostly all of them, there have notes to herself within the binds. Corrections if the spell was wrote wrong, the ones over there." Kalista said pointing to the far end of the library. "They are all books of our ancestors. Things they've accomplished, things that went wrong, births, deaths." Kalista made her way over there.

"Maybe that's where you moms book is?" Pogue said

"No, Ella and I have check and check. We pulled every book off these shelves. He really didn't want us to find it and I'm now starting to wonder why."

"Maybe your mom told him to wait." Pogue offered.

"There's a faster way to do this." Kalista said. She went over to a chest in the corner of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Pogue asked

"Use a little magic." Kalista said. With a flick of her wrist, a book flew off the shelves and into her lap.

"Your telekinesis has grown." Pogue commented

"So have my other powers."  
"Mother nature, you never could take a dying tree or plant."

"It's my power Pogue, just like feeling emotions is Ella's. And of course there's the whole astral projection thing." Kalista said.

"Right." Pogue said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use a lost and found spell that I know is in this book." Kalista continued to flip through the pages without even touching the pages. "Found it." She muttered. "Can you hand me three white candles, the pot, and a lighter?" Kalista asked

"Sure." Pogue got her all of the things she needed.

Kalista wrote the spell on a peace of paper and lit the candles. "Let's hope this works." She lit the paper on fire and said the spell.

_What was lost now be found,_

_Search the house from the sky to ground,_

_Bring me the book that I want,_

_So, for it, I don't have to hunt._

Kalista dropped the paper in to the bowl and there was poof. "That's it?" Pogue asked

"That's it. Now I guess we just wait and see what shows up."

"And how long could this be?"

"Over night maybe." Kalista said. She was about to say something when her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tyler."

"Hey, Ty is something wrong?"

"No, it' my free period and Ella asked me to call you. Did you find anything yet?"

"Not really. I cast a spell to find it but I don't know how long it's gonna take for the spell to work."

"Okay." Tyler said. There was some rustling going on in the background.

"What's going on?" Kalista asked

"Sarah keeps trying to grab the phone." Tyler said. Tyler muttered something to someone on the other line and Kalista couldn't make it out.

"Put her on." Kalista said

"Hold on." Tyler said. Kalista could hear the phone changing hands.

"Hello?" Sarah's voice came through the phone.

"Hey girl. Is Ella alright?"

"She's good; she's more worried about you." Sarah said

"She always was the worrier. Have you seen him again?"

"No, it's been really quiet. Caleb's keeping an extremely close eye on Ella. Even the slightest discomfort and he's looking for the guy."

"Can you tell him thank you for me." Kalista asked

"Of course but you're his sister, so is Ella. He's just naturally overprotective."

"Look I got to go; I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay."

"Give everyone my best."

"I will." Sarah said

"Bye."

"Bye." Sarah said


	12. Rememering The Past

**Remembering the Past:**

Kalista curled up on the couch, her head resting in Pogue's lap. He had his hands running through her hair. "Maybe it didn't work." Pogue stated  
"I'm starting to think that your right." Kalista said. "We've been here for forever and at this rate we're never getting home." Kalista said

"We'll get home." Pogue said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Pogue called out.

The door opened and Maria came into the room. "I just wanted to tell you that your dinner was ready."

"Thanks you." Kalista said and Maria left.  
"You head down; I'll be down in a second okay?" Kalista said

"Okay." Pogue said. He leaned down to kiss her once more before heading down stairs.  
Kalista got up and headed towards her father's desk in the room. "God I wish you were here." She said to the empty room. "I could really…use your help right now. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I miss you and mom so much, and I'm trying to be strong for Ella, but I miss you." She ran her hands over the desk. "I made a promise to mom and you to look after Ella and that's what I'm going to do. No matter what she's going to be safe." Kalista said. She got up from the desk and headed down to the dinning room.

"You okay?" Pogue asked

"I'm fine." She sat down next to him.

"If you're sure." Pogue said

After dinner found them up in the library again. "I swear I think my father has this room magic proof." She said absent-mindedly. After a brief moment of silence Kalista sat up straight up and said, "Shit, I totally forgot about that."

"What?" Pogue asked

"This damn room _is_ magic proof. I feel stupid now." Kalista said wanting to smacking her hand across her forehead. "When I got in trouble, my father, would put me here because no matter what I did, I couldn't use spells to get out. He would give me a potion that would bind my powers for a couple hours. I can't believe I forgot about that." Kalista said getting up. "The spell 'fizzled out' so to speck the second it was cast." Kalista sat in her father's chair. "Come on dad give me a sign." She whispered.  
"So if the spell didn't work. How in the hell are we going to find the book?" Pogue asked

"I don't know." Kalista said as she started opening drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"I don't know something anything." Kalista said. She opened a drawer and suddenly stopped. "What the hell is that?" She asked staring into the draw.

"What?" Pogue said. He walked around the desk to see what she was looking at.

"It's a letter…and it's addressed to me." Kalista said. She took it out and opened it. "My Dearest Kalista…"

"REID! Put me down this instant!" Ella yelled at him.

Reid had Ella over his shoulder. "She wants me to put her down boys." Reid yelled to Caleb and Tyler who were laughing.

"Reid don't." Ella warned

"Hold your nose." Was all the warning Reid gave before he jumped into the pool with Ella in his arms.

When Ella surfaced, Caleb and Tyler were laughing. Dripping wet, Ella walked over to Tyler. "I hope you got a good laugh because for the next 2 weeks, you won't be touching me." Ella walked over to Sarah, who had just come in.

"What happened?" Sarah asked

"Reid picked me up and jumped into the pool. Tyler and Caleb though that it was funny."

"Caleb's gonna get it." Sarah promised

"Do you have any clothes in your gym locker? I don't want to leave like this." Ella asked

"Lets see." Sarah said. The girls walked past the boys and gave them dirty looks.

"Wait, I have great idea and Kalista would be so proud." Ella said. She waited until no one was looking before pulling Sarah into the boy's locker room.

"What are we doing in here?" Sarah asked

"Stealing some clothes." Ella grinned.

"We have corrupted you. I'm so proud and so would Kalista if she was here." Sarah said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Come on you goofball. Here's the plan…" Ella started to tell Sarah exactly what they were going to do. Ella even called in extra help for the project.

An hour later the boys swim team came in from practice. "Damn Caleb you cut 2 seconds off your time."

"I think it's all the workouts I get with Sarah." Caleb said

"Damn boy, healthy sex life." Reid said

"Sex life? Sarah and I go to the gym 4 times a week together." Caleb said

Tyler laughed and looked at Reid. "You have one dirty mind."

"So you don't have a sex life?" Reid asked Caleb as the boys climbed into the showers.

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you." Caleb said. "But if I was I would say I have a great one." The three boys laughed. After their showers, wrapped in a they went to their lockers. There was a crowd around them. "What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked

"Hey, move out of the way." Reid said. When everyone moved the boys saw what everyone was looking at. Hanging up in their lockers were three mini skirts and three tiny tank tops. There was a picture posted to Caleb's locker, which was in the middle. There was Sarah, Ella, and Brooklyn dressed in the boy's sweats and sticking their tongue out at the camera. "I'm gonna kill them." Reid said

"What are we suppose to wear?" Tyler asked

"I think the skirts and tank tops." Came a suggestion from the group surrounding the lockers.

Caleb tightened his towel and grabbed the outfit. "Let's go find us three dead girls." Caleb said. Reid, Tyler, and Caleb stalked down the halls dressed only in towel.

"Thanks for the view boys." Some girls yelled

"Damn Caleb, thank god for a gym."

"Can I count your muscles Tyler?"

"Reid, my doors always open."

Finally, the three boys got to Ella's room and Caleb knocked. "Who is it?" Ella asked even when she knew who it was.

Caleb was temped to use to get in but he wasn't sure if Brooklyn was in there. "Let us in."

"Not by the non existent hair on our chinny chin chins." Sarah laughingly said

"Girls…"

"Are you going to huff and puff and blow the door down?" Brooklyn said but could barely get it out she was laughing so hard.

"Girls…"

"I think their mad." Ella said to the girls. "Are you wearing our outfits?" Ella asked to the guys.

"No, we're standing out here freezing in our towels." Tyler said

Brooklyn by this point was on the bed rolling with laughter. "This keeps getting better and better." She muttered.

"Girls, let us in."

"Will you admit that throwing Ella in the pool was wrong?" Sarah asked

"Yes." They all said

"And that laughing was also wrong?" Ella said

"Yes." They all said again.

"Good, your clothes are in your room. Thanks for apologizing." Ella said.

The boys all looked down when they heard the lock click into place and the girl's laugher. "You have to come out of there sometime." Reid yelled, banding on the door.

"If you have found this, your are sitting at my desk in the library and I am dead. I hope that you aren't alone and Pogue is with you. Please don't be mad but there is something that your mother and I have kept from you and Ella. Take the key and follow its lead. All my Love, James." Kalista looked up at Pogue. "Key? What key?" Kalista said

"This one." Pogue said sliding the key out of the envelope.

"Well where the hell does that go?" Kalista asked

"Hell if I know." Pogue said

"Great. We now have a key but no lock, this is just wonderful. Let's just get some sleep tonight and then we'll look in the morning." Kalista suggested

"Sure." Pogue said

Kalista put everything away and they headed to her bedroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Can you call Ella for me and check on her?" Kalista asked

"Yeah." Pogue answered

"Thanks." Kalista headed into the bathroom to take her shower.

Pogue dialed Ella's number. "Hey Pogue." He heard her say

"Hey Ella." He said

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Kalista just wanted me to call."

"Have you found the book?" Ella asked

"No." Pogue said. "We're still looking. We did find a letter from your father to Kalista and a key."

"What was the letter about?" Ella asked

"It wasn't really clear." Pogue said

"What about this key? Where does it go?" Ella said

"We don't know." Pogue said. "We're going to look in the morning. How's everything up there?"

"Good, we haven't seen him and that's a good thing."

"I have to get some sleep. Give Kalista my love okay?"

"Okay. Bye." Pogue said

"Bye." Ella said before hanging up.

Pogue put his phone on the table and stripped down to his boxers. "Did you call yet?" Kalista called out from the bathroom.  
"Yeah. She said everything was okay."

"Good." Kalista said. She got into bed and curled up next to Pogue. "Pogue."

"Yeah."

"I got in NYU." She admitted quietly

"Oh, that's great."

"They umm…really like my academics and Spencer was a great choice for senior year, even if it was a little late." Kalista said

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Pogue said

Kalista looked up at him. "Really?" She asked

"Yeah."

"Have you heard from Harvard yet?" Kalista asked him

"No, you?" Pogue asked

She shook her head. "No." Kalista said

"Just remember that no matter where we go…I'll always love you." Pogue said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." Kalista said. She climbing into his waist. "You can scream as loud as you want." She told him. "The walls are soundproof."

"Me? I'm not the screamer in this relationship." Pogue said

"Well we can both scream if we want." Kalista said smirking. Kalista pulled off her top and leaned down to catch his mouth with her. Hours later, after the sweat had dried. "That was wonderful." Kalista said placing a kiss over his heart. "I think I have some new hickeys."

"You'll be able to hide them." Pogue said

"Not if I wear a tank top." She said

"Admit it, you enjoyed it. Cause I know it wasn't someone else screaming 'Pogue, harder, faster, right there baby' at the top of their lungs." Pogue asked playing with her hair.

"So you're a great lover, I will never deny that." Kalista said

"Your not so bad yourself." Pogue said

The next morning the couple came down for breakfast. "Good morning Miss. Montgomery, Mr. Parry." Ken, the waiter, said. "Your breakfast is all ready."

"Thank you." The couple said as they sat down.

"Good morning." Maria greeted when she came in. "Oh." She instantly blushed at the sight of Kalista's neck.

"What?" Kalista asked

Trying not to laugh Pogue leaned over to her. "Baby, you got some of your hickeys showing." Pogue whispered to her.

"Oh." Kalista herself blushed. "Excuse me." She said before rushing up stairs. "Sorry." She said when she came back down.

"You look hot when you blush." Pogue told her when she was seated.

"Thanks for telling me before I came down." Kalista said

"Like I stare at your neck, maybe higher and lower. Your neck doesn't have any of the good stuff." Pogue told her

"Perv." She said

"I'm not a pr…okay I'm not a big perv." Pogue corrected.

After breakfast the couple found themselves in the library again. "My dad's logical. So right now he's probably playing mind games with us." Kalista said

"So where to look?" Pogue asked

Kalista though for a minute. "His bedroom." They headed down the hall. Kalista stopped before she entered, hand on the doorknob.

"If your not ready, I can go in for you." Pogue offer laying a hand on her shoulders.

"Can you read my mind?" Kalista joked. Looking up at him, wondering how he knew what she was feeling and thinking.

"I know you Kalista." Pogue said

"I'm going in. Your just gonna have to give me a second." Kalista said mentally preparing herself to head in. "Okay." She said opening the door and went inside.

"Expecting to see something different." Pogue asked

"The last time I was in this room. My dad was on the bed, staring out the window. It was I was leaving to head to Ipswich to go to Spencer. I came to say goodbye and I remember him just staring at this picture of me and Ella." Kalista said trailing her fingers across things as she walked deeper into the room. "He said that was one of his most prized possession." She had made her way around the room and suddenly stopped. "It's gone." She said

"What's gone?" Pogue asked

"The picture." Kalista said. "It was on his bedside table."

"Maybe he put it away." Pogue said

"Put it away." Kalista mutter. "Pogue you're a genius." Kalista yelled, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. She went over to her fathers closet.

"What am I genius for again?" Pogue asked

"Cause I think I know where the hell that key's lock is." Kalista said

"All because I said he put it away?"

"For as long as I can remember my father had a box, always in the back of his closet, that he kept important things in. It was magic proof so we never could get inside. It was really old and the key looks old. Plus right now this is our only lead." Kalista explained. "Can you reach it for me?" She asked Pogue since it was over her head. Pogue grabbed the box and placed in on the bed. "Could you hand me the key?" Kalista asked.

"Sure." Pogue said handing her the key.

"Thanks." Kalista said. She almost wanted to shout when the lib popped open. "Yes." But the only thing in there was the picture. "This is the big secret? The picture I was talking about." Kalista lifted the picture out of the box.

"Kalista look on the back." Pogue said seeing the writing on the back.

Kalista flipped the picture over. There in her father's writing was:

_You found the first clue,_

_Let family and love guide you,_

_But don't go alone,_

_Together you must answer the ringing phone._

"What the hell? He's sending us on a wild goose chase." Kalista said

"Well the only way to find out is to go with it." Pogue said

"We have to do this together. It's says don't go alone." Kalista said

"And what about the phone." Pogue said looking around for a phone, but finding none

"I don't know." Kalista answered. She jumped when they heard something vibrating. "What the fuck?"

"You don't think…" Pogue trailed

"I beginning to think my father has this house rigged." Kalista muttered. They looked under the bed and found a phone. "Guess we found the ringing phone." She went to flip it open

"Wait, it says to do it together. I really don't want to find out what happens if we don't follow he's instructions." Pogue said. Kalista nodded and together the couple opened the phone.


	13. We Have A Problem

**We Have A Problem:**

"Kalista, Pogue. Your next clue is in the hidden passageway and you must find it today. The entrance is in your room." James Montgomery's voice came across the phone. "I love you." Was all he whispered before the phone went dead.

Kalista had tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She whispered.  
Pogue wiped her tears away. "Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine." Kalista said closing the phone.

"Did you know there was a hidden passage way in your room?" Pogue asked

"I always knew it was there but for the life of me I can't remember where." Kalista said. They stepped into the hallway and saw Maria coming down the hallway. "Maria."

"Yes Miss Montgomery." Maria said

"Do you know where the blue prints to the house are?" Kalista asked

"Your father burned right after you left." Maria answered

"What?" Kalista said

"That was my reaction. He was just sitting there poking them with a poker. He said there was no wood and he was cold." Maria said

Kalista glared a picture of her father. "Thanks a lot dad. You weren't going to take it easy on me are you?" Kalista went into her room, flopped on her bed, and huffed.

"Baby…" Pogue said when he came into the room.

She cut him off. "He's making this difficult. He could have just told me what he was hiding but he didn't. Why is he doing this?" Kalista asked

"I don't know but we need to find out." Pogue said "The sooner, the better."

Kalista pulled herself off the bed. "Okay…" Then her phone rang. "It's Ella." Kalista flipped the phone open. "Ella?" Kalista said. "Is everything okay?"

"Me? You're the one who fell off the radar. I tried to use the 'to find a lost witch' spell but nothing worked." Ella said

"Hold on." Kalista said. "Pogue, try and use." He raised an eyebrow at her but did it anyway. His eyes didn't even turn black.

"What the hell is wrong?" Pogue asked

"Damn it dad." Kalista muttered. "Listen Ella, we're fine. I think dad magic proof the whole house."

"Why would he do that?" Ella asked

"To make this just a little more harder." Kalista said.

"Have you found where the key went?" Ella said

"Yeah, this led to a picture, then a phone call, then my room. Oh Ella, do you remember where the entrance to the hidden passage way is?" Kalista asked

"No." Ella said

"Damn it." Kalista said. "Okay, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Write a spell. See if you can find out where the damn door is. Obviously, Pogue and I cannot use our powers. I can't even do a simple spell." Kalista said

"Alright. I'll call you back in about twenty minutes." Ella said before hanging up.

"She's working on a spell. While we're here we can't use magic."

"But you use telekinesis in the library." Pogue pointed out

"Maybe I can use my powers but not spells. Like what he did to the library only the whole house." Kalista said

"But what about my powers. How could he affect them too?" Pogue asked

"I don't know. He might be human, but he's got centuries of magic at his disposal." Kalista said. Her phone rang and Ella's name came up. "You're fast Ella." Kalista answered her phone.

"Kalista…whatever dad wants you find it…he doesn't want you to do it magically."

"What do you mean?" Kalista asked

"The spell didn't work, it zapped me." Ella said

"I love the man but he's really pissing me off." Kalista said

"Keep your cell phone on at all times." Ella warned

"You too." Kalista said. "Has he made an appearance?" Kalista asked talking about the hunter.

"Once." Ella said. "He came to a party at the Dells. Sarah and I were thrown into the back of the hummer."

"But you're alright, right?" Kalista asked

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything." Ella said

"Good. We're going to work on finding the entrance, if you think of anything please call."

"I will." Ella promised

"Okay. Love you." Kalista said

"Love you too." Ella said before hanging up.

Kalista shut the phone. "Looks like we're doing this on our own. Dad has also blocked magic from coming in to. Start taking things off the shelves." Kalista said

"Why?"

"That's the only thing I remember. There was a switch on the book shelve." Kalista said

"Ok." Pogue said. The couple went to work. Two hours later Kalista moved a picture and the book shelve slid open.

"Yes." She shouted in happiness. "I did it."

"Good job babe." Pogue congratulated.

"Now we must go down the creep, dark tunnel." Kalista said pointing in front of her.

"You got a flashlight?" Pogue asked. Kalista nodded and got him one. He turned it on and offered up his hand. "Well Miss Montgomery shall we head down the creepy tunnel together?" He said

"Yeah I guess we have too." Kalista said. The couple together made their way into the tunnel, hand-in-hand. The door slid closed behind them. "I think we're trapped inside a bad action movie." Kalista said which got a laugh out of Pogue.

"Maybe. I'll tell you one thing your dad certainly knows how to make things interesting." Pogue said

"True." Kalista said. They came to another door. "Babe, shine the light on the door." Kalista asked. When he did, the words became clear:

_Behind closed doors is a surprise for you,_

_But not for one, or for two,_

_To get inside you must unlock me,_

_I'll open my door and you will see._

"What the hell, I think he doesn't love me anymore." Kalista said banging the door.

"Wait there's more." Pogue said

"What?" Kalista said. She looked where Pogue was pointing. "Damn it." She muttered.

"Miss. Montgomery?"

Ella looked up at the voice. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Mario Velince." He said. Ella knew who we were even before he walked up.

"Nice to meet you." She said before standing and gathering her books.

"I'm new here; maybe you could show me where things are?" Mario said

"I don't think so. My boyfriend is a really jealous person." Ella said

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you showing the new kid around." Mario said

"Problem?" Tyler asked placing an arm around Ella's shoulders. Ella glanced back to see that not only was Tyler there but Reid, Caleb, and Sarah, who was slightly behind Caleb, holding his hand. "Is there a reason you're bothering my girlfriend? I believe she told you no once." Tyler said

"I'm guessing you're the jealous boyfriend?" Mario said

"Want to see how jealous." Tyler made a move to go towards him but Ella stopped him.

"Calm down." She whispered to him.

"I am calm." Tyler said not taking his eyes off Mario.

"Sorry for bothering you." Mario said before he left.

Once Tyler made sure Mario was really gone, he looked down at Ella. "Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine, he just asked me to show him around." Ella said

"Why are the new kids always the freaks?" Sarah asked  
"I don't know Sarah, why are you a freak?" Ella teased. Sarah blew a raspberry at Ella. "Oh yeah, that's really mature." Ella said. She blew a raspberry back.

"Your one two talk." Sarah yelled.

"I…" Ella stopped pulling her cell phone out. "It's Kalista." She announced to the group. "Hello." She said into the phone when she flipped it open.

"We have a problem." Was all Kalista said.


	14. Finding The Book

**Finding The Book:**

"We kind of have a problem too." Ella said

"What happened?"

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Ella asked

"Good, I could use some." Kalista said

"Okay, Brooklyn kind of figured us out…like as witches. She doesn't know about the guys but she's knows about us." Ella said

"How is that good?" Kalista asked

"She didn't running screaming or try to burn me at the stake." Ella said

"Do I even want to hear the bad news." Kalista said. "We already have some of our own."

"Well…the hunter is defiantly the son of the one mom took care of. He came up to me today, said his name was Mario Velince. He's apparently the new kid at Spencer's."

"Why are new kids freaks?" Kalista said. "Except Sarah…well she's a little bit of a freak."

"Hey, I heard that." Kalista heard Sarah yell.

"So what's your problem?" Ella asked

"You and the boys need to get down here. We got into the tunnels and there's this door. It talks abut entering but not alone. Not only one or two, it talks about 4 boys. As much as I hate to drag them into this, you might want to bring Sarah and Brooklyn with you. Caleb probably doesn't want to leave Sarah anyways and I don't want either of them there alone with Mario, there are too many things that could go wrong?" Kalista said

"Okay, well meet you in a couple hours."

"Alright." Kalista said. She closed her phone and looked at the door. "They're on their way." Kalista told Pogue

"What do we do till then?" Pogue asked

"There's nothing we can do, except wait." Kalista made her way out of the tunnels with Pogue right behind her. "I'm not a very patient person. What the hell is taking them so long." Kalista said. After 2 hours she started pacing the bedroom.

"Your going to wear yourself off." Pogue said

"Don't yell at me." She snapped back. "Sorry. I'm just a little agitated right now." Kalista told him.

"Understandable." He said

"We're here." Ella announced as the six of them came in.

Brooklyn walked up to Kalista. "We've known each other for a long time. I just want you to know that your secret is safe with me." Brooklyn said

Kalista nodded. "Thanks Brooklyn, that means a lot." Kalista said. She turned to the rest of them, they had spread out around her room. "My father wants to drive us insane."

"I don't really think that he want to drive you insane." Tyler said

"Shut up Tyler." Kalista said. Kalista walked over to the bookshelves and the door slid open revealing the tunnel.

"We're going down the creepy tunnel?" Brooklyn said

"Yup. Unless you and Sarah want to stay here?" Kalista said. "We only need the boys."

"Nope, I think I'm going." Sarah said clutching Caleb's hand.

"Let's see…go with friends…or be alone. I think I'll go with my friends." Brooklyn said

The group walked till they hit the door. Kalista shinned the light and showed them the writing on the wall. "Now what?" Reid asked

"I don't know. All it says was about four boys of the Covenant and two Montgomery Witches." Kalista explained

"What's the Covenant?" Brooklyn asked

"Shit." Kalista muttered. She turned to face Brooklyn. "The Covenant is the guys."

"The guys are witches too?" Brooklyn asked

"Somewhat but not in the way Ella and I are. Listen once this day over with and I find whatever I'm suppose to find. I'll sit down and explain everything, answer all your questions. Okay?"

"Okay." Brooklyn nodded.

"Oh my god." Sarah screamed clutching Caleb just a little tighter.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked his girlfriend pulling her close.

"Spider." Was all Sarah said. Ever since Chase, Sarah's been deathly afraid of spiders.

"It's okay. It's just here because it's dusty and old." Caleb said calming Sarah down. Kalista waved a hand and the spider slid down the hallway.

"Thanks." Sarah muttered

"No problem." Kalista said

"So how are we getting in?" Tyler asked

"Together." Ella said.

"What?" They all asked

"The writings, they talk about doing things together. The way to open the door is together." Ella said

"How do we do that?" Pogue asked

"Hold hands. Use our combine magic to over ride dad's and let us our full powers." Ella said

"I knew you were a bookworm for a reason." Kalista told her sister. "This could work." She told the group. Sarah and Brooklyn took a step back watching them all hold hands. "You got a spell for me sis?" Kalista asked

"Yup." Ella said holding up the piece of paper.

"Ready?" Kalista asked the boys

"Ready." They all answered. Kalista used her powers to float the spell out in front of them.

_Together now we stand,_

_All six of us hand in hand,_

_Connect our power make them one,_

_This test is far from done,_

_Override the magic in the this place,_

_Hurry now we are in a haste_

_24 hours the Covenant powers have free rein,_

_Blood to blood flowing through our veins._

Kalista and Ella's flames over black's with the boys. "Wow." Kalista said. The power rushed through them. The door slid open in front of them.

"Look at their eyes." Brooklyn said

"That's normal for the boys. The girls normally don't do that." Sarah explained

All theirs eyes returned to normal. "What does that spell do exactly?" Caleb asked

"Well for 24 hours you have free rein over your powers, meaning no matter how much you use, you can't be penalized for it." Kalista explained. "We should head in." As they walked into the dusty room, fire erupted on the walls, lighting the room up. "All that trouble and the books just sitting there." Kalista said. The book was on a stand in the middle of the room.

"Is that the book you were looking for?" Caleb said

Kalista slowly walked over to it. "It's bigger then I remember." She said and Ella was by her side.

"The Book of Angels." Ella read the cover. The cover suddenly flipped over, revealing the first page. "To those who have this book. The Book of Angels documents every bit of history in the Montgomery line. Being passing on from generation to generation when the child or children have matured. Please take care of the book and feel free to add to the book. It's now in your care." Ella read from the pages. The book moved again flipped through some pages. "Oh my god."

"What?" Seven voices said

"What is it?" Kalista asked

Ella looked up. "Our destiny." Ella muttered

**I want to thank everyone who's sent in a review, thanks so much it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter and their will me more coming very soon.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Secret Revealed:**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid said.

Ella looked up from the book, then back down again. "The book says that two sister Montgomery Witches shall be born and there will be a battle. However, this battle shall not be fought or won alone. Friends and lovers shall gather around, to help in this time of need." Ella looked up. "We have a battle to fight." Ella said to Kalista.

"Wait, there's more." Kalista said. Kalista filled over the page; it was filled with her mother's handwriting.

"What does it say?" Pogue asked his girlfriend.

"Have you ever wondered why I always sat you and Pogue next to each other? Or why I always put Ella and Tyler in the same room to play. I knew from the beginning, my girls were meant to be with a Covenant member. If you're wondering how I know this, I want to you that I saw it. I knew at this point in your life I wouldn't be there to guide you. Which is why I am sitting here watching you sleep, writing this so you do have some guidance." Kalista took a shuttering breath. Trying to keep the tears at bay, trying to keep her voice steady. "When Ella was born, I was given a premonition, a wonderful, beautiful premonition. As you know, the Montgomery's have been friend with the Danvers, the Parry's, the Garwin's, and the Simms. You were meant for Pogue, to be his saving grace. Just as much as Ella was suppose to be Tyler's. Let me just tell you I was happy it wasn't Reid, I have a feeling he'll be a wild one."

"Hey." Reid said sounding hurt

Everyone started to laugh. "God she was right on the money." Caleb said

"Read on." Tyler told Kalista

Kalista nodded, looking back down at the book. "I had a premonition about the Covenant that I shared with William, Mark, Dillon, and Jack. Their sons and my two daughters along with two other special women would start a stronger Covenant line. I know this is really confusing and to put it simpler terms. The next Covenant will not have the problem of the addiction. You were destined to be together just like Caleb and Reid are destined to be with their other halves. I think in my premonition they were both blonde, very petite and beautiful, just like you two. Be safe my daughter, for this battle will not be easily won or fought." Kalista gently closed the book.

"That's why." Both Caleb and Pogue said

"Why what?" Sarah asked

"I never really felt the addiction. I got bad sometimes but when I looked over at you or I would think of you, everything just seemed to lighten." Caleb said

"That's because according to the book, she's your other half." Kalista said

"Wait, if it's Sarah and Caleb, you and Pogue, Ella and Tyler, who the hell is stuck with me." Reid said

Brooklyn looked at her own hair. "Oh hell no."

Kalista smiled at Reid. Looking between the two blondes. "It kinda of fits, your blonde, the only one out us that's single." Kalista said

"No, I'm not getting stuck with a man-whore." Brooklyn said

"Hey, I'm not a man-whore." Reid said

"Really? How many girls have you slept with this week?" Brooklyn asked

"Nine." Came Reid's proud answer

"I rest my case." Brooklyn said

"And like I would date you." Reid said

"Guys." Kalista tried to interrupt.

"You're an ass." Brooklyn said

"And you're a bitch." Reid said. Brooklyn swung back, slapping Reid. At that moment, her hand connected with his face. Kalista flew back and hit the wall.

"Kalista!" Pogue yelled. They all rushed over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Pogue asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. The book reacted I think." Kalista said

"To what?" Reid said

"The two of you." Kalista said. "We were all brought here for a reason; we have this book for a reason. There's a battle on the horizon and I don't know about you but I want to live to see graduation." Kalista said. She took the book from its stand and walked out of the room.

"I still don't like you." Brooklyn said

"I still don't like you either." Reid said.

"Dumb ass." Brooklyn muttered walked ahead of him.

"Bitch." Reid said pushing her a little.

Kalista came sliding down the hallway. When she got to her feet, she looked at Brooklyn and Reid. "Bicker and yell all you want. However, for the love of god stop touching each other unless it's friendly. I have a headache from getting thrown into the wall. If I get tossed by the book again, I'm hanging you out the window, and Reid you won't have your powers." Kalista said before continuing down the hall, grabbing the book and went into her room.

"Whatever." Reid said taking off.

"I don't get it." Sarah said. "How are Brooklyn and I apart of this when we don't have any powers?"

"But you do have gifts." Ella said

"What?" Sarah asked

"You alone, according to the book, are like…the keeper of his soul. With you he won't age. He's your other half; you're his other half, soul mates. Ying and yang, there cannot be one without the other. You hold a lot of power Sarah, you just cannot see it, but you can feel it. Every time you look at Caleb and you know that no matter what happens he won't be 45 and look 115." Ella said

"See this, this is why you're the smart one." Sarah said.

"I know." Ella said. The group headed into the Kalista's room, spreading themselves out.

"What do we do now?" Sarah asked

"We try and find out what the hell this battle is." Kalista said

"Do you think it's with Mario?" Ella asked

"Maybe." Kalista flopped out her bed.

"Where did Reid go?" Pogue asked, not seeing the blonde haired boy anywhere.

"Who cares?" Brooklyn asked

"Reid has a problem keeping his powers in check." Caleb said

"Well until tomorrow you don't have to worry about that." Ella said

"This is Reid we're talking about." Caleb said

"We have full rein over our powers." Ella said. "Me and Kalista could say a simply spell and instantly know where he is."

"That might work, let's do it." Kalista said

"I mean really, how much trouble could he do?" Brooklyn asked

"A lot." Six people said to her.

"Remember the time I caused the bar fight?" Kalista asked. When Brooklyn nodded Kalista said. "Multiply that by five."

"Shit. What are you doing watching me? Hop to it." Brooklyn said

"What spell?" Ella asked her sister

"I don't think 'To Call A Lost Witch' would work. He might be to strong for that, he could use and get out of it." Kalista said.

"So make up one as we go?" Ella said­­­­­­­­­

"Sounds good." Kalista said. She grabbed Ella's hand and looked like she was think. "I got it. We'll just go along with it."

"Okay." Ella said

**Told you I'd update very soon. I'm working on getting the next couple of chapters up quickly as I can. I have 16 done and almost done 17. As you know schools coming to a close, THANK GOD, in about 2 weeks for me so it's going to be tight getting out updates. I have finals to study for and everything. Well it's one in the morning here and I really need to get to bed. Till Next Time**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	16. Through Things

**Through Things:**

"Oh no." Kalista said as she disappeared in white lights and reappeared outside of a bar. "Great, just where Reid needs to be." Kalista headed inside to look for him.

"Kalista?" She heard from behind her.

Kalista turned to see Reid at the pool tables. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked

"You just took off. You wouldn't answer your phone." Kalista said. She leaned in closer to him. "The spell was only supposed to show us where you were."

"Then you decided to come after me?" Reid accused

"No, the spell brought me here. I guess me and Ella didn't word the spell right." Kalista said. "Can I join you?" She asked motioning to the pool table.

"Grab a stick." Reid said

Kalista got and walked back over to the pool table. "Ready to get beat?"

"Only in your dreams." Reid said racking up the balls.

"I'll break." Kalista placed the white ball where she wanted it and hit…three balls went in. "Off to a good start already." She took her next shot and just as it was about to stop, she telekinetically sunk it.

"Hey, that's cheating." Reid said

"Like you don't do it all the time." Kalista said accused "Or have you forgotten our bet that you lost."

"No more cheating." Reid said

"Damn baby, you got a great ass." A man said from behind Kalista.

Kalista turned around looking at the biker dude. "Can I help you?"  
"Hey Frank she asked if she can help. Tell her what she can do." A guy called to Frank.

"Hey jackass back off." Reid said coming around the table to Kalista's side.

"Was he talking to you?" Frank asked. "What are you her boyfriend?"  
"Eww no." They said at the same time.

"Come on baby. I'm sure those knees have seen enough floors." Frank said

"Hey jackass, why don't you and I settle this outside?" Reid said getting in Frank's face.

"Reid, no." Kalista said trying to talk him out of it.

"Don't worry so much." Reid said

"It's my job to worry. I'm older then you." Kalista said

"You can't pull the older card." Reid said. The two men went out to the parking lot.

"Please be careful." Kalista said. "No broken bones."

"Only on him." Reid said

"What happened?" Caleb asked an hour later when Reid and Kalista came in bruised and laughing.

"Reid and I…kinda got into a fight." Kalista said. Kalista had a bloody lip and handprint across her face. While Reid had a bruised cheek, bloody lip, and a black eye.

"Who did you get into a fight with?" Pogue asked checking his girlfriend over.

"This biker dude and his bitch. You should have seen Kalista level this bitch. I was so proud, I taught her to fight all those years ago." Reid said

"Wait. Start from the beginning and tell us what happened." Caleb said

"The spell took me to Reid instead on just showing us where he was. He was in a bar playing pool and we were having a good time. Then this guy came up to us." Kalista started

"He made some comments about Kalista…" Reid said

"What comments?" Pogue interrupted. "What did he say Reid?" Pogue asked when Reid wouldn't answer.

"It's nothing babe." Kalista said sitting Pogue back. She climbing into his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started playing with the hair on the back of his next to keep him calm.

"Anyway. We traded some words and I invited him outside. We started to fight when this bitch jumped on my back." Reid explained

"I jumped in and grabbed the bitch by the hair and yanked her down." Kalista said. "She got up and slapped me so I slapped her back. I didn't think she had the guts to punch me but she did, so I hit her back. She was down for the count after that." Kalista finished

"I can't believe this." Caleb said. "What the hell were you two doing in a bar?" Caleb asked

"I was blowing off some steam. That was the only place with a pool table." Reid said

"You didn't use did you?" Caleb said

"Once or twice during the fight. Why you have a problem with that?" Reid asked getting in Caleb's face

"Come on guys." Kalista said. She forced herself in-between the two men. "Stop it." She said but neither looked down or acknowledged her.

"You're not my father. Quit trying to act like it." Reid said pushing Caleb slightly.

"Somebody needs to." Caleb said.

"What's the big deal? We have no limit on our power for twenty-four hours. Plus I haven't even ascended yet." Reid yelled. Caleb and Reid's eyes were black as night.

"Damn it you two." Kalista said

"Stop getting in my business." Reid told Caleb. Both Caleb and Reid used the same time Kalista telekinetically pushed them apart.

"Kalista!" Pogue yelled watching his girlfriend go flying through the wall. They all ran over to her. She was lying in a pile of ruble, bleeding from the head.

"Come on baby wake up." Pogue said gently shaking her shoulders.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Ella said

"And tell them what? Me and Caleb accidentally sent her through a wall?" Reid yelled

"Well it's better then watching her bleed to death." Ella yelled back. Caleb's eyes turned black.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked her boyfriend.

"Fixing this. Guys focus on her head; on the wound…think about closing it." Caleb instructed. All four of the guys got on either side of Kalista, their eyes black as night. The three girls off to the side, waiting, watching, and hoping that Kalista would wake up. After a few minutes, Kalista moaned and started to move around.

"What happened?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Thank god." Pogue muttered pulling her into his embrace.

"My turn." Ella yelled pulling Kalista out of Pogue's arms and into hers.

"Ella, honey, I can't breath." Kalista said

"Sorry." Ella said letting her sister go. Pogue helped his girlfriend up from the floor to where she was now standing. Caleb and Reid hung back towards the back of the group as everyone rushed to hug her.

"Are you sure your okay?" Pogue asked her

"I'm fine." Kalista said. "I just have a bit of a headache." She said

"I'll go get you some aspirin." Pogue said heading towards the bathroom in her room.

Maria came up the steps a few seconds later. "What happened? I heard this giant crash." She asked

"Umm…I kinda got thrown through the wall." Kalista admitted with a smile.

"Oh, are your alright dear?" Maria asked. Being their housekeeper for so long, Maria have known all about Kalista and Ella's secret.

"I'm fine. Pogue's getting me some aspirin." Kalista said. Pogue walked back into the room.

"As long as your okay. Do you want me to call a contractor or are you going to fix this?" Maria asked

"I'll fix it." Kalista said taking the pills from Pogue. "Thanks babe." She said downing the pills and water. Maria nodded and headed back down the steps. Kalista looked around the room. "Where did Caleb go?" Kalista asked.

"Out there." Ella pointed to the balcony.

"I'll get him." Sarah said starting to walking out there.

"I think I better go get him. I think I know what he's doing." Kalista said walking out to the balcony where Caleb sat. "You okay?" Kalista asked him.

"Should I be asked you that?" Caleb said

"No, now answer the question."

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Caleb asked

"You seem a little quiet. Something's bothering you and I can tell." Kalista said. When he didn't say anything she walked over and placed a hand on his arm. "Talk to me." She pleaded

Caleb was silent for a minute before he spoke. "I put you thought a wall with my power. I sent you crashing through a wall. You were just lying there bleeding everywhere and I did that. I promised you years ago, that I'd protect you and I'm the exact one to hurt you." Caleb said with pain burning in his eyes.

"Caleb it was an accident. We didn't know that, that would happen if we tried matching power. It's not your fault." Kalista said looking him dead in the eyes.

"That's the point. It is my fault." He yelled falling heavily onto the bench.

"No it's not." Kalista said

"Kalista you could have died and I would have been the one that killed you." Caleb said

"But you didn't, you healed me. All that stuff, I'm my opinion, it's already in the past and really my opinion is the only one that counts. I trust you Caleb with my life." Kalista said. She crawled into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. "You're my brother, in everyway that counts, doesn't matter what blood goes through our veins. I love you big bro and we all make mistakes." Kalista said.

"This wasn't a little everyday mistake." Caleb told her. They remanded quiet for a little longer before Caleb spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"If I say I forgive you, will you stop sulking?" Kalista asked

"Yes."

"That I forgive you." Kalista said kissing him on the cheek then hugging him.

"You guys coming inside anytime soon?" Tyler asked from the door way

"We're coming." Kalista said. They both headed inside, Kalista going straight to Pogue's side. She saw that the wall was back up and in place. "Ella, I would have done that."

"It's wasn't me. Reid did it." Ella said

Reid blushed a little, looking away. Kalista walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Reid said. They all settled down in Kalista's room.

"I figure we'll head back tomorrow morning. There's room for you all hear, so sleeping won't be a problem." Kalista said

"Sure." They all agreed.

Kalista looked down at her watch. "Who's hungry?" She asked. Everyone raised there hands and Kalista smiled. "Good, because so am I." They all headed down to the kitchen where Maria was just laying out the food.

"You all are just on time. Dinner just got done." Maria told the group.

"Thanks Maria." The group told her as they all sat down to eat. An hour later they were all in the Media Center of the house.

"What movie should we watch?" Ella asked

"I don't know." The girls shrugged

"I got it." Reid said. He walked over to the cabinet were all the movie's were. He picked one out and put it in the DVD player.

"What are we watching?" Ella asked

"You'll see." Reid said sitting on the couch. Caleb and Sarah were curled up on the loveseat, Tyler and Ella intertwined on the floor, and Kalista sitting in Pogue's lap who was sitting in the big comfy chair.

Brooklyn looked around and huffed. "This isn't fair." She muttered. The only seat available was next to Reid. "Move over." She told him pushing him over.

"Hey." Reid started but stopped and huffed when he got six glares. "Fine." He moved over and let her sit down with him.

"Reid what did you pick out?" Kalista asked

"It's a surprise." Reid said

"From you? Now I'm scared." Kalista said

"Shut up." Reid said throwing a pillow at her.

But before the pillow could reach her, Kalista, with the flick of her wrist, deflected the pillow. "Reid, don't you know not to throw things at a telekinetic? Next time I just might throw you" Kalista threatened.

"Shh, the movie's starting." Tyler said

"Sorry." Both Reid and Kalista muttered.

As the opening credit's played, everyone saw what movie they were watching. "Oh hell no. I'm not watching Halloween." Sarah said

"What's wrong? I love this movie." Reid said

"Leave her alone Reid." Caleb said pulling Sarah closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you." He told her.

"Okay." She said

Ella just kept her head in Tyler chest. "This is disgusting."

"It's not so bad." He told her.

"Shh." Ella said. "If you stay just like this, I can hear your heartbeat and I'll fall asleep." Ella told him.

"Okay."

By the end of the movie, Ella had her body wrapped around Tyler's and was asleep. Sarah had her head so far up Caleb's neck, they looked like one person. Brooklyn along with Reid, love the movie. "Thank god." Kalista muttered as the credits rolled. She had spent most of the movie in Pogue's chest as well.

"That was gross." Sarah said

"How would you know? You spent the whole movie trying to get inside Caleb's neck." Reid said

"I could hear it. That was bad enough to give me a visual." Sarah said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm sure you were enjoying being close to Caleb too much to notice. You two aren't the most touchy feely couple for nothing." Reid said

"Shut up." She told him

"I'm gonna take her to bed. Where's her bedroom?" Tyler asked Kalista

"Up the stairs, right next to mine." Kalista said. Tyler nodded lifting her up into his arms with ease.

"Thanks." He said exiting the room.

"I think we'll be following his example." Caleb said.

"Okay. Maria will show you all the guest rooms you'll be sleeping in." Kalista told them.

"Thanks." Caleb said.

After the other four left, leaving Pogue and Kalista alone, Pogue turned to Kalista. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kalista asked

"Well let's see, first you find out we're destined to be together."

"Which wasn't a bad thing. I always knew it be me and you forever." Kalista interrupted.

"Shh…" Pogue said. "Anyway. Reid takes off and when you go and get him. The two of you get in a bar fight. You come home to be thrown clear through a wall. I think you took 10 years off my life." Pogue said

"I'm fine, I'm here, and I'm with you. I don't plan on leaving your side for a really long time." Kalista said

"I don't plan on letting you leave my side." Pogue said

"That's your protective side coming out." Kalista said

"Can you blame me? I mean have you looked in a mirror lately?" Pogue asked her.

"Shut up." Kalista said hitting him with a pillow.

"Hey." Pogue said. They started to clean up, Pogue going to the DVD player to pull the DVD out and put it back. "What's this?" Pogue asked holding another DVD that came out of the DVD player.

"What's what?" Kalista asked walking over.

"This." Pogue said holding up the DVD. "There's no cover."

"Play it." Kalista said.

Pogue put it in and the couple curled together on the couch. "I've had three blessings in my life and two of them came in the form of my two wonderful daughters." The voice came from the screen.

"Oh my god." Kalista said, recognizing the voice instantly.

**Here is Chapter 16. I hope that you all enjoy it. Thank you everyone, for reviewing. Please review if you haven't, it's what keeps me going. I love to hear what people things. If i'm not doing something right, i would like to know. I will be loading chapter 17 right after this, i'll hope to get 18 out shortly after that. Till next time.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	17. The Video

**The Video:**

Kalista let her mother's voice wash over her. "Is that…" Pogue asked but trailed off

"Yeah, that's her." Kalista said

"Kalista Montgomery was born in Ipswich in a swirl of bright lights. We had her on the beach when we couldn't get to the hospital. I will never forget my husbands face as he delivered our first child." Jessica Montgomery voice engulfed the whole room. "A year later Ella Montgomery came into the world with the warmest smile." During the dialogue, baby pictures of Kalista and Ella were flashing across the screen. "They had so much spunk and energy it was hard to keep up with them. Kalista was always very protective of her sister but there four others, boys, that took care of both girls. Four boys who will always be like my sons." The screen was now showing pictures of the two girls with Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. "I've known their fathers for a while, these boys have been around my girls since birth." The movie captured Kalista and Ella's life but her mother stopped talking.

"Jessica would want me to finish this." The voice was deeper, male. Kalista and Pogue both instantly recognized it as Kalista's father, James. "The girls became my world the second they were born. After their mother died they became my rock. After Jessica, it was hard and a very sad time. But as time went on, they healed and when they did, so did I." Shows pictures from the funeral and then the two girls laughing. The dates on the pictures months apart. James talked about Kalista and Ella till present time. "My daughters have grown into such wonderful teenagers. Even after we moved from Ipswich. When Kalista was 17, she went back to Ipswich and Ella was still in Salem." The screen showed pictures of Kalista on the day she left. "How to turn this thing off." James muttered but it was still caught by the camera. The screen was now black but you could hear James talking.

"James, the car is ready." Maria's voice came from the TV.

"Coming." Was the last thing James said on the tape.

"He was doing this the day he died." Kalista said

"Oh babe." Pogue said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kalista said

"Come on, time for bed." Pogue said. He carried her up stairs and into her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning the eight friends headed back to Ipswich and later going to Nicky's to celebrate Ella's birthday. When they arrived back at the dorms, the girls took off for Kalista's room. "Can you believe it's only two months away from graduation?" Sarah asked

"I know, school is flying by so fast." Kalista said.

"Soon we'll be in college and living by ourselves." Brooklyn said

"Where are you going to college?" Ella asked Brooklyn.

"I got accepted to Framingham State." Brooklyn said

"That's great. Reid's got his acceptance letter from Boston University." Ella said

"How did he get his dumbass self accepted to BU?" Brooklyn asked

"Look Brooklyn, I know you don't like Reid but under the tough guy exterior, Reid a really wonderful guy. He's sweet and intelligent." Kalista told her. "He just loved loves to tick you off." Kalista told her.

"And you make it so easy for him." Ella said

"How?" Brooklyn asked

"Just like that. You react to what he says. It's like he gets a rush pissing you off." Sarah told her.

"Don't acknowledge him." Kalista told her

"Or react to anything he says." Ella said

"Plus you could always beat him in pool again. That would really piss him off." Sarah said

"You guys are right." Brooklyn said smiling. "Tonight I am not gonna let him get to me."

"That's the spirit." The three girls cheered. When they got to Nicky's everybody greeted everybody.

"Hey Barbie." Reid said to Brooklyn.

"Reid." Brooklyn said glancing at his direction for a second before looking around. "I'm gonna play some pool, Tyler care to join me?"

"Sure." Tyler said. He kissed Ella before getting up to go to the pool tables.

"Come on Caleb, I'll kick your ass in foosball." Pogue said.

"Yeah right." Caleb said. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid got up and went to the foosball table.

"Why are we always left alone?" Sarah asked

"Let's dance then." Kalista said. The three girls headed over to the juke box and after some discussion they inserted their quarter.

After about 20 minutes, Ella rounded everyone up again. "Present time." She told them. They all took their place around the table again.

"Mine first." Reid said a little to innocently.

"Oh god. Do I even want to open this? Is it something I can open in front of people?" Ella asked Reid

"You'll just have to open it and see." He told her. Ella took the bag, moving the tissue paper. She flushed red and pulled out her present. "I though Tyler would like this too. It's from Victoria Secret. It looked great on the mannequin." Reid said

"Thanks Reid." Ella said before putting it back in the bag. Next was Brooklyn's gift, which was a 200 dollar gift card to the mall. "Sweet, thanks B."

"Your welcome." Brooklyn said

"Ours next." Sarah said handing Ella the big gift bag. "It's from Caleb and I."

"Oh my god." Ella said when she pulled out the box. "How did you know I wanted these?" Ella asked the couple, holding a pair of UGG boots.

"There's more." Caleb said pointing back to the bag.

"What?" Ella said looking down, there in the bottom of the back was a gift card. "400 dollars to shop at UGGs." Ella said smiling. "I love you people." She said making the table laugh. "Thank you." She told the couple.

"This is from both Pogue and I." Kalista said hading Ella a perfectly wrapped present.

Ella took the gift and unwrapped it. She opened the small jewelry box. "Oh my god." Ella fingered the small locket sitting protectively in the silk. "It's beautiful."

"Open it up." Kalista told her sister.

Ella opened the locker to see a picture of the whole group. "When was this taken?"

"When we were all at Nicky's one night." Pogue said

"Thanks you too." Ella said closing the box and putting it in her purse.

Tyler shifted in his chair as all eyes fell on him. "I hope you like this." He whispered into her ear before slipping the envelope into her hands.

Ella opened the envelope, reading the paper inside with glassy eyes. "Thank you. That was really beautiful." She whispered back to him.

"What did he give you?" The group asked

"Nothing, I was private." Ella said.

"Oh he gave you a love letter." Reid said. When Ella's cheeks flushed with embarrassment again Reid knew he was right.

"Thank you all for my presents I loved them, thank you." She said to her friends.

"Well, well, well, if little Ella isn't seventeen." Aaron said from behind.

"Go away Aaron." Kalista said

"Ouch." Aaron said. He lifted one of the bags, peaking inside. "What do we have here." He pulled out Reid's gift on one finger. "Oh this is cute, anyway you could wear this to class?" Aaron asked

"Give it back." Ella cried out, trying to take it back.  
"I don't think so." Aaron said

"Give it back." Tyler said in this deadly calm voice. He stood next to Ella, this three brothers behind him.

"Or what?" Aaron said

"I'll kick your ass." Tyler said

"Okay baby boy." Aaron said not convinced that Tyler would really hit someone.

"Give. It. Back." Tyler's voice getting angrier with every word.

"Fine, fine." Aaron said. When he lowered his hand Ella snatched it back. "Happy?" Aaron asked

"No." Tyler said. Before anyone knew what was happening, Tyler had Aaron dropped to the floor, blood coming from his nose. "Now I am."

"Oh shit, nice right hook baby boy." Reid said

"Come near Ella again and I'll do more then break your nose." Tyler warned.

Once Aaron was gone, Ella wrapped her arms around Tyler's middle. "Thank you." She whispered looking up at him.

"Your welcome." Tyler said

"So to get the mood light again. Kalista I want you to do something for me." Ella said once they had all say back down.

"Anything." Kalista said without thinking

"I'm glad you said that. I want you to sing." Ella said

Kalista's drink sprayed from her lips. "Excuse me?" She asked

"I want you to sing." Ella repeated

"No, I don't sing…not in public." Kalista said

"I don't care. You said anything and this is what I want you to do." Ella said

Kalista muttered then grinned. "If I have to sing so does Caleb."

"WHAT! No I don't sing at all." Caleb said

"Yeah you do." Sarah said. "You sound great in the shower every morning." She said grinning at him.

"Shut up." He hissed at her.

"Come on Caleb." Kalista said pulling him up. "I'll go first and then you." Kalista said. "Oh and if you think about back out. Think about this, I'm a witch, I can find you and I will make your get up there and sing." Kalista said before getting up on stage. "I'm gonna love being an only child." Kalista muttered as she picked out her music. Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls came out of the speakers and Kalista started to sing.

"Oh my god." Brooklyn said. "I knew she had pipes but she was amazing."

"Happy?" Kalista asked her sister once she got off stage.

"Very." Ella said. "Time for Caleb."

"You all suck." Caleb huffed walking up to the stage. He picked out Half-Lit by Steven Strait. When he was done everyone's mouth was hanging open.

"Darn." Ella said

"He's good." Reid said

"Told you." Sarah said

"You got a good set of lungs there Cabe." Tyler said to Caleb as Caleb sat back down.

"If anyone asked, I don't remember this and I was drunk." Caleb told the group

"Okay." Everyone agreed

"Good." He said. They all sat down and talked for a little while.  
Ella poked Kalista in the ribs. Kalista looked to where Ella was watching to see Reid watching Brooklyn who wasn't looking at him. "You think…" Kalista asked

"I don't know." Ella said.

"Hey, Ella, I think Caleb and I are going to go home. I'm really tired." Sarah said with a wink. All the girls knew the wink meant she was really going home to have sex with Caleb.

"Okay." Ella said. Goodbyes and Happy Birthday's were exchanged.

"I think I'm going to follow their lead. Caleb, do you think I could catch a ride?" Brooklyn asked

"Sure." Caleb said

"I'll take her. I mean, your headed the opposite way and I'm headed back to the dorms." Reid said standing up.

"Thanks Reid." Brooklyn said. They two couple left, leaving the sisters and their boyfriends.

"Thank you for singing." Ella said

"Your welcome, just don't ask again." Kalista said.

**And that my firends is chapter 17. i hope everyone liked it, please drop a review. it won't take but a minute of your time. i am almost done 18 as we speck so i'll be getting to that. remember to reivew and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	18. New Things Discovered

**New Things Discovered:**

Three days later found all four girls spread out across the Kalista's room. Surrounded by books and potions, Kalista stood over a burning pot. "Can you hand me the mustard seed?" She asked Ella was so on the other side of the table.

"Sure." Ella said. She handed her the ingredient requested. When there was a knock on the door, all the girls heads snapped up. With a quick and simple spell, everything vanished.

Kalista went over and opened the door to see Mario standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked

"I was told you could help me." Mario said

"With what?" Kalista asked

"Finding your sister." Mario said

Kalista made sure that he couldn't see inside the room. "Why do you need my sister?"

"She's in my AP Physics class. I was told she could help me catch up." Mario answered

"I don't know whe…" Kalista started

"Problem?" Pogue asked coming up with the rest of the guys.

"No problem." Kalista said

"You're her boyfriend; do you know where she is?" Mario asked looking at Tyler.

"No." Came Tyler's simply response.

"You boys coming in?" Kalista asked the four boys.

"Yeah." Caleb, Reid, and Tyler walked in. Pogue remained by Kalista's side.

"If you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." Mario said

"Sure." Kalista said. The couple watching as Mario walked away.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Pogue asked

"No." Kalista said going back inside. She reversed her spell and all the witch stuff came back.

"Damn girl, I need that spell for my room." Reid said

"Watch your step." Kalista told the boys.

"What's all this?" Caleb asked

"We're trying to find out as much as we can about this battle." Kalista said

"With spells and charms and potions?" Tyler asked

"Yeah." She said

"Okay. How can we help?" Pogue asked

"I'm glad you asked. Is there anyplace we can go where I can test out some potions I made?" Kalista asked

"The woods behind my house are really deep." Caleb said

"Good." Kalista said. They loaded everything into boxes and covered them. "Take this down to your cars and we'll meet you in the woods." The guys nodded, each grabbing a box and taking it out to the car. "The next problem, getting Ella out." Kalista said. "We can't let Mario see her."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sarah said

"We could use a spell and change her appearance but that would require a lot of magic. If we use too much magic, he'll sense it." Kalista said

"Then let's not use magic at all." Brooklyn said

"Explain." Came three anxious replies.

"Why not use normal ways a disguising a person." Brooklyn said. Brooklyn gave Ella a pair of sunglass to put on. Brooklyn took all Ella's hair and slipped it under a ball cap. "We can't go out with her. He'll know it's her." Brooklyn said

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" Kalista asked Ella.

"Yes, I'm not totally defenseless." Ella said

"Okay. I want you to stay on the phone with Tyler while you're walking." Kalista said.

"I'll do that." Ella said. The three girls left and Ella pulled out her cell phone, dialing her boyfriend's number.

"Hey babe." He said into the phone.

"Hey." Ella said as she made her way down the hallway.

"Is something wrong? You sound a little worried to me." Tyler said

"Nothings wrong. The girls came up with a plan to get me out without anyone noticing."

"You're by yourself!" Tyler yelled

"Don't yell at me and yes I'm by myself." Ella said. She headed down the steps to the lobby.

"You shouldn't be alone." Tyler said

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I am completely capable of handling myself. Plus I'm almost out the door and nothing has happened." Ella said

"Hey Ella." She heard a voice from behind her.

"Is he there?" Tyler yelled

"Maybe." Ella whispered into the phone. She turned around offering a small smile. "Hi." Ella said taking off the sunglasses, perching them on top of her head.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Mario said

"I've umm….been really busy. My sister just called and told me you were looking for me. I would love to help but like I said, I'm extremely busy and I don't really have the time." Ella said.

"Ella get the fuck to the car." Tyler yelled, making his presence known that he was still on the phone.

"Sounds a little controlling to me." Mario said pointing to the phone.

Mario might hear controlling but Ella heard the desperation and panic in Tyler's voice. "Look I really have to go. Ask Max for help, he's really good." She said before she headed to the parking lot.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Tyler asked

"No I'm fine. I'm at the car with the girls. I'll see you there." Ella said

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Ella said hanging up the phone. "Crazy boyfriends." She muttered before going over to the car.

"What took you so long?" Brooklyn asked

"Our disguise didn't work." Ella said

"What happened?" Kalista asked

"He said what he told you. I told him I didn't have time, that I was too busy and can't help him." Ella finished

"He's getting more straight forward." Kalista said

"Well have to be more careful." Sarah said

"No more going anywhere alone, agreed?" Kalista asked

"Agreed." The girls said.

"Good. We should start to head for Caleb's. Lord knows if we don't get there soon, they'll coming looking for us." Kalista said

"Crap." Ella said

"What's wrong?" Kalista asked

"Mario heard Tyler yell at me. I mean Tyler didn't really yell, he was worried. You should have seen the look on Mario's face, gave me the hebby geeby's." Ella said

"But you're alright?" Kalista asked

"Yeah." Ella said. Ten minutes later, they were at Caleb's.

"Ella." A voice called to her the second she stepped from the car. Before she knew it, she was wrapped in safe, warm arms she knew and loved.

"Hey baby. I can't breathe." Ella said to Tyler.

"Oh right." Tyler said lightening his hold, but continued the constant contact.

"Where did you set everything up?" Kalista asked Caleb

"Follow me." Caleb said. The group unconsciously broke up into couples, leaving Reid and Brooklyn in the back.

"How far back?" Ella asked

"Deep." Caleb said. They walked a little bit before they reached a small clearing. "We set everything up." Caleb said

"Thanks. Ready?" Kalista asked Ella. Ella nodded her head. "Good." Kalista slung a potion at the tree, watching as the tree fell to the ground.

"Nice." Ella commented

"Thanks girly. Hand me that spell." Kalista asked

"Sure." Ella said giving Kalista the paper. "This should be all we need. But we have other incase this doesn't work." She said

Kalista took a deep breath, reading off the spell:

_Winds of time gather round,_

_Blending wind with my sound,_

_We call now in our time of need,_

_Our call please heed,_

_Show me now the one who this battle will be fought,_

_Show the pain and sadness that will be brought._

The wind rustled and Kalista fell to her knees. "Kalista." Pogue said

"Wait." Ella said holding him back.

"What's going on." Pogue yelled

"I don't know but we don't interfere till she cries for help. Don't touch her." Ella yelled back. Pogue huffed but kept quiet and Kalista let out a scream.

"Something's hurting her." Pogue said. As those words left his mouth Kalista was flung back into a tree.

Kalista's eye shot open. "Oh god."

"Kalista!" Pogue was at her side in a second. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." She said. He helped her up to her feet. "I'm okay." She said pushing him off. But she took one step and almost fell from her rubbery legs.

"That's it." Pogue lifted into his arms.

"Pogue." Kalista said squirming in his arms. "Put me down. I can walk."

"I don't think so. We're done with this for today." He said walking out of the woods and into Caleb's house. Laying her on the couch.

"Where's Ella?" Kalista said

"Right here." Ella said coming into the room. She squatted by Kalista. "What happened out there?"

"Our powers…they're growing, they're going to continue to grow." Kalista said

"What do you mean grow? Who told you that?" Ella asked

"I saw it when I said the spell. Our powers will grow. But I think that's a good thing, especially with this battle coming up." Kalista said. She had sat up and started playing with her hands.

--

Pogue rolled over in bed to find the sheets cold. "What the…"

Kalista was standing by the window, wearing one of his shirts. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." He said standing, wincing a little when he pulled at the scratches Kalista made that night as they made love. "You okay?" He asked. When they got home she jumped him, wanting to make love, almost like she was desperate. Pogue watched as she shook her head no. "What's wrong?" He asked

"You didn't see what I saw. What was shown to me." Kalista said

"Tell me what you saw." Pogue said

"No." Kalista said

"You need to talk about it." Pogue said

"You wouldn't understand." Kalista said

"Then make me understand."

"There was blood!" Kalista turned screaming. "It was everywhere, on the walls, the ceiling, the floors, me. There was bodies everywhere but I couldn't tell who it was. It was like everything was blur."

"Is that why you screamed?" Pogue asked.

"No." Kalista said shaking her head. "The next I know I sitting in this empty field and there's this woman there. She tells me my destiny had yet to be fulfilled, that powers grow and strengthen. Then she disappeared and this shape came after me. That's when I screamed, it hit me and next thing I know I'm back in the woods." Kalista said

"Oh baby." Pogue said pulling her into his arms.

"It's like a silent move playing in my mind." Kalista said trying to crawl inside her boyfriend. "Please make it leave." She whispered kissing his jaw. "Make me forget." She whispered as she kissed him through the tears. Pogue gently lifted her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he made love to her.

--

"I can't wait for school to be out." Reid said as Kalista, Ella, and Reid were walking down the hallway of Spencer.

"Get off me!" They heard someone yell.

"That sounded like…" Kalista trailed off.

"Brooklyn!" Reid said racing into the parking lot where they heard the scream. "HEY!" Reid yelled pulling Aaron off Brooklyn. "You okay?" When she nodded, Reid turned and nailed Aaron right in the face. "You come near her and I'll kill you. Or maybe Baby Boy would like to break your nose again."

"Whatever." Aaron said pushing away from Reid.

"Thank." Brooklyn said. She looked at the two girls. "Could you give me and Reid a minute?"

"Sure." The sisters said.

"I'm glad your okay." Kalista said before walking away with Ella.

"What's up." Reid said

"I'm…heading to New York with my dad." Brooklyn said.

**Told you i'll get 18 up. Wow, 18 already, this is just flying by. hope you like and please review and tell me what you think. even if you don't like it.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	19. A Lot Harder

**A Lot Harder:**

"What?" Reid asked

"I've been thinking a lot about everything that's happened. Find out magic is real, that I have some weird destiny thing going on. Reid, ever since I met you…I felt this really strong attraction. Now I'm afraid that it's the prophecy and not me. That it's not my feelings, like I'm feeling what I'm suppose too, not what I want. My mom married my step-dad for his money. They cheated on each other all the time and I hated it. I don't want that for any child that I bring into the world." Brooklyn said

"Want to know a secret?" Reid asked

"I already know your deepest darkest secret." Brooklyn said with a small laugh

"No, you don't."

"Then tell me what it is."

"I like you too, a lot. And I'm also afraid that's it's not my feeling. I've never been one to stick with a girl for more then a few hours. I don't want what my parents had." Reid said

"Reid Garwin you truly do have a soft heart." She said

"Just don't let it get around."  
"This is making leaving a lot harder but I have to do this."

"Why?" Reid asked

"Cause I want to know if this is real. If we still feel the same way we do right now when I come back in two months, then we'll know this is us." Brooklyn said.

Reid nodded his head. "Okay." He said. "I'll respect that."  
"Thank you." Brooklyn said kissing his cheek. Then she took off down the steps and into her car.

Reid walked back into common room and Ella's eyes instantly filled with tears. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked noticing Ella's tears.

"Ask him." Ella said pointing to Reid.

"Where's B?" Kalista asked

"Brooklyn's gone. We decided that we like each other but needed to see if it was us and not the prophecy." Reid said

"Sorry." They girls said.

Ella walked over and hugged Reid. "Don't worry, I'll cry for you so you don't have too." Ella whispered into his ear.

"Thanks." Reid said pulling away. "Where are the boys?"

"Pool." All the girls answered.

"Early morning practice." Sarah said. Reid nodded and walked over.

After school that day all three girls met up at the pool. "God I feel like a groupie." Kalista said

"What?" Sarah asked

"We're here every day watching like we can't get enough of them."

"We can't." The two other girls said.

"Shut up." Kalista said as they sat down at their spot on the bleachers.

"What's that?" Sarah asked pointing to something in Kalista's bag.

"Oh, nothing." Kalista said

"Really?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow. She grabbed the book in the bag and took it out. "Oh it's full of lyrics." Sarah said. "Oh Ella listen to this." Sarah said clearing her throat. "_Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the wrong words seem to rhyme, Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide_."

"Now was the for or about Pogue?" Sarah asked

"Stop." Kalista said grabbing her book back. She shoved it into her bag. "Look, I'm really tired, I think I'm just gonna head back to my dorm and catch some z's." Kalista said getting up. "I'll call you girls later." She said

"Sure." The two girl said

"She okay?" Sarah asked

"I don't know." Ella said watching her sister.

After practice was over all of the boys headed there way. "Where's Kalista?" Pogue asked

"She was a little tired so she went up to her room." Sarah said

"She okay?" Pogue asked

"Yeah." Ella said

"I'll see you guys later." Pogue said before heading up stairs.

"He's worried." Sarah commented

"I'm worried. Any weakness right now can be deadly and I know that Kalista knows that." Ella said

Pogue pulled out the keys to Kalista's dorm room. When he walked in he heard the beep of the answering machine. "Hey Kali it's Nathan again. We really need to talk about everything. I have something I need to talk to you about. You return this anytime you get it and I'll answer."

"Who the hell is Nathan?" Pogue thought jealously. He went over to the bed and woke Kalista up.

"Pogue, what are you doing here?" Kalista asked

"Who the fuck is Nathan?" Pogue yelled

"Would you lower your voice." Kalista said getting up from the bed. "Did he just call?" She asked

"Yeah but that's not the point. How is this guy?"

"Nathan Burns is a very old friend of my family. He's telepathic." Kalista explained to him. Pogue's features became less angry. "You know, I learned to except that you get jealous but damn it Pogue. I can't do this if you aren't going to trust me." Kalista said

"I do trust you." Pogue said.

"I so can't do this right. I need a little space." Kalista said

"Are you kicking me out?" Pogue asked

"Yeah, I am." Kalista said

"Fine." Pogue said walking out the door and slamming the door.

Kalista took a deep breath walked over to the phone. She dialing the phone. "Nate, it's Kali. I was asleep."

"That's okay. Are you alone?" Nathan asked

"Yeah." Kalista said

"Kali, something big is headed your way. I can feel it." Nathan said

"So can Ella." Kalista said

"There's also a hunter in the area, a powerful one." Nathan said

"We know that, it's the son of the one…" Kalista started

"Your mother killed." Nathan said

"Yeah. We already know about the battle and everything else." Kalista told him.

"So you have the Book of Angels?" Nathan asked

"Under my bed." Kalista answered. There was a long silence between them. "Nathan?"

"Just remember everything happens for a reason." Nathan said

"What's…" Kalista started to ask

Nathan cut her off. "Be careful too." Kalista heard him say and then she heard the dial tone.

Kalista looked at the wall between Pogue and her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

--

Pogue was sitting on the couch when something slid under his door. "What the hell." He walked over and picked it up. He noticed Kalista's hand writing. He opened the letter and this is what he read:

_Dear Pogue,_

_I'm so sorry about the way I acted. I shouldn't have kicked you out, I know I would probably be just as mad if I heard a girl on your answering machine. Nathan saw that there's something big headed this way and it could be anything. I know it's coming and from the vision, not everyone is going to make it. I want you to know that I love you so much I have since I was little. I hope you know that and always remember that. Which really makes this a whole lot harder. Cause this is the last time I will probably every speck to you. At this very moment, I'm probably already with Mario. If I don't succeed in killing him, then he will be after Ella. Please take care of her for me and know this for the best. I've come to learn that everything happens for a reason._

_Love, _

_Kalista_

**WOW! 4 chapters in one night, man i'm on a roll. this will be the last update for me tonight it's 2:30 am here and i'm ready for bed. hope you enjoy this chapter. drop me a reivew, it doesn't take that long. **

**--SexyPunk54--**


	20. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before the Storm:**

"She's gone." Pogue yelled walking into Tyler's room where Ella currently was.

"Who's' gone?" Ella asked

"Your damn sister. She went to kill Mario by herself." Pogue said

"My sister isn't that stupid." Ella said. Pogue shoved the note into her hands for Ella to read. "Kalista, what in the blue sky is wrong with you." Ella whispered to herself. "Alright, Tyler get everyone to Kalista's dorm room. Pogue your coming with me to help set everything up." Ella said walking out of the room.

Kalista raised her hands and vines knocked the door in. "You could have just knocked." Mario said  
"What did you call? What's coming?" Kalista asked walking into the house.

"I don't know. Listen to me…" Mario said standing up.

"Listen to you? You're a hunter, a witch hunter at that." Kalista said

"That was my father." Mario said like he had just swallowed venom. "I never hunted with my father, when he died that was it. The Vilence hunting line ended with him." Mario said

"Ella felt you that first night. She couldn't breath in there, there was so much evil. Evil that came from you." Kalista said

"It wasn't me. I felt it too but I just put it off as you and your sister's magic being close with the boys magic." Mario said

"Wait, you know about the boys." Kalista asked

"Everyone does sort of. Only a few know that those stories and myths are really true." Mario said

"So if you weren't the evil…what was?" Kalista asked

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good. I think that together with your sister we might be able to find out what's coming." Mario said.

"How do I know this isn't just a trap?" Kalista asked

"You have my word." Mario said

"Excuse me if that doesn't mean to much coming from a hunter. I want to do something that will prove it." Kalista said

"What?" Mario asked

"You say I can't, I walk right now." Kalista said. "Your gonna have to trust me." Kalista told him.

"That's rich." Mario said

Kalista raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the man who's father tried to kill my mother."

"This coming from the woman who's mother killed my father." Mario said

"It was self defense." Kalista defended her mother.

"Do what you must." Mario said to Kalista.

Kalista took in a deep breath:

_Secrets kept locked inside,_

_Now there's no place for them to hide,_

_Open the door and let the words spill,_

_My questions with answers he will fill,_

_But not to long this spell must end,_

_5 minutes tops and now this spell I send._

"Are you really going to give up hunting?" Kalista said

"Yes."

"Why?" Kalista asked

"I never liked what my father did and I have a girlfriend who's pregnant." Mario said

"Do you know what's coming?"

"No, but it's big." Mario said

Kalista nodded her head. "You can ask me anything. There's still some time left." Kalista told him.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Mario asked

"To kill you." Kalista stated bluntly

"Alone? Why?"

"I needed for this to be over." Kalista said

"Why?" Mario asked

Meanwhile the rest were in Kalista's room, trying to get a lock on her location. "Nothing's working. I think she's got a blocker up, the spells I'm using aren't working." Ella told them.

"Then let's break it." Reid said

"How." Sarah asked

"I don't know." Reid said frustrated.

"Wait, that might work." Ella said.

"How?" Caleb asked

"By using your powers to knock out hers and give me the chance to find her." Ella said

"Talking about me?" Kalista asked from the door way.

"Kalista where…" Ella started and when she turned fully she stopped. "What is he doing here?"

"He's no threat to us. All the book of there." Kalista told Mario pointing to the bookshelf.

"Okay." Mario said going over there.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked

"Mario wasn't the evil that Ella felt that night. He's been trying to warn us and look after us. Something big is coming and we are all going to have to be ready for it." Kalista said

"Do we know what's going down?" Reid asked

"No, just there's a battle and it's coming, and it's big." Kalista said. Ella's hand flew to her head screaming out in pain. "Ella?" Kalista rushed to her sisters side. "Honey what's wrong?" Kalista asked

"Oh god, oh god." Ella muttered.

_Ella's Vision:_

"_Ella, Ella honey open your eyes." A soft voice whispered to Ella._

_Ella slowly opened her eyes to see the shinning figure in front of her. "Mom?"_

"_Hello Ella." Jessica Montgomery said_

"_What's happening to me? Am I dead?" Ella asked_

"_No sweetie, your having a premonition." Jessica said brushing the hair from Ella's eyes._

"_A what?"_

"_It's a vision. You read the Book of Angels and you heard Kalista, you knew your powers were going to grow. Since most of your powers are mental, the powers to be gave you visions." Jessica explained_

"_Do you know when this battle is going down? Who we're fighting?"_

"_It will soon, very soon." Jessica said. She looked up and then down at Ella. "I'm so sorry, I can't stay, I've already spoken to much. I love you, and please tell Kalista I love her." Jessica said. Her form shimmering before falling away._

"_No wait! Don't go!" Ella yelled_

_End of Vision:_

"MOM!" Ella scream sitting up from Kalista's arms.

"What happened?" Kalista asked

"I had a vision, it's part of my growing powers." Ella explained.

"What happened in the vision." Reid asked

"I saw Mom, she explained some things to me." Ella said

"Like what?" Tyler asked

"Why I was getting a vision. I asked her about the battle but she couldn't tell me much, only that it was coming, and coming very soon." Ella said.

"Do we know what's coming?" Sarah asked

"No. She couldn't tell me." Ella said

"It's late, I think we should all go home and get some rest." Kalista said.

"Well meet up later tomorrow night at my house." Caleb said. "Say around 9 o'clock." He said

"Okay." They all agreed.

The next morning brought sun streaming into the window, upon Sarah's face. "Mmm." She mumbled rolling over to snuggling into the warm flesh.

Caleb smiled and laughed down at her. "Baby." He whispered into her ear. "Baby wake up." He whispered into her ear again, gently blowing on it.

"Caleb, stop." She said trying to get closer to him.

"Any closer babe and your gonna be inside."  
"You were inside me last night, I was just returning the favor." Sarah said grinning up at him.

"Get up I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Sarah asked

"It's a surprise." Caleb said getting out of bed.

"No, get back in bed. You were really warm." Sarah said.

"Too bad." Caleb said

"Your really mean." Sarah slid from the bed and gathered her clothes up and headed into the bathroom. "Where do you think you're going?" Sarah asked when he went to follow her.

"I'm getting in the shower with you."

"I don't think so. Think of this as punishment for waking me up early." Sarah said shutting the bathroom door in his face. An hour they were in Caleb's mustang. "Can I get a little hint?"

"No but your going to love it." Caleb told her as they drove. Caleb noticed Sarah studying his face. "See something you like?"

"More like someone I love." Sarah said

"I love you too." Caleb said pulling over. "We're here."

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." Sarah said getting out of the car. They were at a lake, the sun hitting the water making it shine.

"My dad and me would come fishing her all the time." Caleb said

"You and your dad were close?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, when I was little. After that he started using a lot more and then…he got older an older and then one day he was just to old to be around." Caleb said. He sat down on the ground, his back against his car were he was facing the lake. "Come sit with me." He said.

Sarah sat down in his lap, snuggling to his side. "It's beautiful out here Caleb, it really is but why here?"

"I don't know when this thing is going down. Sarah I don't when I might have to leave you sitting in a dorm room to go fight something that I might not come back from. I saw what losing my father did to my mother and I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to get lost in yourself because you lost me." Caleb's arms tightened a little more around her waist.

"I'm not going to lost you." Sarah said like she could see the future and know what's going to happen.

"And what if I lose you? Sarah look what happened with Chase? I could lose you and that would kill me." Caleb told her.

"Stop, you have so much ahead of you, this isn't where it ends." Sarah said taking his face in her hands, kissing his lips. "Listen to me, we don't end here, you don't and I don't. we still have to get married and have a beautiful baby boy that looks just like you." Sarah told to him.

"I love you." He whispered to her

"I love you too." Sarah whispered back

--

Pogue opened his eyes, noticing they were on Kalista's bed. "How the hell did we get in bed?" He thought

"Sometime between the third and fourth round of making love." Hearing Kalista say this that, Pogue realized what he had said was out loud.

"Oh all I remember is getting back and you raping me." Pogue said playing with her hair.

"Raping you? You didn't have anything bad to say last night." Kalista said slapping his arm.

"No. How long have you been up?" Pogue asked

"About 20 minutes or so, I was deciding if I wanted to stay in bed or get up."

"And what did you decide?"

"I think staying in bed is a good option. What about you?" Kalista asked looking up at Pogue with her brown eyes he couldn't say no too.

"I think that's a great way to spend the day."

"Good. How bout we start it off a little better?" Kalista said climbing on top of him.

"I like what your thinking." Pogue said. An hour later Kalista was cuddled up in Pogue's chest tracing imaginary patterns.  
"Hey Pogue?"

"Yeah babe."

"Do you think we're going to make it out of this alive?"

Pogue looked down at her. "Doubts?"

"Scared." Kalista said

"There's no reason to be." Pogue said kissing her head. Even he knew he was lying to himself. They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you see?" Kalista suddenly asked

"The room. And the most beautiful women in the world, laying with me." Pogue answered

"No…what do you in the future?" Kalista asked her question again.

"I see us. Together, married, kids." Pogue said

--

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tyler asked

"Yes, I want this." Ella said

"As long as your sure." Tyler said taking her hand and leading her into the building.

"Do you think they're going to be upset with us?"

"They'll get over it." Tyler said walking up to the front desk. "Excuse me."

The girl behind the desk looked up. "Can I help you two with something?" She asked

"We have an appointment with Father Jacobs." Ella said

"Oh, your Mr. Simms and Miss. Montgomery?" She asked and the couple nodded. "Go right on back, he's waiting for you." She said

Tyler nodded their thanks and headed on back. "Last chance to leave." Tyler said

"Not a chance." Ella said knocking on the door.

"Come in." They heard from inside. They walked into the office and Father Jacobs looked up. "Well Tyler, Ella, it's good to see you again."

"Hi Father Jacobs." Ella said hugging the older man. "How are you?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Wonderful."

"I wouldn't be surprised on a day like today." Father Jacobs said. "Are the two of you all ready or do you need a few minutes?"

"No, we're ready." Tyler said

"You'll need a witness." Father Jacobs told them.

"Got that covered." Tyler said. There was a knock on the door and in came Tyler's mom.

"Father Jacobs." Tyler's mom, Ava, said

"Ava." Father Jacobs said. "Tyler face Ella and hold her hands. Let's get the two of you married."

--

Reid sat at Marblehead cliffs just staring. He pulled out his cell-phone and dialed a number and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" Reid closed his eyes at the sound.

"Hey, it's me." Reid said

"Reid! How have you been?" She asked

"Brooklyn…there's going to be a battle going down, I don't know when but I do know it's gonna be big and I just had to talk to you. There are some things I need to get off my chest."

"Reid…"

"Please just hear me out. After I'm done if you want to hang up you can, I won't hold that against you." Reid told her. At her silence he kept going. "I know you asked for your space and I want to know that I respect that but like I said, there are some things that I need to say to you." Reid told her. He took a breath before continuing. "First off I want to thank you for changing me. I look back and see what an arrogant prick I was. I'm still arrogant, say things at the wrong time, but thanks to you that's not always and I do know when to be serious."

"You changed all on your own. I knew it was somewhere inside of you." Brooklyn said

"But you brought it out. Brooklyn…I don't care what the prophecy says that we feel...I love you and I know it's my feelings, I know it's real." Reid finally admitted. Reid waited in silence listening, waiting for her to say something. "Brooklyn…you don't have to say it back but I…"

"I love you too." Brooklyn said

"Just wanted you to…wait you love me?" Reid asked.

"I love you." Brooklyn said again.

"I love you too." Reid said.

They were going to meet up at Caleb's. Kalista and Pogue got there the same time Reid did. "Hey Reid, what's with the lovesick grin?" Kalista asked

"Brooklyn loves me." Reid said sitting on the couch.

"Good for you, did you tell her you loved her too?" Sarah asked

"Yeah I did." Reid said

Tyler and Ella walked in. "Ella, Reid told…oh my god what is on your hand?" Sarah asked

"We got married." Tyler said

"Oh god, I think I'm going to faint. When did this happen?" Kalista asked

"Today." Ella said

"Today? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Kalista asked

"We didn't want a big fuss. This was something that we wanted to do, so if anything to happened to one of us…the other was taken care off." Tyler said

"Well, then I guess congratulations." Kalista said hugging Ella. "Welcome to the family." Kalista said hugging Tyler

"Yes, welcome to the family." A voice from behind them said.  
They all turned around. "Oh my god." Sarah said

"Chase." Caleb said.

**Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. If you haven't please try and reivew me. 20 Chapters down, 7 Chapters left. Hope you enjoy them.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	21. The Battle

**The Battle:**

"Good to see you too Caleb." Chase said

"How?" Caleb asked

"I'm just full of surprise. Like this one." Chase's hand shot out, wrapping Sarah in an invisible rope and pulling her to him. "Will me your powers and she lives, tell me no and she dies."

"Caleb I swear I will kill you myself if you will him your powers." Sarah said to him.

"Blondie's got a backbone?" Chase said tightening his grip on her arm. "Control your mouth or I'll control it for you." He whispered into her ear. He looked up at the group. "I'll give you until midnight to decide." Then Chase and Sarah disappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Caleb yelled

"Well find her." Kalista said. "Ella, break out the potions." Kalista told her sister. Ella ran off into to get them as Kalista walked up to Caleb. "Trust us, we'll get her back." She said

"I'll kill him if he hurts her." Caleb said

"We all will." Kalista said. Kalista went back over to Ella, who brought out all the stuff.

Half an hour later, and they were no closer to finding out where she was. "Damn it!" Caleb yelled

Ella threw her hands down. "Caleb calm down. Your angry, I get it, she was like my sister. Getting angry isn't going to help any." She yelled at him. Ella sat back down in her chair. There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Everyone has so many emotions running through them and it runs through me. I don't have just one person's emotions, I have 4 people inside me, screaming. I'm trying to finds her, I really am." Ella said with a defeated sigh

Kalista grabbed the potion ingredients from Ella. "Why don't you go lay down for a little bit."

"Okay." Ella said going up stairs

"I'm gonna go make sure that she gets some sleep." Tyler said following his wife.

"She gonna be okay?" Caleb asked

Kalista nodded her head. "She just needs some rest."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Caleb said

"I know." Kalista said. There was a scream from upstairs a few minutes later. "What the hell was that?"

Tyler rushed down stairs. "Kalista, it's Ella, I think she's having a vision."

"I saw Sarah." Ella said stepping out from behind Tyler

"Where?" Kalista asked

"An abandon warehouse downtown." Ella said

"Let's go then." Kalista said. They all rushed out to their cars. Kalista climbing on Pogue's bike. "We'll meet you there." Kalista said to them before Pogue pulled away.

They reached the warehouse in no time. "Do we just go in?" Reid asked

"I got an idea. Pogue, I want you to lift me to the roof." Kalista said

"Why?"

"Just do it. When I give my signal, go in." Kalista said as Pogue lifted her up.

"Okay." Caleb said

Kalista landed gently on the roof. "NOW." She said. They crashed through the door as Kalista came through the roof, breaking the window.

"Now that is what I call an entrance." Chase said. He was standing there alone.

"Where is she?" Caleb asked

"Oh, you mean Sarah. What a lovely woman, she currently unavailable, she's taking a little nap."

"Where is she?" Kalista asked

"Oh, oh it's the Montgomery Witches. Have I got something to show you." Chase said. He flung his hands out, catching both Ella and Kalista. "Now watch and enjoy." Chase said

_Jessica rushed out of the door to a man. "David, it has happened."_

"_I know, I felt it too." David said running a hand through his hair. "Mario cried when I left."_

"_They don't know." Jessica said, talking about her own two daughters_

"_Jess…we might…" David trailed off_

"_No, we are both coming back." Jessica said. "We both have children to live for."_

"_That we do." David said. _

_**There are flashes and the scene changes**_

"_How are we doing this?" David asked_

"_Sorry to say but off with the head, we'll burn the body. I've seen what this boy can do, there is no good inside, it's purely evil." Jessica said_

"_And what will they say happened?"_

"_Chase Collins died in a tragic fire caused by an unattended cigarette."_

"_Okay."_

_**There are flashes and the scene changes**_

"_DAVID!" Jessica yelled rushing to her friend. "Oh god."_

"_Tell Mario I love him." David said_

"_I will, I will." She promised. She held him while he took his last breath_

_**There are flashes and the scene changes**_

"_Back again to kill me?" Chase asked_

"_I'm here to avenge David's death." Jessica said "And if not me, his son will."_

"_I'm not worried about a puny hunter. You'll be like picking a thorn from my side." Chase said_

"_I am powerful in my own right." Jessica said_

"_Oh yeah?" Chase flung her across the room. "Well so am I."_

_**There are flashes and the scene changes**_

"_Don't worry, I'll make it look an accident. I'm good at car accidents." Chase said snapping Jessica's neck in half._

"You son of bitch." Kalista yelled at him. "You killed both of them."

"Yeah, she was a fiery one to kill." Chase said. "Just like this one." Chase said and Sarah appeared in his arms.

"Let her go." Ella said. "Let her go and we'll trade you." Ella said

"What makes you think you have anything I want." Chase said

"You let her and I'll give you me." Ella promised

"Ella no." They screamed

"Giving yourself up? Hmmm…kill a mortal or a Montgomery Witch?" Chase pondered on that before he looked at them. "Done." Chase threw Sarah off the ledge they were standing on.

"Sarah!" Caleb said. All four boys eyes instantly black, landing her safely in Caleb's arms.

"Now come to me." Chase said pulling Ella up to him. "You look so much like your mother."

"I hope you burn in hell you bastard." Ella said.

Chase's eye brows raised. "So the innocent one does no some cuss words." He said with a smirk. "Watch as I have fun with your friends." He whispered into her ear. Chase send out energy balls at the boys.

"WATCH OUT!" Kalista screamed at the boys. Tyler took the worst time, crashing into the concrete barrier.

"TYLER!" Ella screamed

Caleb pulled Tyler up, he was half conscious. "Come on baby boy." Caleb said tapping his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Tyler said pushing Caleb's hands away.

Chase smirked throwing a ball at them. "NO!" Kalista yelled stepping in front of it. She was thrown backwards landing on a pile of broken wood. "Shit that hurt."

"Son of bitch." Pogue yelled forming a ball of his own.

"Ah, ah, ah you don't want to do that." Chase said

"And why is that?" Pogue asked

"Cause, do you really want to kill little Ella here." Chase said with smirk plastered on his face.

"Let her go and fight like a man." Reid said.

"No, I think not." Chase said. He flung another ball and Kalista. Kalista instinctively raised her hands and when she did, the ball just blew up. "You got another power!" Chase screamed.

"Ella got vision, and I can blow up things." Kalista muttered to herself. Ella's eyes met Kalista for an instant. "Reid when I saw go, through a ball." Kalista said to him.

"What? I'll kill Ella." Reid said

"No you won't, trust me." Kalista said. Kalista and Ella's eyes met again and Kalista turned to Reid. "Now." She said. Reid formed a ball and Kalista telekinetically throw it at Chase, where it went around Ella and hit Chase.

"You aren't very smart Chase. My mother, as strong as she was, was only half as powerful as me and Kalista." Ella said standing over Chase.

Down on the ground Kalista said, "Back up."

"What?"

"Back up." Kalista said again. "I understand everything now."

"Well please explain." Pogue said

"My mom was suppose to die that night, to give us the strength to fight. The Book of Angels, talked of a battle, but only for Ella and me. We're suppose to fight, not the four of you. That vision I got after the spell, that was to scare us enough to do something about it." Kalista said.

"Then we'll be here for backup." A new voice added to mix

"Brooklyn." Reid said after he turned. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Standing there was Mario and Brooklyn.

"There was a battle going down. Couldn't let my friends have all the fun." Brooklyn said

Kalista turned to face Ella, catching her sisters eyes. "I know what we have to do." Kalista said. She smiled up at Ella. Chase had, by then, stood up again.  
"What are you smiling at?" Chase asked

"Ella now." Kalista yelled. Ella twisted herself easily flinging Chase of the ledge. Kalista jumped up as he was coming down and kicked him. "Now that's something to smile about." Kalista said

Ella jumped down and landed like a cat on her feet. "We fight?"

"No, remember what you read in the Book of Angels?" Kalista asked

Ella looked puzzled for a minute then recognition crossed her face. "Kalista that could kill us."

"Not if we do it right." Kalista said grabbing Ella's hand. She looked over her shoulder. "This would be were the four of you come in." Kalista said. "We're going to need you extra boost. And maybe a little more after we're done with him." Kalista said. The boys eyes instantly flamed over to black.

"Say goodbye Chase." Ella said. Her and Kalista opened their eyes and when they opened them, they were black like the boys.

Ella placed her hands on either side of Chase's head. "What is she doing?" Tyler asked as Ella started to raise up in the air.  
Kalista took off running. "Where is she running too?" Pogue asked

As Kalista ran roots grew from the ground, raised her higher with every step. She leaped from the last one and placed her hands over Ella. The two sisters locked eyes and the words just began to flow from inside them, like they've been ready for this. The words were first in English, then switched to Latin, then Italian, then finally Spanish. The rest of them watched helplessly from the ground as the girls floated in mid air with Chase in-between them. He was hitting Kalista, who was in front of him, with all the power he had but it looked like Kalista didn't even feel anything. There was a bright light and everyone looked away from a second. When the light was gone, and they looked back, Ella and Kalista stood over Chase's body. Pogue ran up to them with the rest following closely behind.

As Pogue got closer he could hear them talking. "This is the end Chase." Kalista said

"No… this is just the beginning." Chase said. "Your son, who lay dormant in your stomach, is a powerful one. Are you ready at such a young age? To take care of the new Covenant member."

"I'm ready. Are you ready to die?" Kalista asked. She pulled a knife from her pocket. "You aren't harming anyone else Chase, and with this any future children will not have the curse." Kalista said cutting Chase's throat.

"It's over." Mario said looking at Kalista. "Thank you, I won't be bothering you again." Mario turned on his heel and walked off into the night.

"Pregnant?" Pogue said. Kalista wiped around not knowing he was behind her. "Your pregnant!"

**21 Chapters Down, 6 Chapters Left. Please reivew and tell me what you think. I kinda left this on a cliffhanger but don't worry, you'll get the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	22. Reid's Birthday

**Reid's Birthday:**

"Pregnant! I can't believe she's pregnant." Pogue said

Tyler, Caleb, and Reid watched him pace, like they have been for the last hour. "Pogue, it's been days, have you even talked to her?" Reid asked

"No, not since that night." Pogue said

"So you left her scared, alone, and pregnant? You need to talk to her." Tyler said

"What am I suppose to say. She went into a battle knowing that she was pregnant. Doesn't she know that she could have gotten killed, she could have killed our baby."

Caleb shot up out of his chair, eyes black as night. He pinned Pogue to the wall. "Kalista wouldn't never intentionally put her baby at risk. If I ever hear you say that, I'll kick your ass myself." Caleb said letting Pogue slid down the wall. "I'm going to do something you should have done days ago. I'm going to go see how Kalista is doing." Caleb said. He turned and left his house, getting into his Mustang, and driving towards the dorms.

--

"I don't understand, why he's so mad at me." Kalista cried. She had locked herself in her room every since they had killed Chase. The girls kept her feed and hydrated but couldn't get her to leave the room.

"Honey, all this stress isn't good for the baby." Ella said

"All this stress good for the mommy either. Do we have any ice cream left?" Kalista asked looking at Sarah.

"I don't think so. I'll run out and get you some, what kind do you want?" Sarah asked

"Mint Chocolate Chip." Kalista said

"Okay, mint chocolate chip it is." Sarah said standing up. She grabbed her keys and opened the door and ran into the chest of her boyfriend. "Caleb, hey baby."

"Hey. How's she doing?" Caleb asked

"The crying has been off and on. She won't leave the room, Ella, Brooklyn, and I have been keeping her feed and hydrated. The only time she moves from the bed is when she goes to the bathroom and gets changed. Caleb, I'm worried about her, all this stress isn't good for the baby." Sarah said

"I'll talk to her, where are you heading?" Caleb asked

"To get her some ice cream."

"Take the Mustang." Caleb said handing her the keys

"Thanks baby." Sarah said kissing him on the lips before leaving

Caleb walked into the room. "Hey girls, do you think could give me a minute with Kalista?"

"Sure." They said. "Well, be getting something to eat." Brooklyn said.

Ella walked closer to Caleb. "Can you wait with her till we get back. I don't want to leave her alone by herself." She whispered to him.

"Okay." Caleb said. He waited till the girls left and closed the door. Caleb walked over and sat down on the bed next to Kalista. "Get up."

"What?" Kalista said looking up at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Get up. All you've seen the past couple of days are these walls. You are going to get up and walk around with me. Then tonight you are coming with Sarah and I to Reid's birthday party at Nicky's." Caleb told her, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

"I take it I don't have a choice in this?" Kalista asked

"Well the party, kind of but walking around…no you don't have a choice. You need some fresh air, the baby needs some fresh air, so get up."

"Okay, okay, I'll get up." Kalista said getting up from the bed.

"So how far along are you?" Caleb asked

"Three months." Kalista said placing a hand on her stomach. Together they left the dorms and headed outside, on their way to the park.

"Did you know?" Caleb asked

"Did I know what?"

"That you were pregnant, when you went into the battle, did you know you were pregnant?" Caleb asked

"I did, and I know no matter what happened, the both of us would be okay. I would have never done it if I didn't know 100 percent that my baby would be okay." Kalista said. "Is that Pogue thinks? That I would just risk the life of our baby?" Kalista asked. The desperate look in her eyes, begging him to tell her that Pogue didn't, broke Caleb's heart. At his silence she started to cry. "I can't believe he would think that." Kalista said

Caleb pulled her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay. I made him get rid of that idea real fast." Caleb said

"I can't raise our son alone." Kalista said

"You won't have too." They heard a voice from behind them.

Kalista turned around to see the person. "Pogue." She whispered his name, like she didn't believe he was really here, standing in front of her.

"Can I talk to Kalista alone for a minute?" Pogue asked Caleb

"Watch what you say. I don't want to put you through a wall, but I will if you hurt her." Caleb said to Pogue.

Kalista turned back to Caleb and hugged him. "Thank you…for everything." She whispered.

"Your welcome." Caleb said

"And tell Sarah to leave my ice cream in the fridge." Kalista added as Caleb was walking away. She turned back to Pogue, her eyes hardened. "You wanted to talk…talk." Kalista crossed her arms over her chest, a method of protecting herself.

"Maybe you should be sitting down. Are you tired?" Pogue asked

"Oh so know your worried about me?" The sarcastic note in her voice made Pogue cringe. "Just say what came to say." Kalista said. She took a seat on the bench anyway.

Pogue sighed and looked around before looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix everything."  
"I know it doesn't but I was hoping it would help. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you the past couple of days. Just when I found you were pregnant, I was ecstatic, you were the only person I would want to have my son. Then the anger set in, you knew you were pregnant and you still fought Chase. Kalista, I was scared out of my mind while you were up in the sky and that was before I knew you were pregnant." Pogue yelled. He took a deep breath, calming him self before continuing. "I could have lost both of you that night and that scared the shit out of me."  
"I would have never put our son at risk. I knew without a doubt that Chase wouldn't hurt him. He's strong, much like his father. If I wasn't 110 percent positive that our son would make it, I wouldn't have gone and fought Chase. You have to believe that." Kalista said with a few tears sliding down her face.

"I do, I do." Pogue whispered to her, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kalista whispered to him.

"And I love this baby. Don't think for a second that I didn't want him. I was just angry about you going to fight Chase." Pogue told her.

"I know. Can you just hold me right now, cause I really miss your arm." Kalista cried.  
"Sure." Pogue wrapped her in his arms. An hour later the rest of them were all in Kalista's dorm room waiting.

They held their breath when the door opened. "Hey guys." Kalista greeted with a smile. Her hand wrapped tightly in Pogue's.

"Thank you god they are together again." Brooklyn said.

"Now that everyone is happy again, let's go party." Reid said.

Brooklyn looked at Reid. "What times are you ascending?" Brooklyn asked

"3:52. I'll crawl into bed after that." Reid told her. He had definitely become more mellow since Brooklyn had come back. But he was still the sarcastic Reid.

"Are you sure about doing this on your own?" Brooklyn asked

"Baby, I'll be fine." He told her. "There's no pain I promise." Reid said. He shot Caleb a look over Brooklyn's shoulder when Caleb went to open his mouth.

"Okay, if you say so." Brooklyn said

"I though we were going to party?" Kalista asked

"No hard parting for you. You have someone else to look after." Pogue said

"I hope you get out of this overprotective mode really quick. Now, you boys need to leave so me and the girl can get ready." Kalista said getting them out of the room. "Let's give the boys something to really look at." Kalista said.

Two hours later the four boys were crowded around a table at Nicky's. "Hey Kalista. Come behind the bar, I need a bartender." Nicky yelled when he saw Kalista walk in.

"I can't drink anything Nicky…I'm pregnant." Kalista said

"Well congratulations." Nicky said. "But I still need you to bartend."

"No problem. But I have be at the table by 10. It's Reid's birthday you know." Kalista said

"Yeah I know. That's why your going to take Reid something special when you go over there." Nicky said handing a customer something.

"Kalista, what the hell are you doing behind the bar?" Pogue asked

"Nicky asked me to help." Kalista answered

"Not to long and make sure that you get some rest. Also absolutely NO DRINKING!" Pogue said

"Yes father." Kalista said watching Pogue walk away. At ten Kalista walked over to the table with a bright blue drink. "Hey boys, girls." Kalista greeted sitting down in Pogue's laps.

"What's with the drink?" Pogue asked

"Oh, here Reid, Nicky says happy birthday." Kalista said to him the drink.

"What is it?" Reid asked

"I don't know, he just told me to give it to you." Kalista said

Reid took a sniff before downing it. "Taste good."

"To Reid's birthday, and the things that follow." Kalista said holding up her drink. They all clinked glasses before drinking whatever they had. "I think it's time to dance." Kalista said getting up from Pogue's lap.

"Aren't you tired?" Pogue asked

"You know what? I think this baby it making me have more energy. Babe you got to remember, this isn't the most normal pregnancy. I have a very special little boy in my tummy." Kalista said kissing Pogue's cheeks before pulling the girls to the dance floor.  
"She's going to give me a heart attack before she gives birth." Pogue told his friends and they all laughed at him.

Together, in that moment, they were all happy. But prom and graduation loomed closer. Meaning that in a few months, the 8 friends will going in different directions, different places, different paths, but no matter what. They will still be friends, and nothing can change that.

**It's almost over, there's only 5 chapters left in the story, so sad. Please reivew for me and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	23. Prom

**Prom:**

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all stood at the bottom of the stairs at the Danvers Manor. The boys got dressed down stairs while the girls, with Evelyn's help, got dressed up stairs. "What the hell is taking them so long?" Reid asked

"Calm down Reid." Caleb said "You know how girls are."

"They take 20 freaking hours to get ready." Reid said

"Boys?" A voice said from the top of the stairs.

They all turned to see Evelyn standing there. "May I please introduce Sarah, Kalista, Brooklyn, and Ella."

Sarah came down first in a soft green dress that reached her toes. It was a v-neck with a small train the back. The back of the dressed dipped low so her whole back was exposed. She had light green open toe heels to match the dress. Caleb stepped up and helped her off the last step, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Kalista was the next one down the steps. Her dress was a beautiful ocean blue with a slit in the side leading up to her hips. The straps criss-crossed in the back, and even at 4 months pregnant, you couldn't really noticed. Kalista was silver strappy heels to complete the outfit. Pogue just grinned at her as she walked over to him. Brooklyn came down the stairs next in a little red number. It went over one shoulder, leaving the other totally exposed. Her dress reached the floor and like Kalista's had a high slit in it. She wore red heels with her dress. Reid picked her up and started to whisper into her ear. Ella's outfit shocked the boys the most. Ella wore a simple pink dress that had a deep v-neck and a slit that went mid-tight, something totally out of character for Ella's sweet, innocent personality.

**(If you want to see the pictures of the dresses, go to my profile)**

--

"Wow you look…amazing." Caleb said

"You don't look so bad yourself." Sarah said to her boyfriend

"Why thank you baby." Caleb said

--

"You look…am…you look beautiful." Pogue said

"Thank you."

"How's he doing?" Pogue asked referring to the baby

"He's fine, you can't even notice him." Kalista said

--

"I can't wait to see what's under that dress." Reid said

"I'll give you a little hint." Brooklyn said leaning closer to his ear. "Nothing." She whispered.

"Damn baby." Reid said

--

"Pink suits you." Tyler said

"Thank you. I wasn't really comfortable with all the skin showing. They told me that I look ok."

"Baby, you look more then okay." Tyler said kissed her head

--

"Alright group picture." Evelyn announced to them. She took a couple of the group together, then each couple. Once the pictures were done, the friends headed to the prom.

Sarah was staring out the windows. "Hey what's up?" Ella asked

"It's over. Sunday were graduating and then were done." Sarah said

"We're never done." Kalista said

"I'm going Framingham State College." Brooklyn suddenly said

"Harvard." Caleb said

"Worchester State College." Sarah said

"Amherst University." Kalista said

"What about NYU?" Pogue asked

"Umm…I decided that it was to far away. I wanted something closer and Amherst called and really wanted me." Kalista said

"Springfield College." Pogue said

"Newbury College." Ella said

"Salem State College." Tyler said

"Boston University." Reid said

"Hey, for tonight, let's forget about college and the future. Let's just focus on right now, this moment, it's our prom." Kalista said. "It's time to celebrate, not cry about tomorrow."

"I agree with Kalista. For tonight, there is no future, there is no college, there's no tomorrow, only tonight." Caleb said. The limo pulled up to the school.

"Let's get our party on." Reid said climbing out of the limo

"That boy is going to be trashed by the end of the night." Ella said giggling to Brooklyn

"Not if he wants to get lucky with me he isn't." Brooklyn said getting out of the limo behind Reid. Once they were out of the limo, they walked in together.

An hour later Kalista walked back over to their table. "What are you doing?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Resting." He replied

"Pogue Parry, I didn't bring you to the Prom so you could rest. Come dance with me." Kalista said

"Okay." Pogue said letting Kalista pull him up.

"Alright, all you couples out there, this ones a slow one." The DJ said. "So grab your special someone and take a twirl on the dance floor." (Love song of your choice)

Pogue wrapped his arms around Kalista's waist, as her arms went around her neck. "You know I love you right?" Pogue asked

"I know. I love you too." Kalista said

Around twelve, the Provost came up on the stage. "Now it's time to announce the 2006 Prom King and Queen." He said. He opened the envelope and read the names. "Your Prom King is…(your choice of one of the boys). Now for Prom Queen and she is…(your choice of one of the girls)." The couple went to the center of the dance floor and danced.

The DJ played a few more songs. "Congratulations class of 2006, this is going to be the last song of the night and I'm making it a slow one. Grab your friends, or your special someone for one last time around the dance floor as seniors." He said. He played Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day.  
Pogue pulled Kalista a little closer. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Even pregnant?"

"Even pregnant." Pogue said. "Come with me." He asked

"Where?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With everything I have." Kalista said without a moments hesitation.

"Then just follow me." Pogue said with his hand outstretched to her.

"Okay." Kalista grabbed his hands in hers and left with him. They were met outside by chilly air. "God it's freezing." Kalista said

"Sorry." Pogue wrapped his coat around her shoulders. "Better?"

"Better." Kalista said. She raised her eyebrow when they stopped by his bike. "Where did your bike come from?"

"A buddy of mine drove it over." Pogue said

"Wait, you let someone other then you ride it." Kalista said with fake shock

"Shut up and get on." Pogue said. Kalista got on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Ready." She said. Pogue took over and Kalista help on.

Pogue drove them to the cliffs and turned the bike off. "I remember when the boys and I were getting chased by the cops, we went clear off this cliff."

"I know you didn't bring me here to talk about the past." Kalista said.

"Your right, I didn't. There was something that I wanted to ask you. I figured tonight would be a good time." Pogue said

"What?" Kalista asked

"Okay." Pogue took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "I love you so much and I know we're both young but I think we could make this work. Kalista Montgomery, will you marry me?"

Kalista had tears streaming down her face. "Yes." She whispered

"Yes?"

"Yes." She said louder. Pogue jumped up and lifted her into his arms, spinning her around.

"I love you so much." Pogue said

"I love you too." Kalista said

**4 more to go. you know the drill**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	24. Graduation

**Graduation:**

Two days flew by and Pogue and Kalista haven't told anyone their news. "Baby, get up." Pogue said kissing her neck

"That's only making me want to stay in bed more." Kalista said through her giggles.

"Don't you want to graduate?" Pogue asked

"I guess if I have too." Kalista said. The couple climbed out of bed and dressed.

"You ready?" Pogue asked

"To leave or to graduate?"

"Both."

"I don't know about graduating, but I am ready to leave. Are we taking your bike?" Kalista asked

"Yeah."

"Then let's do this." Kalista said grabbing her and Pogue's caps. They made it to where graduation was being held.

"Kalista! Pogue! Over here." Ella yelled, waving them over.

"Hey." Kalista said. They all hugged each other.

"Oh my god." Sarah squealed "Is that…" She trailed off

"What?" Ella asked

"Their getting married." Sarah said holding up Kalista's hand

"Oh my god." Another round of hugs went around.

"Congratulations man." Tyler said

"Every one, the ceremony will be starting soon. Can you please take your appropriate spots in the line and wait." The Provost said at the door where they would exit and go on stage and get their diplomas saying they were high school graduates.

"All good things must come to an end." Sarah said

"Since when was high school ever good?" Reid asked

"Shut up Reid. High school was the best." Ella said

"This coming from a bookworm." Reid said

"Hey, don't talk to my wife like that." Tyler said defending his wife

"Can it baby boy." Reid said walking to his spot in the giant line that was their senior class.

Caleb fixed his sash before getting in the line. "Here it goes."

The Provost stood up at the podium. He gave a little speech then started calling out names. "Caleb Danvers."…"Reid Garwin."…"Ella Montgomery."…"Kalista Montgomery."…"Pogue Parry."…"Tyler Simms."…"Sarah Wenham." After the rest of the students were announced everyone quieted down. "Please help me welcome, our class valedictorian and our top student…Caleb Danvers." The Provost announced. Caleb walked up on stage, shaking hand and then took his place behind the podium.

"Welcome parents, teachers, students, it's a pleasure to be up here today. I had this big speech planed out till yesterday. I was walking by the music room and I heard this girl sing and it was like I ever heard before. She managed to sum up my entire speech, in a song. Please help me welcome…Kalista Montgomery." Caleb said. Everyone clapped as Kalista walked up on stage. Even at 4 months pregnant, she looked wonderful.

"Thank you Caleb. I hope you enjoy this song, that you can relate to it." Kalista said. She nodded towards the band that was to her left and the music started.

**Insert lyrics to Friends Forever by Vitamin C**

"We'll always remember these days. What we went through, what we are still going through. All your futures are bright, so live it to the fullest. Congratulations class of 2006, your now high school gradates." Caleb said and everyone clapped.

"You were wonderful." Kalista said hugging him

"You sung beautifully." Caleb said

"I was nervous as hell. I thought I was going to throw up." Kalista admitted

"You were fine."

"Okay." They headed over to their friends.

"Girl, you sing so beautiful." Sarah, Ella, and Brooklyn said

"Very pretty." Tyler told her

"What to do now?" Kalista asked

"Party at my house." Tyler said

"We got the food." Caleb and Sarah said

"We got the drinks." Pogue and Kalista said

"Music." Reid and Brooklyn said

"And we'll get the decorations." Ella said

Tyler took Ella's hand. "We'll meet you guys at my house in about an hour?" He asked

"Sounds good." They said

The four couples spilt up, heading to their own car. "You sounded wonderful." Pogue said to Kalista

Kalista blushed and looked down. "Shut up." She mumbled

"Aww, look you blush. You should sing more often." Pogue said

"No. The only reason I did it today was because I'll never have to see these people again." Kalista said

"Climb on." Pogue said handing her the helmet

"Thanks." Kalista took the helmet and climbed on.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Kalista said holding on to his waist. "You know I love riding on your bike." She said when they stopped

"Good cause I ain't getting rid of my baby." Pogue said

"I though I was your baby." Kalista pouted

"You're are my baby but she was my first baby." Pogue said

"Unnhnn…whatever." Kalista said as they walked into Nicky's

"Hey Nicky."

"Hey lovebirds. How's it feel to be a high school graduate?" Nicky asked

"Great. Think you could hook us up with some drinks? Tyler's having a party tonight?" Pogue said

"Sure. What you need?" Nicky asked

"Some Sam Addams and…" Pogue trailed off

"Corona." Kalista added

"Remember…" Nicky started

"We didn't get it from here. Yeah we know." Kalista and Pogue said

"Okay." Nicky said handing over the alcohol.

"See ya." They said leaving the bar.

"Free at last." Kalista said with her head thrown back.

"Are we stopping at the dorms to change?" Pogue asked

"No, let's just go straight to Tyler's." Kalista said

"Alright." Pogue got on his bike and strapped the beer down. "You on?"

"Yeah." Kalista said. then they pulled away. They were eighteen, graduated from high school, and we're finally free.

**They're now highschool graduates, it's so exciting. there aren't many left. you know the drill, review.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	25. Nicky's One Last Time

**Nicky's One Last Time:**

It's been a 2 months full of packing and saying goodbye. Kalista was now six months pregnant and showing. Tomorrow they were all heading in different directions but tonight they were putting that in the back of their mind. Tonight was all about them and having one last night with their friends. "Kalista, let's go." Pogue yelled

"I'm coming." Kalista yelled from up stairs. They were staying at Pogue's house till they left.

"Damn baby you look gorgeous." Pogue said when she came down.

"Thank you." Kalista said. Pogue smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Well you're the one yelling a minute ago, what are you standing around here for?" Kalista asked with her hands on her hips.

"Right. Could I convince you to go back up stairs?"

"No, we are going tonight with our friends and if you're a good boy, I'll think about it." Kalista said running her hand over her ever growing belly.

"Come on then let's go." Pogue said pulling her out to parking lot. "Shit, you can't ride the bike."

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't going to fit on the bike." Pogue said

"Are you calling me fat?" Kalista asked with tears in her eyes

"No, baby, that's not what I meant." Pogue said

"You called me fat. I bet you can't stand the sight of me." Kalista yelled. She was in her full crying mood now. Her mood has been all over the place since her fourth month. She was go from happy to crying over nothing.

"Baby, you aren't fat. Your beautiful and you have my baby growing inside of you." Pogue said kissing her head then lips. "I can stand the sight of you. You have this glow to you that makes you even more beautiful." Pogue said wiping her tears away.

"Really?" Kalista said sniffling a little. Pogue did a mental victory cheer that he got her to stop crying without calling Ella for help.

"Really." Pogue said. He picked up the keys to Kalista's Jeep. "Come on we'll take the jeep." Pogue said.

"I'm not a baby you know, I can drive." Kalista said getting into the passenger seat. Pogue drove them to Nicky's.

He held her hand as they walked in and sat her at the table. "Don't move." He told her before leaving

"What's up his ass?" Sarah asked

"Either he's in his overprotective mode again or he's trying to make up from making me cry." Kalista said

"He made you cry?" The boys asked

"Yeah, but it's the hormones that did it." Kalista said waving them back in their seats. "Anyway…he really doesn't like a lot of people around me or the baby now that everyone knows I'm pregnant. I'll just threaten to cut him off from sex and he'll stop." Kalista said with a laugh

"Evil." Reid said

"Smart." Kalista countered

"Who's smart?" Pogue asked sitting a bottle of water in front of Kalista's

"Water?" Sarah said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah? She shouldn't be drinking caffeine in her condition." Pogue said

"Oh." Sarah said

"He dictates what I eat too." Kalista whispered to the girls and they giggled. "Come on, let's dance."

"Don't over stress yourself." Pogue yelled at her as she walked away

"I won't." Kalista yelled back at him.

"Dude, let's play pool." Reid said. The four boys went over to the pool table.

"Shit." Tyler said as they were all standing

"What?" Caleb asked

"Look who's talking to Kalista." Tyler said pointing to the dance floor.

Pogue turned to see Kalista and Kate nose to nose. "Shit."

Kalista smirked at Kate. "Bitch, just because you lost him don't come crying to me." Kalista said

"The only reason you got him was because your pregnant." Kate said

Kalista swung back and slapped her. The next thing Kalista knew she was on the ground. "Kalista!" She heard Pogue yell.

"You okay?" Sarah asked helping her up.

"Yeah." Kalista said. Pogue had Aaron pinned to a wall and looked liked he was going to punch him. "Baby…calm down." Kalista said to him

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, the baby's fine." Kalista said. Kalista too his hand in hers and placed in on his stomach. Kalista saw Nicky walking over.

"You alright?" He asked Kalista.  
"I'm fine Nicky." Kalista said

Nicky turned to Aaron and said, "Get out of my bar before I take you out myself."

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron said shrugging Pogue off him. "You better watch your bitch Pogue."

"Come near Kalista or my son and I'll kill you myself. And don't think I will lose a wink of sleep over it." Pogue said

"Pogue, come on." Kalista said placing her body in-between the two, Pogue's hand still on her baby bump. "Just let it go." She whispered to him.

Pogue kept his eyes on Aaron till he left the bar. Pogue looked at Kalista. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Kalista asked

"Perfect." Pogue said kissing her forehead. "As long as your okay."

"I'm fine, the baby is prefect. I promise." She said pushing his hair behind his ears. "I just want to enjoy the rest of the night with my friends."

"Are you sure you don't just want to go home?" Pogue asked

"No, this is are last night here. I don't want it to be wrecked by some stupid son of a bitch." Kalista said pulling him over to their table.

"Honey are you okay?" Brooklyn asked. "I can go find him and kick his ass for you."

"Not necessary." Kalista said holding up her hands. "I think he's scared enough from Pogue."

"Is my nephew okay?" Caleb asked

"Your nephew is fine, a little hunger but fine." Kalista said

"I'll correct that." Sarah said standing up. "What would you like?" She asked everyone

"I'll help." Caleb said standing up next to his girlfriend. After collecting everyone's orders the pair headed towards the bar.

Kalista leaned her head on Pogue's shoulder. "Ella…" Kalista said noticing her sister's eyes were closed and her breathing was even, like she was asleep. Ella suddenly smiled and opened her eyes. "What happened there?" Kalista asked

"I like the name Benjamin." Ella said with a knowing smile

Kalista face scrounged up for a moment. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Pogue asked

"I think he agrees with you." Kalista said to Ella.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Pogue asked

"The baby kicked. You've felt it before, that sh…stuff hurts." Kalista said. And he had, the first time Pogue had felt that baby kick was when he was resting his head on her belly and the baby had kicked the side of his head.

"Alright people, we come baring food." Sarah said placing the food down

"Thank god." Kalista laughed pulling her plate over in front of her. Reid when to reach for a fry. "If you like that hand you will put down my fry." Kalista said. Reid dropped the fry and put his hand in Brooklyn's lap.

"Are you scared of her Reid?" Caleb asked laughing

"Yeah. Hello, witch with ragging hormones." Reid said defending himself.

"Yeah right, your just scared." Tyler said pushing

"Shut up." Reid said

"You shut up." Tyler said

"You shut up." Reid said

"Both of you shut the hell up. I am trying to eat my food in piece and if you don't shut up I'm going to turn both of you into bunnies." Kalista said

"Yes Kalista." Both boys mumbled to her

"Good." Kalista said going back to her food.

Brooklyn leaned over to Kalista. "I want to keep you pregnant."

"Yeah B, cause there's nothing wrong with that sentence." Sarah said.

"What…hey." Brooklyn yelled when she got it. "I don't roll that way, just ask Reid."

Around 12:30 the group left the bar and headed out to the parking lot. "It's been fun." Sarah said

"Extremely." Kalista agreed

"It gonna be hard not coming here whenever I want to." Ella said

"I'm going to miss the pool tables." Reid said

"Will we see everyone tomorrow?" Sarah asked

"Yeah." They all agreed

"Tomorrow, in the forest behind Caleb's house." Tyler said

**Don't worry, i was going to let anything happen to kalista and pogue's baby. just though i add some drama into the fluffyness (is that a word? oh well) anyway there's 1 left, review please.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	26. Leaving

**Leaving:**

"I look like I have a basketball under my shirt." Kalista complained coming down the steps. Pogue helped her down off the last step, pulling her into his arms.

"You look beautiful." Pogue countered

"Whatever. Your only saying that because I'm marrying you." Kalista pouted

"I am not." Pogue said kissing her pout. "Your pregnancy makes you glow. And I'll have you know it extremely sexy to know that you are carrying around my child." Pogue said he placed his hand on her stomach and Kalista's hand covered his. "He kicked." Pogue said he kept looking from Kalista to her belly. Pogue pulled her into a kiss and only broke apart when air became an issue.

"We need to go." Kalista said.

"Yeah I know." Pogue said.

"Are all my bags in the jeep?" Kalista asked

"Yeah."

"Good, then I'll meet you there." Kalista said grabbing her keys and heading out to her jeep.

"Please be careful." Pogue said getting on his bike.

"Babe, I'm pregnant not sick." Kalista said starting her jeep. They made it to Caleb's in no time.

"The last to arrive." Sarah said when Pogue and Kalista broke into the clearing where the other 3 couples were. Pogue sat on a log and pulled Kalista into his lap.

"I'm gonna miss this." Kalista said

"Me too. Ipswich is home now, I hope college flies by. I never really felt like someplace was home before." Brooklyn sighed.

"At least were all going to stay in Massachusetts." Tyler said

"Okay enough of this sappy crap." Reid said pulling out some cokes, he tossed Kalista a bottle of water as he was giving everyone a drink. "Let's make a toast." Reid said

Caleb raised his glass. "Here is to never forgetting the good stuff."

"To never forgetting the bad, it helped us get to the good." Sarah said raising her glass

"To always being friends." Pogue said lifting his glass

Kalista roused up her glass too. "To the future." She said rubbing her belly.

"To right now, this moment." Reid said, raising his glass.

"To finally believing in love." Brooklyn said smiling at Reid while she raised her own glass.

"To loved ones here." Tyler said his glass joining the others.

Ella was the last to raise her glass. "To loved ones gone, but never forgotten."

"Cheers." They all said clanging their glasses together.

"It's going to be so different not talking to you all everyday." Ella said

"That's what telephones and email are for." Kalista said. "Plus, six out of eight have magical powers, I'm sure there are some spells that can be said to zap up place to place. Plus Ella you got that wicked astral projection power too." Kalista said.

"I do don't I?" Ella said pretending to brush something off her shoulder. Everyone laughed at her, they all chatted for a while till they noticed the time.

It grew dead silent, they knew this moment was coming, but didn't want it too. "Look at the time…I should be heading off." Kalista said. Pogue waited till she stood before standing up with her.

He brushed some of the hair behind her ear. They both smiled at each other. "Call me when you get there please and let me know your okay. I'll be there in two months for the deliver. So don't pop him out without him." Pogue said

"I won't." Kalista hugged the girls. "I love you all." She said before walking away towards her jeep.

"One down, seven to go." Ella whispered

Soon Sarah stood up. "My turn." She said. Sarah was pulled into Caleb's arms.

"I'll come to visit all the time." He told her.

"I'll count on it." Sarah said. After another round of hugging and goodbyes Sarah was off.

Reid was the next one to head off into the world of college. "I have to go." Ella said getting up from Tyler's lap. "Promise you'll call?" She asked Tyler

"Bet on it." Tyler said kissing her head.

"I'm gonna miss you guys…so much." Ella said wiping her eyes. She turned and headed out of the woods. Caleb left then Brooklyn followed shortly after. Leaving Pogue and Tyler to themselves.

"Down to two." Pogue said checking his phone.

"Miss her already?" Tyler asked

"So much, and the baby. I got so use to sleeping with her every night. It's going to be weird not holding her at night. Don't you miss Ella?" Pogue asked back

"Hell ya." Tyler answered immediately.

"God, four years just rush right by don't they." Pogue said looking up at the sky. Pogue looked down at his watch. "You gonna be okay out here by yourself? It's time for me to leave."

"I'll be fine." Tyler said watching Pogue get up. "Take care of yourself."

"Take care of _yourself _baby boy. " Pogue said. They did a little manly hug thing before Pogue walked out of the woods.

Tyler sat there for a while looking around at the trees. "Don't worry, we'll all be back one day. The Covenant doesn't stray apart for long." Tyler left the woods and headed to his black Hummer. Starting it up Tyler drove to the town limits. "See ya again one day." He promised as he drove out of Ipswich heading down the highway for college.

**2 left, it's so sad. this went by so fast. please reivew and tell me what you think.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


	27. Years Later

**Years Later:**

Pogue and Kalista Parry sat there on the park bench wrapped in each others arms. "I love you so much baby." Pogue said kissing her nose.

"I love you more."  
"Not possible." Pogue said. Right at that moment something ran into his legs. Looking down he saw it was a little boy. "Hey there buddy, you alright?" Pogue asked. The boy nodded

"Alex, baby this isn't funny." A women with large black locks came around the corner. "ALEX!" The little boy was picked up by the women. "What have I told you about running off." She turned to Pogue and Kalista. "I'm so sorry." She said. Then she looked at them. "Pogue Parry?" The women said in disbelief.

"Kate Tunney?" Pogue asked

"It's Kate Abbot now. Your still with Kalista." Kate said

"Yeah, I tied her down for good 3 years now." Pogue said

"I'm happy for you." Kate said with a smile.

"How have you been?" Kalista asked

"Married, three kids." Kate said. "I live with Aaron in the mansion on Bloom Street." Kate said. Kate looked at her clock. "I'm sorry, I have to be going. It was good to see you guys again." Kate said before she took her son by her hand and left.

"Does it feel good to be back?"

Kalista turned her face up to her husband and nodded her head. "I missed this place so much."

"So did I. Are you ready to see everyone." Pogue asked

"Yeah. I wonder what everyone is up too since the last time we saw each other." Kalista said continuing to take in her surroundings. "I love it here, I don't want to leave ever again." Kalista said.

"Well your wish is my command. Baby I bought us a house here, we're home." Pogue said kissing the side of her head.

"House? You bought a house?" Kalista said turning to face him.

"I bought us a house. Your gonna love it, it's beautiful, and in a great neighborhood." Pogue said smiling down at his wife.

"Does this mean I won't have to travel back and forth?" A small voice asked.

Kalista looked down at her and Pogue's seven year old son, Benjamin James Parry or Ben as he liked to be called. "Yes baby, that means we'll all be living under the same roof." Kalista said. After Ben was born both Kalista and Pogue were still in college, so they flew him back and forth behind them.

"Yeah!" Ben said jumping up and down.

"Come on, we need to leave now if we're going to make it to Caleb's on time." Pogue said leading them over to Kalista's Jeep Liberty. Pogue's bike was parked at the new house safely in the garage. "Hop in buddy." Pogue told his sons who eagerly climbed into the car. "Seatbelt buckled?" Pogue asked his son.

"Yes daddy, let's go, I want to see Uncle Caleb." Ben said from the back seat.

"I'm going, I'm going." Pogue said starting the car.

"I think our son is excited." Kalista whispered to him as they started down the road.

"I know our son is excited." Pogue told his wife. He lifted her hand, that was wrapped in his, and placed a kiss on the back of it. Soon they were driving down Caleb's street and Pogue suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Kalista said.

"Look out your window." Pogue said.

Kalista turned her head to the right. "It's a house." She said

"Correction…it's our house." Pogue said. "Exactly three doors down from Caleb's." Pogue whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on it.  
"I love you so much." Kalista said hugging him. Pogue pulled away and parked in the driveway.

"Daddy come on." Ben said getting more impatient.

"I'm coming." Pogue said. Once they were all out of the car, they walked over to Caleb's house. "Why don't you go knock on the door." Pogue told his son.

Ben ran right up the steps and started banging. " Benjamin Parry!" Kalista said reaching up to grab her son in her arms. "Ben you know we don't knock on doors like that, it's rude." Kalista told her son.

"Sorry mommy." Ben said.

"Well look who it is." A voice from the doorway said.  
"Hi Caleb." Kalista said walking up to him. She sat Ben on the ground again.

"Hi Uncle Caleb." Ben said

"Hey buddy, go on in. Brayden is up stairs waiting for you." Caleb said. Brayden was Caleb and Sarah's son who was born 3 months after Ben. Ben ran in and up the steps.

"How are you?" Kalista asked hugging Caleb.

"I'm good."

"How's the lawyer thing going?" Pogue asked

"I don't know how's the doctor thing going?" Caleb asked

"Can't complain. I'm transferring down here to work at Ipswich General." Pogue said. The three adults sat in the living room.

"Where's Sarah?" Kalista asked noticing the happy blonde wasn't there.

"She got caught up with a patient." Caleb said. Sarah was a physical therapist, she even had her own clinic.

"How's the clinic coming along?" Pogue asked

"Good, they just did some work last month." Caleb said. There was another knock on the door. "It's open." Caleb yelled

"UNCLE CALEB!" A voice yelled as it's owners little body came around the corner.

"Colton Andrew Garwin! What have I told you about running." Brooklyn said as she rounded the corner.

"Sorry mommy." Colton said

"I swear you are too much like your father." Brooklyn said. Colton was the youngest and Reid and Brooklyn's son.

"Brayden and Ben are up stairs." Caleb said. He leaned over to Colton. "You can go ahead and run, I don't mind." Caleb whispered into Colton's ear. Colton shot off like a rocket as Caleb received a glare from Brooklyn. "What? I'm allowed to spoil my nephew." Caleb defended himself.

"Where's Reid, I thought he was coming with you." Pogue asked

"He was but the hospital called, they wanted him to stop in and take a look at some brain thingy." Brooklyn said.

"That's what you get when you marry a neurologist." Pogue said

"I still can't believe that Reid kept his major a secret from us." Kalista said. Reid had kept his major from everyone and then on his graduation day reviled to everyone what he got into college for.

"Me either." Brooklyn said.

The door opened and then shut. Sarah came around the corner smiling. "Look who I found hanging around the hospital." Sarah said as Reid came around the corner carrying two bags.

"Where do you want these?" Reid asked

"I'll take them." Caleb said standing. He took the bags from Reid and headed into the kitchen.

"Sweeties look at you." Sarah said to both Brooklyn and Kalista. "Are the boys here?"

"Up stairs playing with Brayden." Brooklyn answered

"Anyone home?" A voice vibrated into the room.

Kalista jumped up from her seat running into the main hall. "ELLA!" The two sisters squealed and hugged each other. Brooklyn and Sarah joined in and it was a big ball of squealing women.

"Daddy, what are they doing?" A young boy asked

"I'll explain it to you when your older Jason." Tyler said to his son Jason Preston Simms. He was born after Brayden and before Colton. Making the order Ben, Brayden, Jason, and Colton.

"Okay. Can I go find Ben and Brayden and Colton?" Jason asked. He was extremely polite and well mannered of the four boys. What do you expect, look at his parents.

"Sure." Tyler said watching his son go up stairs to find the others.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stood there watching the girls as they were still squealing. "You think we should break it up?" Reid asked

"Why don't you try that." Pogue said slapping Reid on the back. "I'm sure that'll be something left of you." Pogue said with a laugh

"Shut up." Reid said.  
The women stopped and turned to their husbands. "Why don't we go out of the deck?" Sarah suggested.

They all nodded and headed out there. "Me and Pogue got house here, three doors down from right here." Kalista said with a smile.

"No." Ella said with a smile. "Me and Tyler got a house 2 blocks over to the left." Ella said

"Me and Reid bought a house a block the opposite way." Brooklyn said

"We're all finally back together again." Kalista said.

"But with more responsibilities." Tyler reminded

"And jobs." Sarah said

"And cars and bills to pay." Pogue said.

"Yeah but we're still us…just the more grown up and mature version of us." Kalista said

"After the kids eat, let's get a babysitter and go out in the woods." Caleb said

"Yeah." They all agreed. The friends ate dinner with their kids and then called a babysitter. Reid packed a cooler and they were off.

"It hasn't changed." Ella said. They were in the same spot all of them left from years ago. The couples all sat down. "It feels great to be back." She said

"The family is all back together again." Sarah said

"Wait till our boys start to attend Spencer." Brooklyn said

"And get girlfriends." Reid said with a smirk.

"Yes but see unlike you, we are teaching our son to respect women." Brooklyn said.

"I respected women." Reid said. "I landed you didn't I?"

"That's because I lost my mind." Brooklyn said playfully.

"Then why are you still with me?" Reid asked

"Cause we have amazing sex." Brooklyn said trying to keep a straight face. Everyone started to laugh at the couple.

"And you tell me to respect women." Reid said pulling his wife to him.

"You know I love you." Brooklyn said looking up at him.

"I know." Reid said. "Who couldn't love this." Reid said pointing to himself.

"Shut Reid." Kalista said

"I will if I want to." Reid said

Kalista shook her head. "Seven years later but we're here." Kalista said

"We're here…and we're here to stay." Caleb said.

"I don't want leave again. Unless it's on vacation to some tropical island for a week. Then see you later people." Brooklyn said. The group sat and talk about anything and everything, till it got late and they had to head back to their children. They were home, they were in Ipswich. There was a new Covenant line waiting in the wings, but what they didn't know. Was this Covenant line was going to be the strongest one yet.

**This is it, it's over. I had such a blast writing this. You need to reivew if you want sequel. I don't know for sure if i want to do one so it's up to you. I want to thank Sara aka You May Call Me Goddess - Bitch Goddess for betaing (Again is that a word?) the begining chapters of my story, thank you for all the advice and help. please reivew and i'll think about a sequel.**

**--SexyPunk54--**


End file.
